Deseando por que nieve
by Suki90
Summary: La dama de hielo del Clan Nura ya no está; todos la dan por muerta, ¿será? El Tercer Supremo Comandante está muerto en vida. ¿Qué sucederá? *ACTUALIZACIONES IRREGULARES*
1. Recuerdos que duelen

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, si lo hiciese cierta personita ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra~.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseando por que nieve.<strong>

**Capítulo 1: **_Recuerdos que duelen._

_Hace dos años que ocurrió una desgracia para la Patrulla Paranormal Kiyojuji, en el Clan Nura, en mi vida. _

Era un día común y corriente en la mansión Nura, todo transcurría como siempre lo había hecho… con la única excepción de que ya no percibía el fresco ambiente que cierta mujer de las nieves producía. ¿Motivo? Sencillo, ella ya no se encontraba en esa casa… desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Todos habían sobrellevado, dentro de lo que cabía, la ausencia de la dama de las nieves, o bueno… casi todos. El único que no había podido superarlo era el ser más importante de esa mansión…

Se encontraba sentado justo en el medio de la habitación, a pesar de que su vista estuviera posada sobre sus manos, esta no se encontraba precisamente viéndolas, podría decirse que miraba hacia la nada; se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

La mirada que se podía apreciar en los cafés ojos del Tercer Supremo Comandante no mostraba nada más que soledad, dolor, tristeza; algo que antes nunca se encontraba en los orbes achocolatados.

_Un par de años atrás perdí… lo más valioso que había en mi insignificante vida, algo que jamás valoré ni aprecié el tiempo que estuvo conmigo al ser yo tan ciego._

— Lo recuerdo claramente, tanto como si hubiera sido ayer —susurró con dolor en su voz mientras que su mente lo transportaba a una pequeña excursión hacía unos cuantos años en el pasado.

_Lo recuerdo bien, todo comenzó porque Kiyotsugu-kun quiso ir nuevamente a una excursión en busca de youkais en una montaña a las afueras de Ciudad Ukiyoe. Para mi alivio y el de Tsurara, en esa montaña no habitaba ningún ayakashi, por lo que no habría problema si iban todos, incluso Kana-chan al escuchar eso se animó más a ir. _

_Cuando llegamos todo pareció normal, no había nada fuera de lo común, lo único es que había unas que otras salientes de riesgo; pero fuera de eso no había nada por qué preocuparse._

_Caminamos durante horas, pero como ya sabía, no encontramos ningún youkai en la montaña, sólo salientes tras salientes, incluso uno que otra cascada, la cual iba en dirección contraria hacia Ukiyoe. Y sin que nos diéramos cuenta se hizo de noche. Eso era peligroso. No había problema por Tsurara y por mí, pero los demás si corrían mucho más riesgo. Fue entonces que decidí _

— _Deberíamos regresar pronto, Kiyotsugu-kun —le sugerí—. Se está haciendo de noche, y no es muy recomendable que merodeemos por estos rumbos tan peligrosos… _

— _¡No seas tonto Nura-kun! —me dijo él— No pasará nada, ¡mientras todos tengamos nuestras linternas y caminemos juntos estaremos bien! —me respondió animadamente mientras continuaba caminando. Sabía que tenía razón pero aún así me preocupaban las chicas. Vi como Shima-kun, Maki-san y Torii-san lo seguían muy a regañadientes. _

_Estuve a punto de seguirlos, pero de la nada sentí una fuerte presión en mi brazo. Cuando me di cuenta Kana-chan ya se encontraba abrazada a mí._

— _Ka-Kana-chan… —dije un poco avergonzado._

— _Tengo miedo Rikuo-kun, quiero irme a casa… —me respondió, su voz se oía totalmente aterrorizada; era verdad, ella le tenía mucho miedo a ese tipo de lugares… más en la noche._

— _No te preocupes, Kana-chan —le dije—, pronto nos iremos a casa —con esa única respuesta ella me miró con una sonrisa aliviada. Dejó de temblar, pero no me soltó nunca. Y no supe cómo, pero en ese momento sentí una pesada mirada sobre mi; voltee con lentitud y pude ver el rostro enfurecido de Tsurara. En ese entonces no sabía bien por qué se molestaba tanto en ese tipo de situaciones. Más preferí evadir el tema—. Va-Vamos, Tsurara… no te quedes atrás —más la única respuesta que tuve de su parte fue un leve "jm"._

_Con la intención de evitarme se adelantó y caminó a lado de Torii-san por un tiempo. Me extrañaba un poco en ese entonces la actitud de Tsurara, y la mayor parte de las veces le restaba importancia, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción. _

_Caminamos unas cuantas horas más hasta el punto de ya no poder ver bien debido a lo obscuro que se había tornado. _

— _Kiyotsugu-kun, ya hazme caso… vámonos de aquí —le repetí un tanto molesto, las chicas estaban mucho más asustadas de lo que en un principio. No iba a permitir que nos introdujéramos más en el bosque—. Las chicas están muy asustadas, será mejor que las llevemos a casa —volví a decir mientras veía cómo es que el líder de la patrulla me dirigía una mirada derrotada._

— _Está bien Nura-kun, nos iremos ya —dijo con fastidio. Yo sólo sonreí. Las chicas celebraron levemente por la decisión, incluso Shima. La que no hizo ni un solo ruido fue Tsurara, lo cual no me extrañaba ya que ella era mucho más valiente que los demás. Ventajas de ser un youkai: no temes a lo que se supone perteneces—. Muy bien chicos, regresemos. Vean bien por dónde pisan —ordenó. _

_Todos se dieron la vuelta para emprender el regreso a casa, más fue entonces que la tragedia sucedió. Entre el penetrante silencio, el desprendimiento de unas cuantas rocas se hizo presente. Giré mi rostro nerviosamente y fue ahí cuando la vi._

_Todo pasó en cámara lenta, vi cada segundo que pasó mientras ella iba cayendo hacia el vacio poco a poco. _

_Me solté del agarre de Kana-chan e intenté acercarme a ella. Recuerdo haber escuchado las voces de mis amigos llamándonos, pero no fue con mucha claridad; la única voz que yo escuchaba claramente era la de Tsurara, la cual había alargado su brazo en un vano intento de alcanzarme. Yo hice lo mismo, pero cuando quise tomar su mano… alguien me alejó nuevamente. Mi corazón se quedó paralizado cuando vi como ella se alejó completamente, volviéndose una con la obscuridad, mientras gritaba mi nombre._

— _¡Rikuo-sama! —fue lo último que pronunció._

_Yo me quedé pasmado, mis ojos estaban lo más abiertos posibles, miraba con horror el lugar por donde ella había caído mientras seguía siendo sostenido por uno de mis compañeros. En ese momento reaccioné y giré enfurecido._

— _¡Por qué me sostuviste, Kiyotsugu-kun! —le pregunté con rabia— ¡Pude haber alcanzado a Tsurara si no lo hubieras hecho!_

— _¡Si, pero ambos hubiesen caído! —gritó él enfurecido mientras me tomaba de los hombros— ¡No te alteres Nura-kun, podemos buscarla una vez salga el sol!_

— _¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Tsurara puede estar herida en alguna parte de esta montaña y tú sugieres que esp-…! —y de ahí en más todo se volvió negro, sólo recuerdo… un fuerte golpe en la boca de mi estomago._

_Desperté al día siguiente, y al hacerlo por alguna razón me sentí desesperado. Me enderecé rápidamente y me di cuenta de que estaba en casa, en mi habitación. Pero por qué, ¿cómo fue que llegué ahí? _

_Y fue en ese momento en el que recordé todo. La montaña, la patrulla, Tsurara cayendo… Tsurara cayendo… _

— _Dios, ¡Tsurara! —y salí corriendo de mi alcoba, la busqué por todos lados pero no la encontré— ¡Tsurara, respóndeme! ¡Tsurara!_

_Gracias a mis gritos, todos los youkai que habitaban nuestra casa se asomaron por doquier, les sorprendió verme tan alterado, en mi mirada se podía ver la desesperación, la frustración, toda clase de sentimiento negativo que uno se pudiera imaginar. _

_En ese momento, una mano se posó sobre uno de mis hombros, me giré y vi el rostro preocupado de Kejoro. _

— _Ke-Kejoro —susurré después de girarme por completo—. Kejoro, ¿dónde está Tsurara? _

— _Rikuo-sama… —habló ella con dolor en su voz, su mirada también lo hacía notar._

— _Respóndeme Kejoro —le insistí—, ¿dónde está Tsurara? —le pregunté mientras la tomaba con fuerza de los brazos, más no tanta como para llegar a lastimarla._

— _Ella no está aquí —dijo una voz detrás de mía. Al voltear vi a mi abuelo de brazos cruzados._

— _¿Qué dijiste, abuelo? —pregunté con nerviosismo, mi mirada tembló por el miedo a oír nuevamente lo que dijo, pero tenía que confirmar que había escuchado bien._

_Mi abuelo suspiró con pesadez y me miró fijamente._

— _Yuki Onna… está muerta —y fue en ese momento en el que todo mi mundo se derrumbó. _

_No podía ser cierto lo que mi abuelo decía; o más bien, yo no quería creerlo, me era imposible aceptar… que mi dulce dama de las nieves ya no estaba conmigo._

— _Eso no puede ser abuelo, Tsurara no puede… estar muerta… —le respondí con la voz quebrada— ¡No, abuelo, es mentira, no puedo aceptar eso! —le grité con fuerza, mis ojos mientras tanto comenzaron a sentir el leve ardor que sólo uno siente cuando las lagrimas quieren salir, pero no podía yo llorar por algo que no era cierto… no debía._

— _Pues más vale que lo vayas aceptando, Rikuo; Yuki Onna está muerta, y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo —me lo dijo con seriedad, aunque pude notar un poco de tristeza en su voz._

_Perdí las fuerzas, quedé posado en el suelo de rodillas, las lagrimas que tanto intenté retener durante esos pocos segundos comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. No podía ser que Tsurara… estuviese... muerta…_

— _Tsurara… —susurré con dolor. En ese momento, mi madre se acercó a mí y se posiciono delante de mío para poder extenderme algo que rápidamente reconocí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, eso era…_

— _Tus amigos vinieron a entregar esto —comenzó mamá con mucho dolor mientras me extendía nuevamente esa bufanda que se encontraba con manchas rojas—. Dijeron que fue lo único que encontró el equipo de ayuda cerca de uno de los ríos que hay en la montaña. _

_Alcé mis brazos con pesar y tomé con cuidado la bufanda que Tsurara siempre llevaba. La apreté contra mi pecho con fuerza. Eso era… lo único que me quedaba de ella. Para ese entonces, mi mirada ya carecía del brillo que lo caracterizara, parecía… como si estuviera muerto en vida._

_Después de ese día, todo comenzó a pasar demasiado rápido, al menos para mí, ya que no prestaba atención a lo que a contenía a mi alrededor. No faltaba a la escuela, pero no prestaba mucha atención a clases, fue un milagro que aún así pasara el año escolar, y es que lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos era Tsurara y nada más._

_Y eso, es algo que no ha cambiado hasta ahora._

— Mí querida Tsurara… —volvió a susurrar el Tercer Supremo Comandante sin darse cuenta. De sus inexpresivos ojos comenzaron a caer las ya tan frecuentes lágrimas que siempre hacían sus orbes arder.

Mientras tanto, mucho más alejado de Ciudad Ukiyoe, en una aldea que se encontraba escondida de la vista de los humanos debido a la barrera de Miedo que la cubría, se podía observar el tan rutinario movimiento dentro de la villa.

Yéndonos un poco más al bosque, nos encontramos con un grupo de siete personas en el área de entrenamiento, en donde dos de ellos se encontraban luchando.

Uno de ellos era un ser verde, el cual parecía una tortuga. Este ser utilizaba sus técnicas acuáticas como armas en contra de sus enemigos. Era un ser muy apacible, de buen carácter, pero a pesar de ello siempre daba lo máximo de si en los entrenamientos, llegándolos a considerar una verdadera batalla.

El otro era un youkai femenino de sublime belleza. Sus largos negro azulados cabellos caían sobre su espalda onduladamente. Su mirada dorada mostraba determinación. El elemento que correspondía a esta hermosa mujer era el hielo, por lo que todas sus armas se creaban a partir de este. Y al igual que el Kappa contra el cual peleaba, ella tomaba los entrenamientos enserio, debía de hacerlo ya que si no lo consideraba igual de importante, a la hora de la verdad todo sería un caos y sólo ella terminaría herida.

Al ser elementos similares, la batalla estaba encontraba en iguales condiciones. Planeaban continuar con la pelea, hasta que uno de los otros los llamó.

— Amezo, Yuki Onna, es suficiente —dijo una voz masculina.

— Pero Itaku, estaba a punto de derrotarla —se quejó el Kappa mientras relajaba su miedo al igual que la Yuki Onna.

— No seas idiota Amezo, sus elementos son similares, por lo que la batalla sería eterna, llevan horas peleando y no hay ningún ganador —comentó Itaku mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Los dos youkai no pudieron más que suspirar, era cierto y no podía decir nada en contra de eso.

— No se pongan tristes, ambos dieron una excelente batalla, Amezo, Tsurara-chan —felicitó otra de las mujeres del grupo.

La mujer de igual dorada mirada se posicionó a lado del Kamaitachi que tenía por amigo. Los felicitados se miraron entre si y sonrieron con satisfacción.

— Muchas gracias, Reira-chan —respondió Tsurara con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

Conversaron un rato sobre las técnicas de cada uno que se debían mejorar para estar preparados para la batalla. Hubo unas que otras quejas sobre cómo se debía hacer el movimiento y por qué no debía cambiarse, entre otras cosas, más se entendía que esos consejos se debían tomar con la mayor seriedad posible pues de ellos dependería mucho si sobrevivían o no.

Habiendo finalizado la práctica de ese día todos comenzaron a retirarse. Awashima, Yukari, Amerzo y Dohiko se adelantaron, dejando a Itaku, Reira y a Tsurara solos en el campo de entrenamiento, los cuales se habían quedado atrás a propósito para poder hablar con la Yuki Onna de la región de Kanto.

— ¿Por qué me pidieron que esperara, Itaku-san, Reira-chan? —preguntó la mujer del kimono blanco.

Los otros dos se miraron entre sí unos segundos, antes de que la mujer de cabellera rosada hablara.

— Tsurara-chan, quiero que sepas que Toono siempre será un lugar al que puedas llamar hogar —comenzó—. Desde que llegaste no ha habido día en el que este no fuera distinto al otro, y se te quiere agradecer por esos maravillosos días —explicó la Yuki Onna de Toono.

— Reira-chan… —susurró Tsurara un poco sonrojada.

— Pero —habló Itaku, el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados—, es momento de que vuelvas a tu verdadero hogar.

— ¿A mi verdadero hogar? —preguntó Tsurara— Pero qué dice, Itaku-san… este es el único lugar al que puedo llamar hogar —comentó ella—. Yo no tengo a dónde más ir…

— Te equivocas, Tsurara-chan —dijo Reira de forma serena—. Tú si tienes un lugar a dónde regresar, y es momento de que lo hagas.

La Yuki Onna más joven miró a su asesora con nerviosismo. Tenía miedo, ¿por qué tenía que irse de ese maravilloso lugar al que ya le había cogido cariño? No, no quería irse.

— ¿Pero por qué? Yo no me quiero ir de aquí, ustedes son mi fami-… —susurró ella, pero el Kamaitachi la interrumpió.

— Alguien te está esperando en casa —respondió el de cabellos cafés. Esa respuesta sorprendió a la joven de furisode blanco.

— Alguien… ¿me espera?

— Así es, Tsurara-chan —dijo Reira mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros cálidamente—. Él te está esperando en casa… seguramente debe estar devastado por tu desaparición…

Tsurara bajó la mirada ante esa explicación. La sensación que siempre había tenido sobre que alguien le hacía falta se hizo más grande.

La verdad es que no recordaba nada de su pasado, pero sabía que había una persona importante para ella, alguien con quien se suponía debía estar para poder sentirse completa; no es que sus amigos de Toono no lograran hacerla sentir plena, pero… había algo, alguien, que le hacía falta, pero no sabía quién era.

— _Pero __tengo __miedo, __miedo __de __no __poder __recordar __y __hacerme __más __daño __a __mi __misma__… _— pensó para sí misma, más sin darse cuenta, de sus labios salió un leve susurro—-. De acuerdo… —fue lo único que dijo, mientras sentía cómo es que su amiga, de también mirada dorada, acariciaba maternalmente sus cabellos.

Reira vio a Itaku y le asintió levemente. Él entendió y decidió adelantarse igualmente, más no se fue sin decir una última cosa.

— Nos iremos mañana en la mañana, será un largo viaje —dijo el Kamaitachi antes de emprender el camino a la aldea, pasando a través de los gigantes arboles que rodeaban la zona de entrenamiento.

Y finalmente, las dejó solas. Tsurara había comenzado a sentirse muy nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desmesuradamente, al igual que de sus bellos orbes comenzaron a salir unas cuantas lagrimas. Reira detectó ese leve acontecimiento y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

— No te preocupes, todo estará bien —le susurró maternalmente.

Tsurara, estando un poco más tranquila gracias a la sensación maternal que Reira le transmitía, asintió levemente. Ya no pensaría nada más, dejaría que las cosas ocurriesen como tenían que suceder.

A partir del día siguiente todo sería distinto.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic, naturalmente es un RikuTsu. La verdad es que no tenía planeado que fuera en capítulos, pero parece ser que me está quedando un poquito largo, por lo que no sé cuantos se vayan a hacer. La idea en sí ya la tengo, sólo me falta redactarla. Total. Espero que les guste lo que llevo. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida.

**Mención ****especial ****a: **br0kenztar**, **Lonely Athena, Corazón De Piedra Verde, Citsimsan, Taeyon- Oikawa, Tsurara12012, IvanchoFAA y a Yuuko Ichihara (Que por cierto mujer, ¡haste una cuenta! A Lonely Athena y a mí nos frustra mucho no poder responderte en los reviews. Esto es una orden :'D)

.

.

.

_**Suki90 presentó.**_


	2. Miedos, Consuelos, Saliendo de Toono

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, si lo hiciera cierta personita ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra~.

**Aclaraciones rápidas: **

*En algunas ocasiones habrá un símbolo que indicará una división entre algunos recuerdos, los cuales estarán completamente en itálicas.

* Cuando haya diálogos completamente en itálicas, incluso la descripción después del guión, implica que es un recuerdo; cosas del pasado que nadie narra.

* Habrá momentos en los que se utilizarán itálicas fuera de los guiones, estos son los pensamientos de los personajes. Esto se hace con el fin de no poner tanto dialogo seguido sin que un párrafo intervenga entre ellos. Pierdan cuidado, yo siempre les aclararé de quién ha sido ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseando por que nieve.<strong>

**Capitulo 2: **_Miedos. Consuelos. Saliendo de Toono._

La noche finalmente había llegado a la aldea de Toono. La cena igualmente había transcurrido como de costumbre, todos platicando entre sí, contentos. Sólo una de las tantas mujeres que había en la aldea se encontraba totalmente distraída; sus pensamientos se hallaban en otro lado.

_— Nos iremos mañana en la mañana, será un largo viaje —dijo el Kamaitachi antes de emprender el camino a la aldea._

_— No te preocupes, todo estará bien —le susurró maternalmente la otra Yuki Onna._

_Me pregunto si realmente todo estará bien… tengo miedo de no poder recordar nada cuando lleguemos a donde se supone es mi hogar. Otra cosa que me preocupa es… si podré reconocer a la persona que sé que es especial para mí; ¿será la misma que Itaku-san y Reira-chan dicen que me está esperando?_

Fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por la cabeza de la Yuki Onna de Kanto. Habiendo finalizado la cena todos se dirigieron a atender sus respectivas actividades, a las mujeres de las nieve les tocaba lavar los trastes.

— Vamos, Tsurara-chan, tenemos que terminar rápido —le dijo Reira con una sonrisa serena—. Recuerda que hay que madrugar.

Tsurara titubeó un momento, la simple mención de ese acontecimiento la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Más tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para sonreír y responder.

— ¡De acuerdo, Reira-chan! —respondió— ¡Vamos! —finalizó mientras se adelantaba.

La Yuki Onna de cabellos rosados se quedó atrás un momento mientras observaba a su amiga y casi hermana alejarse. Ella sabía que Tsurara estaba aterrada, y aunque ella quisiera fingir no podía engañar a nadie. La joven Yuki Onna era como un libro abierto para los demás; demasiado inocente… pura.

— _Se fuerte Tsurara… _—pidió dentro de su mente antes de comenzar seguirla para poder dejar los trastes limpios.

oOo

_— ¡Tsurara! ¡Oye, Tsurara! —gritó un niño pequeño de unos 5-7 años al parecer._

_— ¡Ah, Rikuo-sama! —respondió la aludida._

_— ¡Zen jugó conmigo el día de hoy! —le dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba a la mujer de las nieves._

_— Oh, ¿es enserio? ¡Se ve muy contento! —expresó ella mientras se inclinaba un poco para estar a la altura del pequeño._

_— ¿Sabes? ¡Él está a favor de que me convierta en el próximo Supremo Comandante! —comentó el pequeño con mucho entusiasmo. _

_Tsurara, al ver la enorme sonrisa de su Amo, no pudo evitar sonreírle de igual forma. Le encantaba ver al pequeño heredero tan entusiasmado cuando hablaba sobre la comandancia del Clan. _

_— Yo también lo estoy —comenzó—. Y en lo que se convierte en un buen Comandante, yo seré quien lo proteja, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ella esperaba por respuesta una afirmación. El niño, muy a pesar de siempre jugarle travesuras, era muy apegado a ella y le hacía caso la mayor parte de las veces a sus peticiones. _

_Más lo que el pequeño Nura respondió la dejó sin habla._

_— ¡No! ¡Yo voy a protegerte, Tsurara!_

_La Yuki Onna estaba sorprendida. No podía creer que hubiera… tanta determinación en la mirada de un pequeño niño como la de su pequeño Amo. Más pronto comprendió que era natural, ya que la sangre del gran Nurarihyon y el Segundo Supremo Comandante, Rihan Nura, corría por sus venas; era natural tener tal actitud con quienes estimaba. Por lo que la sonrisa volvió a su rostro._

_— Muy bien. Entonces, por favor conviértase en un Comandante que proteja a sus amigos más preciados —le respondió con ternura. El pequeño Rikuo la miró con alegría antes de asentir._

oOo

_— ¡Espere Rikuo-sama, no se vaya solo! —le gritó su guardiana personal mientras lo perseguía._

_— ¡Apresúrate Tsurara! —le gritó Rikuo esperándola momentáneamente manteniendo el trote— Anda, vamos a llegar tarde —dijo una vez la joven de pálida tez lo alcanzó antes de continuar._

_— ¡Sí! —respondió con ánimo al seguirlo._

_Y tan centrados estaban en tomar velocidad, no se dieron cuenta de que Aotabo también intentaba alcanzarlos, el cual iba detrás de ellos gritando sus nombres._

_Sólo les tomó unos cuantos minutos el por fin llegar a la escuela. Cuando finalmente estuvieron dentro del edificio, el joven Nura posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se dio la libertad de descansar un poco para poder retomar el aire, realmente se había agotado. Después sintió la fresca mano de Tsurara sobre su espalda acariciarle la espalda. _

_— Calma Rikuo-sama, llegó a tiempo —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro, esa que siempre podría uno ver en sus labios. _

_Rikuo giró su rostro levemente para verla de reojo antes de levantarse. Le sonrió y cogió de nuevo su mochila._

_— Gracias Tsurara —le respondió sonriente—. Te veo en el descanso, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó antes de avanzar._

_— Si, lo veremos en el descanso, Rikuo-sama —respondió mientras veía a su amigo Aotabo llegar, el cual también intentaba recuperar el aire. El joven castaño lo miró nerviosamente antes de darse la vuelta._

_— Bien, nos vemos._

oOo

_La noche había caído nuevamente, su forma nocturna reclamó el cuerpo del joven castaño, al cual no le quedó más opción que ceder. El joven de mirada carmesí no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia el cerezo que había en su hogar; ese que siempre había sido su lugar preferido de la casa. _

_Se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, observando las estrellas, las cuales curiosamente se veían más hermosas de lo habitual. Eso, más la calma que había esa noche en casa, hacia que la noche fuera maravillosa. Pero pronto ese silencio se rompió, gracias a la melodiosa voz de cierta personita._

_— Rikuo-sama —lo llamó la mujer. El joven miró hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz y sonrió._

_— Yo, Tsurara —saludó él informalmente sin moverse ni un poco._

_— Rikuo-sama, ¿no va a tomar su té de siempre? —preguntó la Yuki Onna. _

_Fue en ese momento en que el tercer heredero notó la bandeja que ella traía, la cual sostenía una taza. Sonrió. Era cierto, Tsurara siempre le llevaba su té aunque él no se lo pidiera, vaya que lo conocía bien._

_— Claro —respondió mientras bajaba del cerezo. _

_Se acercó a donde estaba Tsurara y se sentó en el pasillo. La Yuki Onna se inclinó arrodilló para poder dejar el té a su Amo. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Rikuo la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano._

_— ¿Rikuo-sama? _

_— ¿No quieres acompañarme? A veces es aburrido tomar el té solo —comentó él sin soltar la fría mano de su guardiana. _

_Tsurara no podía estar más roja, su Joven Amo acababa de invitarla a tomar el té con él. No es que le molestara pero… jamás pensó que algún día lo hiciera. Asintió levemente y se sentó a lado del muchacho de blancos cabellos._

_No dijeron nada por unos cuantos minutos, lo cual mataba de nervios a la dama de las nieves; estar de esa forma con su Amo era algo… que siempre había soñado; pero estar así de cerca sólo porque si, no por tener que protegerlo, le avergonzaba. _

_El silencio perduró un poco más, pero Rikuo se encargó de romperlo._

_— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —preguntó Rikuo sin verla._

_— ¿Eh? ¿Ne-Nerviosa? ¿De-De qué habla, Rikuo-sama? —preguntó Tsurara evidentemente nerviosa._

_— La temperatura bajó gradualmente, estás nerviosa —respondió Rikuo mirándola de reojo, lo que hizo que la joven de dorada mirada se pusiera más roja._

_— L-Lo siento Rikuo-sama, no era mi intensión —se disculpó levantándose y haciendo leves reverencias, lo cual le causó gracias a Rikuo. Era divertido ver qué tan nerviosa se podía poner su guardiana; era una de las facetas que le gustaba de ella._

_Desvió su mirada de ella y volvió a mirar las estrellas._

_— Olvídate de todo, Tsurara —comenzó con suavidad, lo que sorprendió a la dama de la nieve—. Mejor admira esta noche; es raro que el cielo nos dé un espectáculo como este estando en una ciudad._

_Tsurara parpadeó un momento antes de alzar la mirada hacia el cielo y sonreír maravillada. Era verdad, el cielo esa noche les estaba dando un espectáculo maravilloso, las estrellas… se veían hermosas, como hacía mucho no las veía._

_Volvió a sentarse con lentitud, y sin darse cuenta, su mano se posó sobre la de Rikuo. El joven se percató del tacto gracias a la frialdad de su mano, pero no le importó… ya que era como una fresca brisa en una noche de verano._

_Si, para Rikuo, la noche en ese momento no podía ser más perfecta._

oOo

_— ¡Rikuo-sama! —y su voz se perdió al ella unirse con la obscuridad que predominaba en aquel lugar mientras él hacía el intento de alcanzarla. _

_— ¡Tsurara! _

oOo

— ¡Tsurara! —gritó el joven de mirada castaña al levantarse abruptamente, su respiración se encontraba agitada. Su brazo se encontraba extendido hacia el frente, como si hubiera querido alcanzar a alguien— Tsurara… —finalizó mientras bajaba su brazo y posaba su mano sobre su rostro—. Otra vez, he soñado lo mismo… —dijo el joven de vacía mirada. Giró su rostro hacia el reloj que había a su lado y vio que no eran más allá de las 2: 00 A.M.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, parecía que no había llegado a despertar a alguien. Pero se retractó cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercándose.

— ¿Rikuo? —se escuchó desde afuera— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, estoy bien mamá… —respondió como siempre, seriamente mientras veía cómo es que su madre abría la puerta corrediza y lo miraba con una preocupada expresión.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te escuché gritar fuertemente… —le dijo mientras se sentaba cerca del futón.

— Sí, estoy bien… —respondió nuevamente habiendo retirado la mirada de ella.

Wakana Nura lo miró aún más preocupada. Esto no iba bien, su hijo había perdido ese característico brillo en sus ojos desde que se enteraron de la muerte de la pequeña Tsurara. Entendía que su pequeño estuviera dolido por la pérdida de alguien tan especial como lo era la Yuki Onna, pero tenía que empezar a sobrellevarlo y continuar con su vida.

Se acercó más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Esto sorprendió levemente a Rikuo, pero no bastó para que su mirada cambiara a la que una vez tuvo.

— Mi pequeño, ya no sufras más… por favor —comenzó ella mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo—. Entiendo tu dolor…

— Mamá… —susurró el Tercer Supremo Comandante.

— Escucha —comenzó—, yo pasé lo mismo cuando tu padre murió; pero tuve que sobrellevar su muerte por tu bien… tú aún dependías de mí, y yo no podía derrumbarme y dejarme morir tan sólo porque Rihan-san ya no estaba —le explicó sin romper el abrazo—. Es por eso, que tú tienes que hacer lo mismo…

— No puedo —comenzó Rikuo mientras levemente se acomodaba para poder abrazar a su madre de vuelta—. No puedo mamá…

— Claro que puedes, todo se puede en esta vida… aprenderás a sobrellevarlo si lo intentas —susurró mientras mecía con suavidad a su hijo.

Rikuo entendía las palabras de su madre, y sabía bien a qué se refería con que él debía hacer lo mismo que ella una vez tuvo que hacer. Él tenía una familia que había estado preocupada por él desde siempre, además de que sus amigos también estaban muy mortificados por su decaída actitud. Pero es que simplemente no podía aceptar la idea… de que tenía que olvidar a Tsurara, no quería; su recuerdo… era lo único que le quedaba de ella ahora.

— No quiero olvidar a Tsurara, mamá… — susurró con la voz quebrada. Las silenciosas lágrimas que tanto hacían sus ojos arder estaban comenzando a salir.

— No tienes que olvidarla, mi pequeño —respondió—. Sólo intenta ya no culparte a ti mismo por su muerte, no es tu culpa…

— ¡Claro que si es mi culpa, mamá! —respondió Rikuo alejándose del abrazo de su madre para levantarse, en ese instante, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer— Es mi culpa… no alcancé a tomar la mano de Tsurara… —explicó Rikuo mientras su vacía mirada se posaba sobre su mano—. Si tan sólo hubiera podido tomar su mano…

— Hubieras caído tú también… —susurró su madre. Rikuo la miró un momento, no supo si escuchó bien, pero la voz de quien fue la esposa del Segundo heredero Nura se escuchó… quebradiza—. Hubieras caído tú también, pudiste morir… y yo no hubiera podido soportar perder a alguien más.

— Mamá…—susurró devuelta el Tercero.

— Entiendo tú dolor hijo, créeme —respondió Wakana viéndolo igualmente con lágrimas en los ojos antes de levantarse también—. Yo sé qué tanto querías a Tsurara-chan; y por qué sé cómo te sientes te aconsejo como madre… que te perdones, esto te hará daño si continúas así. Tsurara-chan no querría verte de esta forma —susurró finalmente antes de volver a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras dejaba caer finalmente sus lagrimas.

Rikuo no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo se dejó abrazar mientras pensaba en las palabras de su madre. ¿Tendría razón? Lentamente, ambos se arrodillaron, hasta que finalmente Wakana quedó sentada sobre sus piernas y Rikuo recostado sobre su regazo.

_¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy preocupando a mamá, incluso se ha permitido llorar frente a mí cuando no lo hizo por la muerte de papá. Tsurara, dime… ¿qué es lo que tengo qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones?_

Ante esos pensamientos, las lágrimas que se habían detenido debido a la sorpresa de ver a su madre en ese estado volvieron a fluir. No supo cuando, ni en qué momento cerró los ojos y durmió en los brazos de su madre tal cual niño pequeño de cinco años,

— Perdónate, Rikuo; permítete seguir adelante… —susurró Wakana dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hijo antes de volver a mecerlo con cuidado entre sus brazos.

Una hora más tarde, Wakana salió de la habitación de su hijo, el cual ya se encontraba recostado de nuevo sobre su futón. Cuando salió suspiró cansada, no era que se le hubiera dificultado acomodar a Rikuo de nuevo en el futón, como buena madre sacaba fuerzas de sabrá Dios dónde cada vez que lo requiriera, era tan sólo que no sabía qué tanta fuerza emocional le quedara. No quería seguir viendo a su hijo de esa forma, no podía… sus fuerzas estaban llegando a su límite.

— Rikuo…

— ¿Se tranquilizó finalmente? —preguntó una voz desde las sombras, la cual sorprendió un poco a Wakana. Más pronto se percató de quién se trataba.

— Padre —respondió la joven de treinta y dos años al ver a su suegro levantado—. Si, finalmente se calmó y se fue a dormir —le dijo sonrientemente.

— Tch, vaya nieto que tengo. Permitirse caer en ese estado por el fallecimiento de alguien.

— Bueno, no era cualquier persona, Padre —comenzó Wakana con calma—. Era la chica que mi hijo quería con fuerza, de quien estoy segura estaba enamorado desde hacía mucho… —respondió ella tiernamente.

Nurarihyon se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos. Él sabía muy bien cómo era perder a la persona que más amabas en el mundo y que tú no pudieras hacer nada al respecto; lo experimentó dos veces y ambas fueron dolorosas, no quería que ocurriera… una tercera vez.

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —respondió Nurarihyon volviéndose a su habitación, siendo seguido por Wakana, quien también decidió dirigirse a la propia.

Habiendo llegado a su alcoba, el ex-Supremo Comandante del Clan Nura se sentó sobre su futón y se quedó pensativo. Realmente su heredero le preocupaba, ya eran dos años los que habían pasado y su estado no mejoraba. Su nieto tenía que sobrellevar ese dolor si es que no quería perder la cabeza y cometer una locura con tal de ver a quién amaba.

Decidió no pensar más en eso por el momento y se concentró en volver a dormir. Sabía que su nieto podía con esta y muchas otras batallas, sólo necesitaba un leve empujoncito para continuar adelante, aunque fuera difícil.

— No te limites, Rikuo…

A la mañana siguiente, el Tercer Supremo Comandante abrió los ojos con pesadez y se levantó. Todavía podía sentir el camino que dejaron sus lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la ducha, la cual estaba lista desde hacía unos cuantos minutos, Kejoro estaba a punto de ir a levantarlo, cuando se lo cruzó por el pasillo.

— Ah, Rikuo-sama, el baño ya está listo por si quiere tomar una ducha —le explicó Kino con una leve sonrisa. Rikuo se detuvo, la miró unos cuantos segundos y después continuó su camino hacia la ducha.

— Gracias Kejoro —fue lo único que respondió.

La mujer de cabellos cafés lo siguió con la mirada un poco sorprendida. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, no sólo era el hecho de que le hubiese respondido… sino que la leve sonrisa y ese pequeño destello en sus ojos fue lo que la dejó sin habla. A caso sería…. ¿Qué su Amo estaba comenzando a perdonarse? Oh cielos, no podía pedir menos, el ahora Comandante del Clan Nura había estado casi muerto en vida durante dos años, y verlo de esa forma esa mañana… le daba esperanzas a la mujer de largos cabellos.

_Por favor Yuki Onna, continúa ayudando a Rikuo-sama desde donde quiera que estés. Permite… que nuestro Amo vuelva a ser el de antes._

Pidió mentalmente Kino antes de continuar con sus labores. Por el momento no se lo diría a nadie, guardaría ese pequeño secreto para ella misma hasta que los demás comenzaran a ver un cambió también.

Mientras tanto, en Toono, cierto grupo de youkais se preparaba para salir de la aldea y emprender un largo viaje lejos de casa. Claro que siendo youkais no tardarían más de un día en llegar; si sus cálculos no fallaban llegarían un poco antes de que Rikuo siquiera llegara de la escuela.

Ya casi todos estaban listos, sólo hacían falta dos de las mujeres del grupo en salir de la Casa Principal.

— Bueno… hoy es el día… —susurró la joven cabellos negro azulados, la cual se encontraba todavía sentada en su habitación. La miró con cuidado. ¿Sería la última vez que la viera?— Lo más seguro es que si, se supone que yo ya no viviré aquí.

— ¿Estás lista, Tsurara? —se escuchó desde afuera. La puerta corrediza se abrió con lentitud para poder dejar a la vista a la Yuki Onna originaria de Toono— Vamos, nos están esperando —le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Tsurara dudó un momento si levantarse o no, pero la maternal mirada de su amiga le derrumbó momentáneamente todos los miedos que había dentro de ella y se levantó como si nada.

— Si, vamos… —respondió quedamente antes de ser jalada por la mayor de las Yuki Onna.

Pronto llegaron a donde se encontraban los demás esperándolas, el lugar era el mismo sitio de donde salieron por primera vez de la aldea junto a Rikuo. A Reira le causaba un poco de nostalgia, pero a Tsurara le causó un leve dolor de cabeza.

— _Este sitio es… _ —comenzó para sí misma mientras leves destellos del pasado aparecían en su mente. Soltó la mano de Reira y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tsurara-chan? —preguntó Reira un poco confundida. Todos los demás la miraron preocupados.

_Estos… recuerdos, ¿por qué? ¿De cuándo son? ¿Por qué aparecen en este momento…? _Se preguntó Tsurara mientras veía en su mente con claridad cómo es que iba cayendo de un sitio alto gritando el nombre de una persona; también logró escuchar que gritaban su nombre, como si le estuvieran respondiendo, la cual le hizo sentir, por un momento, que era alguien muy importante para ella; y luego sólo pudo ver cómo se golpeó la cabeza antes de caer al agua.

_Ahora comprendo. Después de eso… fui arrastrada hasta las afueras de Toono gracias al rio en el que caí. Y fue en ese momento en que Amezo-kun me encontró y me llevó con Reira-chan, Itaku-san y los demás. _Entendió Tsurara mientras veía fijamente el rio al mismo tiempo que su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a desaparecer.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, keho? —preguntó Yukari mientras se acercaba a su lado y jalaba de su furisode, lo que llamó la atención de la Yuki Onna de Kanto.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien —le respondió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus cabellos de la pequeña.

— Muy bien, entonces vámonos de una vez —expresó Itaku mientras tomaba su hoz, sus ojos cambiaban a dorado y concentraba su Miedo en su arma.

_Ha llegado la hora. Es momento de que deje Toono con mis amigos para que me puedan guiar a donde se supone yo debo estar. Tengo miedo pero… no me queda más opción que seguir lo que el destino me deparó. Además, tengo que saber quién es la persona que me está esperando y la que yo siento que es muy importante para mí._

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, Tsurara vio cómo Itaku logró cortar la barrera de Miedo que rodeaba la aldea de Toono. Como pensaba no le causó nada de esfuerzo. Itaku era un youkai muy fuerte y sabía mucho del manejo del miedo, eso era algo que todos, inclusive ella, admiraban del líder del grupo.

— Listo, vámonos —ordenó el Kamaitachi.

— Sí —respondieron todos comenzando a seguir al joven que pronto dejaría su forma humana de lado para darle paso a su aspecto de comadreja.

Finalmente al haber salido todos de la aldea, la barrera volvió a cerrarse, dejando ver nada más el río que se encontraba dentro de la aldea.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente pasando a través de los arboles, la única que se quedó un poco atrás fue Tsurara. Se quedó observando el sitio por dónde habían salido unos cuantos segundos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jamás olvidaría todo lo que pasó en esa villa, ni tampoco a la gente a la que conoció ahí; los recordaría por siempre, y los llevaría toda la vida en su corazón.

— ¡Tsurara-chan, apresúrate! —fue lo que escuchó la joven desde lejos.

— ¡Ya voy! —le gritó de vuelta a Reira, quién había sido la que la llamó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pasar de árbol en árbol para poder alcanzar a sus compañeros, los cuales se habían detenido a ver que no los seguía. Y habiéndolos alcanzado, todos los demás iniciaron de nuevo su viaje.

Mientras les seguía el paso, Tsurara giró levemente su rostro para poder mirar de reojo el despejado sitio que cada vez se veía menos. Dejó salir unas leves lágrimas y dijo para sí misma:

_Muchas gracias, Toono. Nos vemos._

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Y… se acabó el segundo capítulo. Wah, no pensé que me saldría más largo que el primero; es cierto que cuando dicen que las inspiración te llega es porque te llega. Espero poder actualizar así de rápido, sino… no creo que pase de la semana y media. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado este escrito tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. El reencuentro entre Rikuo y Tsurara no tarda en llegar. ¿Qué creen que pase en ese momento? ¿Tienen alguna teoría? ¡Me gustaría escucharla!

**Mención especial a: **br0kenztar**, **Lonely Athena, Corazón De Piedra Verde, Citsimsan, Taeyon- Oikawa, Tsurara12012, IvanchoFAA y a Yuuko Ichihara (Que por cierto mujer, ¡hazte una cuenta! A Lonely Athena y a mí nos frustra mucho no poder responderte en los reviews. Esto es una orden, :'D)

.

.

.

**_Suki90 presentó._**


	3. Dudas, esperanza, shock al llegar a casa

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, si lo hiciera cierta personita ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra~.

**Aclaraciones rápidas: **

* En algunas ocasiones habrá un símbolo que indicará una división entre algunos recuerdos, los cuales estarán completamente en itálicas. Estos son recuerdos muy lejanos, cosas que no pasaron recientemente.

* Cuando haya diálogos completamente en itálicas, incluso la descripción después del guión, implica que es un recuerdo; cosas del pasado que nadie narra. En estos casos no estará el símbolo de las tres "o" pues son recuerdos recientes.

* Habrá momentos en los que se utilizarán itálicas fuera de los guiones, estos son los pensamientos de los personajes. Esto se hace con el fin de no poner tanto dialogo seguido sin que un párrafo intervenga entre ellos. Pierdan cuidado, yo siempre les aclararé de quién ha sido ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseando por que nieve.<strong>

**Capítulo 3:**_ Dudas, esperanza, shock al llegar a casa._

El sol que ya se encontraba compartiendo sus cálidos rayos con Ciudad Ukiyoe vió salir presurosa a una joven de larga cabellera café y de mirada color miel. La Tokiota vestía elegantemente su uniforme de verano, el cual consistía en una blusa de marinero y falda azul.

La muchacha se dirigía presurosa hacia la escuela con un pan tostado en la boca, parecía ser que se le había hecho tarde.

_Mi nombre es Kana Ienaga, tengo 15 años y voy en el tercer año de secundaria de la Escuela Media Ukiyoe. Soy una muchacha normal, sin nada sorprendente que me pueda hacer destacar; bueno, mis amigos dicen que mi buen humor y mi sinceridad son lo que me representa, pero no creo que eso me haga tan especial. _

_Mis pasatiempos son la lectura, salir con mis amigos, pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia y salir a trotar en las mañanas. _

— _Aunque hoy fue la excepción _—pensó para sí mientras continuaba corriendo por la calle principal—. _El día de hoy se me hizo extremadamente tarde, tengo que apresurarme si quiero llegar antes de que cierren el portón de la escuela._

Habiendo terminado de comerse el pan que traía en la boca aumentó la velocidad considerablemente. Ese era un beneficio que había obtenido después de trotar tantos años en las mañanas, su resistencia había aumentado y ahora podía correr mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez pensó hacerlo.

_Hace dos años era una pequeña niña que uno podía catalogar como delicada, pero mucho han pasado en este par de años; muchos hemos cambiado, unos más que otros. Especialmente… él._

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado al momento de cruzar la entrada principal de la escuela y llegar pronto a los casilleros que era lo primero que uno veía al entrar al edificio. Posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se permitió tomar un poco de aire, lo había logrado, pudo vencer al tiempo que iba en su contra.

Se tranquilizó y abrió su casillero para poder sacar sus zapatos y dejar sus mocasines cafés dentro de él. Caminó con más calma por el pasillo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras al mismo tiempo que escuchaba muchos murmullos dirigidos hacia su persona.

Eso ya no le era nuevo. No era por presumir pero sabía que muchos la catalogaban como la más bella de la escuela desde hacía un año y medio. No había nadie que pudiese competir con su singular y natural belleza.

Haciendo caso omiso de cualquiera que le llamara subió presurosa las escaleras hasta que llegó al tercer piso del edificio para poder llegar a su aula de clase.

Cuando finalmente llegó abrió la puerta y saludó a todos con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días —saludó ella mientras entraba al aula.

— Buenos días, Ienaga-san —saludó la mayoría con el mismo buen humor.

Se dirigió con una sonrisa a su lugar, el cual estaba en el tercer puesto de las filas.

Más antes de dirigirse hacia allí decidió pasar primero por uno de los pupitres que se encontraban en el penúltimo lugar de la hilera que encontraba pegada a la ventana. En ella había un muchacho de melena café anaranjada, corta y un poco alborotada. Su mirada se encontraba posada hacia afuera, no podría decir en qué punto exactamente, pero lo más probable era que el cielo fuera su distracción.

— Buenos días, Rikuo-kun —saludó ella con una amigable sonrisa.

El muchacho escuchó a la joven de mirada café miel y giró su rostro hacia ella. La expresión que había en el rostro del chico ya no era nueva para la joven de 15 años, ya no le extrañaba ver esa seria y perdida mirada que su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia, le mostraba.

Lo único que la aliviaba un poco era el hecho de que aún continuaba prestando atención a su alrededor, hacía un año que había vuelto a hablar con los demás.

— Buenos días, Kana-chan… —fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a girar su rostro hacia la ventana.

La sonrisa que había en el rostro de la Tokiota se esfumó con lentitud mientras se alejaba de Rikuo. No saludó a nadie más pues sus amigas Saori Maki y Natsumi Torii ese semestre se encontraban en otro salón junto con Kiyotsugu y Shima.

_Y es precisamente Rikuo-kun quien ha cambiado más; después de ese… incidente nada volvió a ser lo mismo._

oOo

_— ¡Por qué me sostuviste, Kiyotsugu-kun! —le preguntó con rabia el chico de anteojos al más alto de todos— ¡Pude haber alcanzado a Tsurara si no lo hubieras hecho!_

_— ¡Si, pero ambos hubiesen caído! —gritó Kiyotsugu enfurecido mientras lo tomaba de los hombros— ¡No te alteres Nura-kun, podemos buscarla una vez salga el sol!_

_— ¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Tsurara puede estar herida en alguna parte de esta montaña y tú sugieres que esp-…! —y fue lo único que pudo decir al final pues recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, lo que lo dejó inconsciente._

_— ¡Kiyotsugu-kun! —gritó Kana mientras se acercaba a sus amigos— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó consternada al ver a su mejor amigo inconsciente en los brazos del líder de la Patrulla Paranormal Kiyojuji mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas._

_Kiyotsugu prefirió llamar a Shima y pedirle que le ayudara a acomodar a Rikuo en su espalda y salir de allí mejor para ir con la autoridad más cercana y pedir ayuda, que responderle a una destrozada Kana que, junto con Saori y Natsumi, derramaba un mar de lágrimas sin poder ser capaz de detenerlas._

_Cuando finalmente pudieron ser capaces de salir de la montaña, la cual contenía un recorrido turístico por sus bellos paisajes, se dirigieron hacia el guardia que custodiaba la entrada a tal sitio turístico. El oficial los vio alarmadamente y se acercó presuroso hacia ellos._

_— Muchachos, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —les preguntó con mortificación al ver a las muchachas llorando sin control._

_— ¡Oficial, una amiga nuestra ha caído por una de las salientes en la montaña! —comentó Kiyotsugu alarmado—. ¡Llame a un equipo de rescate, se lo suplico!_

_— Pe-Pero a esta hora es imposible encontrar a-…_

_— ¡Hágalo por favor! —gritaron las tres jóvenes que se encontraban abrazadas entre sí intentando calmarse entre ellas._

_— ¡Se lo suplicamos, la vida de nuestra amiga corre peligro! —gritó Shima mientras mostraba sus enormes cascadas de lágrimas._

_— ¡D-De acuerdo! —respondió el oficial mientras se dirigía hacia su puesto y tomaba el teléfono para poder llamar al equipo de rescate._

oOo

_Esa misma noche fuimos y dejamos a Rikuo-kun a su casa para que descansara, nosotros fuimos a la montaña al día siguiente desde muy temprano. Cuando finalmente llegamos pudimos ver cómo es que el equipo de rescate se acercaba hasta la entrada. Teníamos la esperanza de que alguno de ellos trajera el cuerpo inconsciente de Oikawa-san, pero lo único que hallaron fue la bufanda que siempre traía, ensangrentada. Lo que nos aterrorizó a todos._

_Ese mismo día fuimos a casa de Rikuo para notificarle la terrible noticia, pero al llegar nos dijeron que él aún no despertaba. Con pesar le dijimos lo que sucedió a su madre y ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el triste notificado. _

_Cuando Wakana-san vió la bufanda que Kiyotsugu traía en sus manos su mirada se entristeció aún más y le pidió que se le entregara, algo que me pareció un poco extraño pero pensamos que tenía sus razones. _

_Días después fui a visitar a Rikuo-kun a su casa, y lo que vi me sorprendió muchísimo. No podía creer lo que veía… la mirada de mi mejor amigo se encontraba vacía, sin vida. Él se encontraba sujetando con fervor la bufanda de Oikawa-san, como si tuviera miedo a perderla. Intenté hablarle pero no me respondió. _

_Su madre me dijo que era mejor que me fuera, que en ese momento Rikuo-kun no le contestaría a nadie por el trauma tan fuerte que le causó la muerte de Oikawa Tsurara. _

_No me sorprendía que Rikuo-kun estuviese así, siempre pensé que ellos eran muy unidos… que salían, así que tal vez… comprendía que el dolor que él sentía era mayor que el de los demás. Por eso dejé de presionarlo y dejarlo recuperarse poco a poco._

— _Ha tenido mucha mejoría, de eso no hay duda… pero su actitud continúa siendo ajena a la que antes poseía —_pensó para sí dándole una última mirada a su amigo antes de comenzar la clase.

— Muy bien, abran sus libros de texto en la página…. —se escuchó al maestro decir para que los alumnos comenzaran a prestar atención a la clase que ya comenzaba.

Mientras que todos se portaban como obedientes palomitas, un estudiante decidió hacer caso omiso a esa indicación. La mirada de Rikuo Nura continuaba estando pegada al celeste cielo, ¿qué había de interesante? Nada en realidad, sólo era una vía de escape para sus constantes lamentos.

Desvió levemente la mirada del cielo hasta la acera del otro lado de la calle, y allí vio pasar a una madre junto a su hijo, parecía ser que iban directo hacia la guardería. La mujer lo miraba felizmente, mientras que el pequeño iba dando pequeños saltos mientras caminaba; parecía que igualmente mantenían una leve conversación.

Fue en ese momento que la propia conversación entre su madre y él volvió a su mente. Pero en especial…

_— Hubieras caído tú también, pudiste morir… y yo no hubiera podido soportar perder a alguien más._

_— Mamá…—susurró devuelta el Tercero._

_— Entiendo tú dolor hijo, créeme —respondió Wakana viéndolo igualmente con lágrimas en los ojos antes de levantarse también—. Yo sé qué tanto querías a Tsurara-chan; y por qué sé cómo te sientes te aconsejo como madre… que te perdones, esto te hará daño si continúas así. Tsurara-chan no querría verte de esta forma —susurró finalmente antes de volver a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras dejaba caer finalmente sus lagrimas._

Un leve suspiró salió de los labios del heredero Nura antes ese recuerdo. Jamás… jamás pensó volver a ver de esa forma a su madre; ella siempre se había mostrado fuerte, mucho más después de la repentina muerte de Rihan.

Siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, nunca la verías sin una en ellos.

_Es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de que le he hecho mucho daño a mi madre. Y no sólo a ella, sino que también al abuelo y a mis amigos. Sé… que debo intentar seguir adelante por su bien, y por el mío. Pero… es difícil, me da miedo olvidarte, Tsurara._

— ¿Qué… debo hacer? —se preguntó Rikuo a sí mismo en susurro mientras resignado ponía atención a la clase que el profesor estaba impartiendo después de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos un buen rato.

La clase en sí le parecía aburrida, pero no quería meterse en problemas con el profesor que peor reputación tenía en la escuela por ser tan estricto y con mal temperamento.

El descanso finalmente llegó después de estar unas cuantas horas en el aula sentados y sin moverse. La mayor parte de los alumnos comenzó salir del salón para dirigirse hacia la cafetería, mientras que otros tantos prefirieron permanecer allí, ya que traían sus almuerzos con ellos.

Uno de los que había decidido quedarse era Rikuo Nura, ya que él siempre traía su almuerzo preparado, aunque pocas veces era que lo comía.

La mirada del joven castaño se encontraba centrada en su almuerzo hasta que la voz de alguien logró distraerlo.

— Rikuo-kun… —pronunció la joven de suave voz. El mencionado no tuvo necesidad de girar su rostro para ver a quién le llamada, de cualquier forma… era la única que le hablaba a esas alturas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kana-chan? —preguntó este mientras abría su almuerzo. Kana se quedó callada un momento mientras veía como es que su amigo centraba en desabrochar el nudo del pañuelo. Más después se centró en mover una silla que estaba a su lado y sentarse en ella.

— ¿Te molesta si como contigo? —preguntó mientras enseñaba su almuerzo.

Rikuo la miró de reojo un momento, estuvo a punto de decirle que por ese día quería comer solo, pero al verla tan ansiosa y animada no pudo más que suspirar y girar su rostro por completo hacia ella.

— No, para nada, comamos juntos —le dijo con calidez, lo que sorprendió un poco a Kana, ya que Rikuo había sido totalmente seco después del incidente.

— Gracias, Rikuo-kun —le respondió alegremente la joven de cabellera café mientras también desabrochaba el nudo del pañuelo.

Y así su convivencia en el descanso dio comienzo. Durante toda la hora hablaron de mucho y de nada, la mayor parte de las veces era Kana quien comenzaba la conversación. Rikuo, intentando no ignorarla sólo asentía con la cabeza o contestaba con monosílabas.

A Kana le frustraba un poco eso, pero no podía pedir mucho ya que el tan sólo hecho de que su compañero le respondiera ya era un gran logro. Por lo que no le quedaba más que resignarse a aceptar sus secas contestaciones.

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Principal del Clan Nura todo se llevaba a cabo conforme a la rutina. La única que estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos era la mujer de larga cabellera y sensual cuerpo, Kejoro; quien tan distraída estaba que lo que actualmente estaba preparando se había comenzado a quemar.

— ¡Kejoro-chan, se te quema la comida! —le dijo una voz por detrás, lo que hizo que la mujer youkai saliera de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Cielos! —gritó ella mientras quitaba la hoya del fuego apresuradamente— Ay, por poco…

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kejoro-chan? —preguntó la mujer de corta y castaña cabellera, viendo como la mencionada volteaba a verla.

— Wa-Wakana-sama —susurró Kejoro—. E-Eh, no me pasa nada, sólo he estado pensando mucho el día de hoy.

Wakan sonrió únicamente y se acercó a ella para ayudarle en la cocina como siempre lo había hecho, aunque a veces hubiera sido ella quien hiciera más desastre.

— ¿Es Rikuo quien ocupa tus pensamientos? —preguntó mientras limpiaba lo que se había votado de la hoya, lo que sorprendió a Kino.

— ¿Có-Cómo supo eso? —preguntó.

— Bueno, es que el día de hoy… mi hijo se veía un poco más relajado. Tal vez fue sólo un poco… pero pude ver un leve brillo en sus ojos nuevamente —comenzó a explicar ella con una dulce sonrisa mientras recordaba la mirada que su hijo le dio esa mañana al agradecerle su apoyo en la noche anterior.

Kejoro se permitió liberar unas leves lágrimas al escuchar eso. Sabía que no debía dudar de lo que una madre decía… pero temía que sólo fuera por un momento, que ese brillo haya sido tan efímero como muchas cosas en el mundo.

Wakana entendía perfectamente el sentimiento que Kejoro sentía en esos momentos. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos fuertemente mientras le seguía dedicando una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, mi hijo es fuerte… volverá a ser el de antes en menos de lo que esperamos —le comentó—. Recuerda que igual es hijo de Rihan-sama, y él era todo menos una persona débil… y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo —le explicó mientras Kejoro abría enormemente su único ojo visible—. Así que lo único que nos queda por hacer es continuar apoyándolo el tiempo que él lo necesite… ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó finalmente mientras alejaba la visible lagrima que había caído de los ojos de la joven.

Las palabras de Wakana Nura no pudieron ser más precisas. Era cierto, lo único que ellas tenían que hacer en esos momentos era seguir apoyando a Rikuo, no podían hacer más por él. Pero cualquier cosa bastaba.

— Si, de acuerdo… —fue lo único que respondió la mujer de largos cabellos mientras le regresaba una tranquila sonrisa.

— De acuerdo —respondió alegre—. ¡Entonces dejemos la tristeza de lado y encarguémonos de hacer una comida riquísima para todos en la mansión! —comentó Wakana alegremente mientras juntaba la palma de sus manos antes de comenzar a ir de un lado a otro en la cocina, viendo qué es lo que sería más conveniente preparar para poder reponer lo que por descuido de Kejoro se había quemado.

A la joven de mirada miel no le quedó de otra más que ayudarle a la esposa del Segundo Comandante a sacar los ingredientes necesarios.

Las horas pasaron volando, y sin que nadie se percatara… la tarde había llegado finalmente a Ciudad Ukiyoe. Y no sólo el precioso cielo anaranjado se dejó ver, sino que también, a las afueras de la ciudad se veía a un grupo de siete personas entraron a las afueras de la ciudad.

Los Toono finalmente habían pisado la región de Kanto.

— Finalmente hemos llegado —comentó la ahora fémina Awashima—. Hacía mucho que no venía a Ukiyoe.

— Tienes razón —comenzó Reira—. Y me alegro que hayamos llegado porque Tsurara-chan y yo nos estamos derritiendo por lo sudadas que estamos —dijo ella intentando enfriarse con sus heladas manos.

— Que poco aguantan ustedes las Yuki Onna —comentó Amezo mientras se sentaba en el suelo mientras tomaba un respiro.

— No se puede hacer nada, son mujeres de hielo y el calor les hace daño, Keho —explicó Yukari, la cual estaba posicionada entre Reira e Itaku, el cual había estado callado todo este tiempo.

Mientras que los demás se detenían un momento para tomar un respiro, la mujer del furisode blanco dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para poder observar mejor la ciudad que tenía frente a sí.

— ¿Ciudad… Ukiyoe? —preguntó Tsurara al momento en que una extraña sensación de melancolía se apoderaba de ella.

— Así es, aquí es donde solías vivir con anterioridad… —respondió Itaku mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos cruzados.

_Entiendo. Ahora lo comprendo. Así que esta era la ciudad que cada noche veía en mis sueños, esa que siempre aparecía antes que la sombra de ese ser especial. Si viví aquí entonces era normal que mi mente la recordase inconscientemente. _

Pensó para sí Tsurara mientras continuaba contemplando la ciudad que ya estaba siendo cubierta por la obscuridad del atardecer. Varias luces comenzaron a hacerse presentes, lo que dio luz verde a los youkai de Toono.

— Es hora de irnos —ordenó Itaku antes de dar un gran salto hacia la ciudad.

— Si —respondieron todos mientras lo seguían. Tsurara vaciló un momento, estaba nerviosa y es que no podía evitarlo, cada vez estaba más cerca del lugar que sus amigos de Toono le decían era su hogar.

_Cálmate Tsurara, todo estará bien… tus amigos estarán contigo todo el tiempo; así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse._

Y con ese pensamiento, la dama de hielo de la región de Kanto siguió a los de Toono, los cuales se habían detenido para esperarla. Habiéndolos alcanzado emprendieron su viaje de nuevo hacia su nuevo objetivo: La Casa Principal del Clan Nura.

Mientras tanto, el hermoso atardecer era apreciado por muchos estudiantes que apenas iban saliendo de la escuela para dirigirse hacia sus casas. Aunque parecían muchos en realidad eran pocos, ya que la gran mayoría se iba a las 2: 30 P.M, los únicos que se quedaban un poco más en las instalaciones eran los que pertenecían a algún club en específico o eran los encargados de asear su respectiva aula.

Ya un poco más lejos del instituto se veía a dos jóvenes caminar con lentitud. Ambos iban muy callados, no porque no supieran de qué hablar sino porque uno simplemente no cooperaba con algún tema.

_Me gusta estar con Rikuo-kun, y amo ser la única con la que pasa más tiempo pero… a veces es tan difícil hablarle. Justo ahora no sé ni de qué conversar, y casi llegamos a la esquina donde tomamos caminos diferentes. _

_A ver… piensa Kana, ¿qué tema puede interesarle a Rikuo-kun? El día de hoy ya trataste de todo…_

La joven de quince años se quedó pensando un momento en qué tema de conversación llevar. Miró con cuidado al joven que venía a su lado y observó por primera vez lo que ya había estado allí todo el día, un leve destello de vida en las orbes chocolatosos.

_No puedo creerlo, sus ojos… sus ojos han comenzado a tener brillo de nuevo. ¿Será posible que… Rikuo-kun lo esté ya superando? Eso… sería genial. Si Rikuo-kun olvida a Oikawa-san en ese aspecto… entonces quiere decir que mi oportunidad ha llegado._

— Y dime Rikuo-kun, ¿cómo vas en lo que respecta a tu vida amorosa? — preguntó su mirarlo, estaba un poco sonrojada— Es decir, ¿ya te interesó alguna chica?

Kana esperó la respuesta en silencio, continuó caminando unos cuantos pasos cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que Rikuo ya no la seguía. Se giró y vió al joven de mirada café con la vista hacia abajo y los puños cerrados. La joven se acercó nuevamente.

— ¿Rikuo-kun…?

— Nadie… —comenzó él por lo bajo.

— ¿Eh?

— No hay nadie, ella es única… nadie ocupará su lugar… —susurró nuevamente mientras permitía que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por su alborotado flequillo.

Kana se sintió culpable, no debió haber dicho eso… Es cierto que habían pasado dos años después de esa tragedia, pero eso no significaba que el joven Nura se hubiera recuperado del todo; es sólo que ese destello de vida la cegó y no midió sus palabras ya que el tema para él aún era muy delicado.

— L-Lo siento, Rikuo-kun… no debí-…

— Kana-chan… ¿puedes seguir tú sola desde aquí? —preguntó con seriedad.

— ¿E-Eh? Ah… sí, claro… —respondió Kana con dificultad.

— Lo siento. Nos vemos mañana —y con esa respuesta comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, dejando a una culpable Kana detrás.

Le enfurecía, le molestaba mucho que todos le pidieran que siguiera adelante así nada más, que olvidará a Tsurara. También le frustraba el hecho de que le preguntaran cosas dolorosas para él como eso de "¿Ya hay alguien que te guste?" cuando saben de sobra que jamás podrá haber alguien que ocupe su corazón.

Lo sentía por Kana, pues sabía que sentía algo por él, pero no podía corresponderle, nunca podría.

Continuó corriendo hacia su hogar sin disminuir la velocidad, hasta que finalmente llegó a las puertas principales. Se tomó un respiro después de correr tanto hasta que finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento. Entró con calma a su casa, como siempre, siendo recibido por su madre.

— Ya llegué —fue lo único que dijo.

— Bienvenido, me alegro que ya estés de vuelta —le dijo su madre totalmente animada, lo cual extrañó un poco a Rikuo, pero no le tomó tanta importancia. Entro de lleno a la casa y se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero fue detenido nuevamente por la voz de su madre—. Por favor cámbiate rápido, la cena estará lista muy pronto.

— De acuerdo.

Y sin más se dirigió nuevamente a la que es su alcoba para deshacerse de sus vestimentas escolares.

Más de pronto comenzó a escuchar mucho murmullo por el pasillo, le extraño que fuera sólo eso y no un gran escándalo como por lo general era. Se asomó con cuidado y pudo ver que todo ese leve escándalo se estaba llevando a cabo frente a su propia alcoba.

— ¿Qué les estará pasando? —preguntó levemente mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba a la habitación. Los pequeños youkai se percataron de su presencia y se acercaron a saludarlo.

— Bienvenido Rikuo-sama, que bueno que está de vuelta —expresó Natto-Kozo emocionado. Rikuo lo miró por unos instantes y le preguntó con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó ya estando frente a la puerta, posando su mano sobre ella para abrirla. Natto-Kozo se puso un poco ansioso, tanto así que no podía articular bien las palabras. Rikuo suspiró, cerró los ojos y procedió a comenzar a abrir la puerta— Mejor olvídalo —comenzó mientras abría la puerta completamente y de ahí muchos "Oh" se hicieron presentes, más él los ignoró —; sólo déjenme entrar a mi habitación y cambiar-…

— ¡Ah! —fue lo que interrumpió al Tercer Supremo Comandante del Clan Nura. Este abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sorprendió por lo que vio dentro de su alcoba. Quien estaba allí era una joven que se encontraba en el suelo terminando de ponerse su furisode blanco con tonos azules y sus calcetines, lo que dejaba parte de su pierna izquierda totalmente expuesta, fue lo que los ojos del joven Nura vieron.

La muchacha se cubrió rápidamente y se puso de pie, quedándose estática ante el lindo muchacho que tenía frente a sí, y él no se quedaba atrás.

— _No… puede ser _–pensó para sí el Tercer Supremo comandante mientras veía aún en estado de shock a la joven que había comenzado a sonrojarse al no dejar de sentir la penetrante mirada del joven. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle quién era, pero este se le adelantó y pronunció lo que ella jamás se imaginó que un extraño fuese a pronunciar—. Tsu… rara…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Y… corte. Eso es todo por ahora mis estimados lectores. Siento mucho el retraso, pero ya sabían que estos días iba a estar un poco difícil por eso de los días festivos. Por cierto, ¡feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que este año los colme de muchísimas bendiciones.

**Mención especial a: **br0kenztar**, **Lonely Athena, Corazón De Piedra Verde, Citsimsan, Taeyon- Oikawa, Tsurara12012, IvanchoFAA y a Yuuko Ichihara (Que por cierto mujer, ¡hazte una cuenta! A Lonely Athena y a mí nos frustra mucho no poder responderte en los reviews. Esto es una orden, :'D)

.

.

.

**_Suki90 presentó._**


	4. Reencuentros, explicaciones

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, si lo hiciera cierta personita ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra~.

**Aclaraciones rápidas: **

* En algunas ocasiones habrá un símbolo que indicará una división entre algunos recuerdos, los cuales estarán completamente en itálicas. Estos son recuerdos muy lejanos, cosas que no pasaron recientemente.

* Cuando haya diálogos completamente en itálicas, incluso la descripción después del guión, implica que es un recuerdo; cosas del pasado que nadie narra. En estos casos no estará el símbolo de las tres "o" pues son recuerdos recientes.

* Habrá momentos en los que se utilizarán itálicas fuera de los guiones, estos son los pensamientos de los personajes. Esto se hace con el fin de no poner tanto dialogo seguido sin que un párrafo intervenga entre ellos. Pierdan cuidado, yo siempre les aclararé de quién ha sido ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior Kana Ienaga hizo acto de presencia.<p>

_Mi nombre es Kana Ienaga, tengo 15 años y voy en el tercer año de secundaria de la Escuela Media Ukiyoe._

_— Buenos días, Rikuo-kun —saludó ella con una amigable sonrisa. _

_El muchacho escuchó a la joven de mirada café miel y giró su rostro hacia ella._

_— Buenos días, Kana-chan… —fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a girar su rostro hacia la ventana._

Varias personas se dieron cuenta del brillo en la mirada de Rikuo.

_— ¿Es Rikuo quien ocupa tus pensamientos? —preguntó mientras limpiaba lo que se había votado de la hoya, lo que sorprendió a Kino._

_— ¿Có-Cómo supo eso? —preguntó._

_— Bueno, es que el día de hoy… mi hijo se veía un poco más relajado. Tal vez fue sólo un poco… pero pude un leve brillo en sus ojos nuevamente —comenzó a explicar ella con una dulce sonrisa mientras recordaba la mirada que su hijo le dio esa mañana al agradecerle su apoyo en la noche anterior._

_Kejoro se permitió liberar unas leves lágrimas al escuchar eso._

_— No te preocupes, mi hijo es fuerte… volverá a ser el de antes en menos de lo que esperamos —le comentó—. Recuerda que igual es hijo de Rihan-sama, y él era todo menos una persona débil… y tú lo sabes tan bien como._

El mismo Rikuo ha comenzado a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas…

_Es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de que le he hecho mucho daño a mi madre. Y no sólo a ella, sino que también al abuelo y a mis amigos. Sé… que debo intentar seguir adelante por su bien, y por el mío. Pero… es difícil, me da miedo olvidarte, Tsurara._

_— ¿Qué… debo hacer? —se preguntó Rikuo a sí mismo en susurro._

Camino a casa sucedieron varias cosas. Ciertas emociones fueron sacudidas en el joven Nura: Dolor…

_— Y dime Rikuo-kun, ¿cómo vas en lo que respecta a tu vida amorosa? — preguntó sin mirarlo, estaba un poco sonrojada— Es decir, ¿ya te interesó alguna chica?_

_— Nadie… —comenzó él por lo bajo._

_— ¿Eh? _

_— No hay nadie, ella es única… nadie ocupará su lugar… —susurró nuevamente mientras permitía que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por su alborotado flequillo_.

Y sorpresa.

_— ¡Ah! —fue lo que interrumpió al Tercer Supremo Comandante del Clan Nura. _

_— No… puede ser –pensó para sí el Tercer Supremo comandante mientras veía aún en estado de shock a la joven que había comenzado a sonrojarse al no dejar de sentir la penetrante mirada del joven. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle quién era, pero este se le adelantó y pronunció lo que ella jamás se imaginó que un extraño fuese a pronunciar—. Tsu… rara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: <strong>_Reencuentros, explicaciones._

La muchacha de dorada mirada aún estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos, más lo que la sorprendió mucho más fue el hecho de que ese joven que veía por primera vez supiera su nombre. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿A caso… la conocía?

— ¿Có-Cómo sabes mi nombre…? —preguntó temerosa— ¿Quién eres? —finalizó.

— Tsurara… —comenzó, parecía ser que no la había escuchado—. No puedo creerlo… —volvió a repetir mientras se acercaba lentamente. Sus ojos habían comenzado a arder, sus lágrimas estaban buscando salir de nuevo.

Tsurara no entendía por qué ese joven tenía una enorme mezcla de tristeza, sorpresa, alegría, y otro sentimiento que no pudo descifrar, en su mirada. Y tampoco entendía bien por qué le daba tanto dolor el verlo así… derramando tantas lágrimas de la nada.

Rikuo comenzó a acercarse a ella, quería tocarla… sujetarla de los brazos y abrazarla, apretarla contra sí para poder sentir su inconfundible fresca temperatura. Necesitaba saber que sí estaba ahí, que no era una más de sus ilusiones, que no se estaba volviendo loco.

Finalmente logró estar cerca de ella y apresarla con sus brazos con fuerza, lo que dejó más sorprendida a la dama de hielo; tan sumida había estado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la cercanía del muchacho hasta que las extremidades masculinas la rodearon.

— No es una ilusión… —susurró Rikuo abrazándola con fuerza—. Realmente estás aquí, con vida… —volvió a decir, esta vez con la voz queriéndose quebrar debido al agua salada que caía de sus ojos.

_¿Qué… es esto? ¿Por qué este muchacho me ha abrazado así tan de repente? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Ni siquiera lo conozco, ¡no sé por qué tiene estás confianzas conmigo! Aw, ¡por culpa de esto me he sonrojado! _

Pensó para sí la bella mujer de hielo, intentando controlar también el sonrojo que se había formado al sentir los brazos de Rikuo rodeándola. Nunca nadie la había abrazado de esa manera. Y ahora que lo pensaba… no se sentía tan mal, parecía como… si hubiera deseado algo así durante mucho tiempo.

_Qué extraño, esta sensación… es muy agradable. Estar así con este muchacho que no conozco…_

_¿Eh?_

_Esperen…_

_¡Que no conozco! _

Y ante ese pensamiento, Tsurara se alejó abruptamente de Rikuo Nura, quien la vio un poco confundido.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó Tsurara un poco molesta mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se alejaba un poco más de él—. Quién… ¡Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso! —volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez alzando un poco la voz, lo que desconcertó al joven Nura.

— ¿Eh? Pero… ¿De qué estás hablando Tsurara? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó nervioso.

— Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber —respondió de igual forma—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir… ¿Quién eres tú?

Y esa pregunta fue la que terminó de sorprender a Rikuo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era? No había cambiado tanto en esos dos años que estuvieron separados como para que no lo reconociera.

— Pero, ¿qué dices? Tsurara, no he cambiado tanto como para que no me reconozcas —explicó Rikuo un poco nervioso, esto no le estaba causando gracia—. Vamos, soy yo, Rikuo —dijo, esperando que la expresión de desconcierto de la mujer se fuera y diera paso a una de total alegría al recordarlo; pero no fue así, es más, la mirada de ella se había vuelto mucho más confundida.

— Lo siento pero, no te conozco… —respondió Tsurara levemente, un poco apenada por tener que revelarle la verdad al joven y tumbarle la ilusión de que se conocían, según ella.

El corazón de Rikuo se detuvo ante esa declaración. Eso… no podía ser cierto.

— Tsu-Tsurara, es una broma… ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Rikuo mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, pero la joven de hielo se alejaba un poco más—. Dime que es una broma, por favor —suplicó nervioso.

Tsurara, quien seguía abrazándose a sí misma, negó con la cabeza quedamente. Le daba un poco de pena, el muchacho realmente se veía devastado, pero no podía mentirle. Ella no sabía de quién se trataba.

— Es… mentira… —susurró Rikuo con la voz quebrada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración.

— Lamento decir que no es una mentira, Rikuo —dijo una rasposa voz por detrás, seriamente.

Tanto Rikuo como Tsurara se sorprendieron un poco por la abrupta interrupción. Fijaron su mirada en la entrada de la habitación y pudieron ver al primer supremo comandante del Clan junto a la segunda a Wakana Nura. Kejouro, Kubinashi, Aotabo y Kurotabo también se encontraban a su lado.

— A-Abuelo… Mamá, muchachos… —susurró Rikuo girándose un poco para no darles la espalda.

— Esto no es una broma, Rikuo —volvió a decir Nurarihyon—. Yuki Onna realmente ha perdido la memoria —concluyó él mientras Wakana se acercaba con lentitud a Rikuo con una triste sonrisa.

— Pero cómo es eso posible abuelo —preguntó Rikuo confuso—. Está aquí, ¿cómo pudo llegar si perdió la memoria? —volvió a preguntar antes de que su madre tomara una de sus manos con fuerza.

— Porque nosotros la trajimos —respondió una voz ajena a las que estaban en la habitación.

Cuando Rikuo fijo otra vez su mirada en la entrada de su habitación, vió recargado sobre el marco de su puerta a su antiguo maestro, a su viejo amigo de Toono, Itaku el Kamaitachi, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada serena.

— Itaku… —susurró Rikuo.

— No sólo él está aquí, Rikuo —dijo la fémina Awashima apareciendo a un lado de Itaku—. Todos decidimos venir a Ukiyoe —explicó mientras que Reira, Dohiko, Yukari y Amezo se dejaban ver.

— Chicos… —susurró Tsurara antes de dirigirse a los brazos de Reira, buscando refugio. Tal acción dejó sin hablar a Rikuo.

— Tranquila Tsurara-chan —comentó Reira, acariciando con cariño sus largos cabellos. La joven temblaba un poco debido a lo que anteriormente había pasado—. No tienes por qué estar así, debes calmarte, aquí nadie va a hacerte daño —susurró con ternura.

— Pero… —susurró Tsurara de vuelta antes de mirar de reojo a Rikuo, el cual tenía una enorme interrogante sobre sí.

_¿Cómo es posible que a ellos si los reconozca? No entiendo, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? _

La mente de Rikuo estaba tan confundida por tantos hechos, tantas cosas que habían pasado en un solo rato, que no lograba pensar con claridad la cosas, incluso lo más obvio se le hacía complicado de entender en esos momentos.

Requería de explicaciones, ahora.

En ese preciso instante, sintió su sangre hervir. Conocía ya muy bien esa sensación, era una que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, su apariencia youkai… estaba buscando salir nuevamente.

Pronto todos pudieron apreciar el repentino cambio que el Nura estaba teniendo. Su castaño cabello estaba tornándose blanco con negro, un poco alargado. Sus chocolatosos ojos se tornaron de un bello tono carmín. Su cuerpo sólo creció unos cuantos centímetros más. Finalmente, la apariencia nocturna del joven Nura había vuelto.

Con suma delicadeza, retiró la mano que su madre tenía en su brazo y dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante.

— Explícate, Itaku. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Rikuo, viendo fijamente al Kamaitachi.

Mientras que el Nura exigía las explicaciones, la dama de hielo menor no cabía en su asombro. No podía creer lo tanto que el muchacho había cambiado en tan sólo unos segundo.

_El joven que anteriormente estaba frente a mi… tenía una mirada dolida, pero dulce. Este muchacho también tiene la demuestra, pero lo que es diferente, sin duda alguna, es ese enojo que desprenden sus ojos…_

Pensó para sí Tsurara sin despegar en ningún momento su dorada mirada del de ojos carmín. Y, sin notarlo, un leve tono rosado se apoderó de sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Explicaciones? —preguntó el joven de Toono—. ¿Qué necesitas que te explique? Es demasiado obvio, Yuki Onna perdió sus recuerdos, es por eso que no sabe quién eres —explicó brevemente el Kamaitachi.

— Tú sabes a qué me refiero, Itaku —respondió Rikuo, un poco molesto por la tan simple respuesta de su antiguo mentor—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué a ustedes si los recuerda.

— Eso es porque estos dos últimos años… estuvo con nosotros en Toono —respondió sin más.

Tal respuesta hizo que un poco de electricidad recorriera el cuerpo del Tercer Supremo Comandante.

_Dos años pensando que estaba muerta, y ahora resulta que se encontraba con vida… y en Toono. _

La molestia que sentía ante semejante noticia continuó creciendo. Se acercó al Kamaitachi y lo sujetó de sus ropas rápidamente. Todos se hicieron a un lado sorprendidos.

— ¡Rikuo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Awashima igual de sorprendida que los demás.

— ¡Rikuo-sama! —gritaron los demás subordinados, sorprendidos por la repentina acción de su amo.

— ¡Suéltalo, Rikuo! —pidió Wakana, acercándose a su hijo y posando sus manos sobre el brazo extendido de Rikuo—. Por favor, así no resolverás nada…

— No, tiene que darme una explicación —comenzó él—. Decirme por qué… ¡por qué no trajeron a Tsurara a la Casa Principal! —exigió Rikuo realmente molesto—. Dos años… Dos años pensando que estaba muerta, y ahora resulta que estaba con ustedes. Díganme POR QUÉ.

No haciéndole caso en primera instancia a las órdenes que le daba Rikuo, los ojos de Itaku se tornaron dorados, tal cuales como los de Tsurara— Suéltame bastardo, que sino en vez de una explicación recibirás una tremenda golpiza, así como la que te di hace mucho tiempo cuando recién llegaste a Toono —explicó de manera fría el líder del grupo.

— Por favor Rikuo —comenzó Reira, llamando la atención del Nura—. Te explicaremos todo, pero suelta a Itaku y trata de calmarte —pidió Reira soltando a Tsurara y acercándose también al Comandante Nura.

Rikuo no dejó de ver a Itaku, estaba… realmente molesto con lo que había hecho, pero las palabras de su madre y las de Reira resonaron en su cabeza. Tenía que mantenerse calmado… debía haber una razón por la cual los de Toono no habían llevado a Tsurara de regreso a casa. Ya no valía la pena enojarse, ella estaba allí… con él nuevamente, y eso era lo que importaba.

Con lentitud dejó al Kamaitachi sobre el suelo, miró de reojo a la joven de mirada dorada y cabellos negro azulados y pudo ver que había un poco de nervio en sus doradas orbes.

_Debí asustarla… _Pensó para sí, antes de alejar su mirada de ella y salir de su habitación.

— Ri-Rikuo-sama —susurró Kubinashi, preocupado por su amo.

— Vamos al salón principal —comenzó Rikuo deteniéndose un momento—. Allí me dirán todo lo que sucedió —finalizó, antes de volver a caminar y dirigirse hacia el salón antes dicho.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados unos cuantos segundos, viendo el rumbo por el cual Rikuo había desaparecido de sus vistas.

— Será mejor que ustedes también vayan, Kubinashi —sugirió Kejouro al hombre sin cuello.

— Está bien. Kuro, Ao, acompañemos a Rikuo-sama —ordenó el rubio antes de dar avanzar. Los otros dos asintieron y siguieron a su compañero.

Sin mucho que decir, Itaku se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la sala que el Tercer Supremo Comandante había dicho sería el lugar apropiado para hablar.

Awashima, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación soltó un suspiró cansado y posó sus manos sobre sus caderas— Maldición, esto pudo ser así desde el principio —comentó ella antes de seguir los pasos de los demás. Amezo y Dohiko decidieron seguirlos, mientras que las Reira y Yukari decidieron quedarse a esperar a que Tsurara se tranquilizara.

— Siento mucho la actitud de mi hijo —se disculpó Wakana con una triste sonrisa viendo a las dos Yuki Onnas.

— No se preocupe —comenzó Reira—, entendemos perfectamente lo que Rikuo ha de estar sintiendo —le respondió con una enorme sonrisa—. Hasta eso, somos nosotros los que debemos disculparnos, Itaku debió ser un poco más delicado a la hora de decir las cosas.

— Es un poco insensible, keho… —secundó Yukari mientras subía al hombro de Reira.

Ante ese comentario, Nurarihyon no pudo más que soltar un leve bufido— Ambos están igual, aún les falta mucho por madurar —finalizó antes de retirarse de la habitación. Al él ya haber sido informado de lo que pasó, decidió no entrometerse en la plática, por lo que se dirigió directamente hacia sus aposentos. Pero antes de alejarse por completo de la puerta, este agregó algo más—. Yuki-chan… —llamó.

Las dos Yuki Onna dirigieron su mirada hacia Nurarihyon. Al inicio no supieron a cuál de las dos se estaba refiriendo, pero después Reira comprendió que sólo podía referirse a alguien de esa forma— Te está hablando a ti, Tsurara-chan.

Tsurara asintió levemente antes de responderle al ya anciano comandante— Dí-Dígame, Nurarihyon-sama…

El silencio predominó por unos cuantos segundos. Las cinco mujeres se quedaron esperando la respuesta del mayor de la casa.

— Bienvenida a casa… —y dicho eso se retiró por completo, dejando a las féminas detrás. Tsurara sonrió levemente, se separó de Reira, e hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia donde Nurarihyon había estado.

En ese momento, sintió una cálida mano sobre su frio hombro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color chocolate de la esposa del Segundo Comandante, la cual la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Tsurara se enderezó con lentitud antes de que Wakana la rodeara con sus brazos, dándole un fuerte pero cálido abrazo.

— Gracias por regresar Tsurara-chan… —dijo realmente feliz, mientras permitía que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

La mujer de largos cabellos sintió algo muy cálido dentro de su cuerpo. El abrazo de esa mujer la reconfortaba mucho, sentía… como si fuera su propia madre la que le estaba dando ese abrazo tan cálido lleno de cariño.

Tsurara correspondió a ese abrazo antes de sentir otros brazos rodeándola por detrás.

— Bienvenida, Yuki Onna.

La mujer de las nieves no pudo evitar derramar unas leves lágrimas de sus ojos. Las palabras de esas dos mujeres la hacían sentirse tan bien, que no pudo contener las ganas de llorar.

— Gracias…

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones, Rikuo ya se encontraba sentado en la parte frontal de la sala, esperando con ansia lo que los de Toono tenían que decir. El silencio permaneció por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el monje decidió romperlo.

— Muy bien, es hora de que hablen, camaradas de Toono —pidió Kurotabo, el cual se encontraba de pie a lado de Rikuo—. Expliquen por qué es que ustedes mantuvieron a Yuki Onna en su territorio durante dos años sin ni siquiera hacérnoslo saber.

Awashima, quien se encontraba a un lado de Itaku, se levantó un poco molesta y dijo— Nosotros no tenemos por qué dar ninguna explicación de lo que hacemos o no —comenzó—. En realidad ustedes debieron tener la obligación de ir a buscarla, se supone que es su camarada, ¿no? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Kurotabo molesto.

— ¡Como escuchaste, monje pervertido! —respondió Awashima acercándose un poco más al monje.

— Ya basta Kuro —comenzó Aotabo—. Deja que Rikuo-sama se encargue de esto —sugirió el youkai más grande de la sala.

Tanto Rikuo como Itaku no habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Itaku no tenía planes de hablar hasta que todos dejarán de hacer tanto alboroto, mientras que Rikuo no tenía la intención de despegar su atención del que tenía frente a sí.

Pronto, la tranquilidad regresó a la sala; y fue en ese momento en el que Itaku decidió hablar.

— Lo que sucedió fue algo muy sencillo —empezó el Kamaitachi—. Para que un youkai pierda la memoria, quiere decir que los hematomas fueron realmente graves —comenzó a explicar con calma—, lo que hace que tome mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Es por eso que quisimos esperar un poco para intentar trasladarla con ustedes; a lo mucho un mes. Pero mediante pasaba ese lapso y comenzábamos a tratarla, nos dimos cuenta de algo realmente alarmante…

oOo

_— Esto es preocupante, Itaku —dijo Reira al salir de la habitación donde Tsurara se quedaba._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Itaku._

_— Sucede que Tsurara-chan pasó mucho tiempo siendo arrastrada por el rio hasta llegar aquí, a Toono —comenzó a explicar—. Por lo que su youki en vez de atender sus heridas, se centró en mantenerla con vida hasta que se agotó a niveles totalmente críticos… _

_— Eso quiere decir que por el momento es igual a un simple humano —concluyó seriamente._

_— Algo así —respondió preocupadamente—. Pero también hay algo más… —comentó ella._

_— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó rápidamente el líder de ese grupo._

_— Tsurara-chan… perdió la memoria._

oOo

— Esa situación fue inesperada, nunca imaginamos que podría llegar a esos niveles, por lo que no nos quedó de otra más que dejarla un tiempo más en la aldea; así podríamos ayudarla a restablecer su youki poco a poco —explicó Itaku.

Rikuo, quien había estado callado hasta el momento, decidió preguntar— ¿Qué diferencia hubiera habido al traerla a la Casa Principal?

— Lo que sucede —se atrevió a hablar Amezo—, es que en un lugar como Kyoto o Ukiyoe, que están atiborrados de humanos y pocos youkai, habría sido demasiado lento; mientras que en Toono sería lo contrario dado a la gran cantidad de Miedo que rodea a la aldea entera —finalizó de explicar el Kappa.

Los miembros del Clan Nura no tenían mucho que decir, los motivos de los guerreros de Toono eran demasiado lógicos.

— Para serte sinceros, al inicio planeamos decirle todo de golpe —empezó Awashima—, pero Akagappa-sama nos advirtió que decírselo podría ser peligroso, pues el estado mental de Yuki-chan era muy delicado.

— Debido a eso decidimos no presionarla con sus recuerdos —comenzó Itaku de nuevo—. Pensamos que ella misma recordaría todo conforme al tiempo independientemente de la pérdida de su youki, pero no fue así —explicó el Kamaitachi.

— Al no poderle decir la verdad totalmente, decidimos ayudarla diciéndole algunas cosas sobre ella para que lograse recordar, cosas pequeñas en realidad —secundó Awashima.

— Pero cada vez que lo hacíamos, Yuki Onna sufría fuertes dolores de cabeza —siguió Dohiko—, lo que por lo general producía que perdiera la conciencia momentáneamente. Por lo que decidimos esperar a que ella fuera más fuerte tanto física como mentalmente. En un inicio quisimos hacerle creer que ella era uno de nosotros, pero la muchacha era demasiado lista y se percató de que ella no era una guerrera de Toono, aunque sus ancestros lo fueran alguna vez —explicó rápidamente.

Rikuo escuchó todo con atención, y había comenzado a entenderlo totalmente, pero algo no le quedaba claro… y era por qué no le habían dicho nada.

— Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué no avisaron a la Casa Principal, hubiéramos sido de ayuda —comenzó Kubinashi.

— El problema era que si les avisábamos, muy seguramente su querido Comandante hubiera deseado ir a Toono para ver por Yuki Onna —comenzó a responder Itaku—. Si le decíamos a Rikuo, lo único que hubiera hecho sería empeorar el estado de ella por lo desesperado y preocupón que es cuando se trata de esta muchacha —concluyó Itaku, viendo de reojo cómo es que las mejillas de Rikuo se habían tornado un poco rojas.

Rikuo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza ante esa acusación, y lo peor del caso es que era cierto… cuando se trataba de Tsurara, regularmente hacía las cosas sin pensar. Hacía y decía cosas realmente estúpidas sólo por asegurarse de que su guardaespaldas, compañera y amiga estuviera a salvo.

_Maldito Itaku, tampoco tenías que ser tan directo._

— Entendemos —comentó Kurotabo viendo serenamente a los de Toono—. En ese caso no nos queda más que agradecerles por haber cuidado de uno de los nuestros.

— Je, ni lo menciones monje pervertido —comenzó Awashima de nuevo mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Yuki-chan es una buena amiga desde hace años, al igual que Rikuo, por lo que no podíamos dejarla así nada más.

— Comprendo. Se los agradecemos nuevamente —respondió Kurotabo haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado nuevamente ese insulto.

Finalmente la reunión finalizó. Al ser ya tan tarde, Rikuo les ofreció a los de Toono pasar ahí la noche, y si querían podían irse en la mañana. A ninguno, excepto Itaku, le costó aceptar la propuesta.

Todos habían salido ya del salón, estando ya dispuestos a irse a descansar o a beber un poco, lo que más apeteciera. Y antes de que el Kamaitachi siguiera a los de su aldea, Rikuo lo llamó.

— Itaku…

El joven de la hoz se detuvo con calma y volteó a verlo de reojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó secamente.

El Tercer Comandante dudó un momento, le avergonzaba decir ese tipo de cosas. Realmente no entendía cómo es que su forma diurna podía hacerlo tan fácilmente, era algo realmente bochornoso. Pero no le quedaba opción, en esta ocasión tenía que hacerlo; la situación lo ameritaba.

Se armó de valor, y con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada levemente y musitó— Gracias —dijo quedamente.

Itaku, a pesar de que Rikuo lo dijo realmente bajo, logró escuchar el agradecimiento. Bufó levemente y volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el frente antes de añadir.

— Cómo se nota que aún hay que seguir ayudándote —comenzó—. Aún te falta mucho —y dicho eso, se fue.

Rikuo se quedó sólo en esa inmensa sala, viendo la puerta por la que el Kamaitachi y los demás habían salido. En sus labios se formó una leve sonrisa.

De pronto, la figura de Tsurara se vino a su mente y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo.

_Haré que me recuerdes, Tsurara… no importa si tengo que comenzar de cero._

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Y… ¡corte! Cielos. Chicos, realmente discúlpenme por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que la inspiración no llegaba y luego la universidad comenzó de nuevo… Ah, mucho que hacer, realmente empezó fuerte el año. En fin. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo.

Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a Lonely Athena, ya que sin ella me hubiera tardado muchísimo más en terminar este capítulo. Por favor lean sus obras, son realmente maravillosas.


	5. Empezar de cero

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, si lo hiciera cierta personita ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra~.

**Aclaraciones rápidas: **

* En algunas ocasiones habrá un símbolo que indicará una división entre algunos recuerdos, los cuales estarán completamente en itálicas. Estos son recuerdos muy lejanos, cosas que no pasaron recientemente.

* Cuando haya diálogos completamente en itálicas, incluso la descripción después del guión, implica que es un recuerdo; cosas del pasado que nadie narra. En estos casos no estará el símbolo de las tres "o" pues son recuerdos recientes.

* Habrá momentos en los que se utilizarán itálicas fuera de los guiones, estos son los pensamientos de los personajes. Esto se hace con el fin de no poner tanto dialogo seguido sin que un párrafo intervenga entre ellos. Pierdan cuidado, yo siempre les aclararé de quién ha sido ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior, Rikuo se llevó una gran sorpresa al regresar a su casa.<p>

— _Tsurara… —comenzó, parecía ser que no la había escuchado—. No puedo creerlo…_

oOo

— _No es una ilusión… —susurró Rikuo abrazándola con fuerza—. Realmente estás aquí, con vida…_

oOo

— _Quién… ¡Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso! —volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez alzando un poco la voz, lo que desconcertó al joven Nura._

— _¿Eh? Pero… ¿De qué estás hablando Tsurara?_

— _Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber. Te lo vuelvo a repetir… ¿Quién eres tú? _

oOo

— _Esto no es una broma, Rikuo. Yuki Onna realmente ha perdido la memoria._

— _Pero cómo es eso posible abuelo. Está aquí, ¿cómo pudo llegar si perdió la memoria? _

— _Porque nosotros la trajimos._

— _Itaku… —susurró Rikuo._

oOo

— _¿Qué necesitas que te explique? Es demasiado obvio, Yuki Onna perdió sus recuerdos, es por eso que no sabe quién eres —explicó brevemente el Kamaitachi._

— _Lo que quiero saber es por qué a ustedes si los recuerda._

— _Eso es porque estos dos últimos años… estuvo con nosotros en Toono —respondió sin más._

— Vamos al salón principal. Allí me dirán todo lo que sucedió —finalizó, antes de volver a caminar y dirigirse hacia el salón antes dicho.

oOo

—Para que un youkai pierda la memoria, quiere decir que los hematomas fueron realmente graves, lo que hace que tome mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Es por eso que quisimos esperar un poco para intentar trasladarla con ustedes; a lo mucho un mes.

oOo

— _Sucede que Tsurara-chan pasó mucho tiempo siendo arrastrada por el rio hasta llegar aquí, a Toono —comenzó a explicar—. Por lo que su youki en vez de atender sus heridas, se centró en mantenerla con vida hasta que se agotó a niveles totalmente críticos… _

oOo

— _Esa situación fue inesperada, nunca imaginamos que podría llegar a esos niveles, por lo que no nos quedó de otra más que dejarla un tiempo más en la aldea; así podríamos ayudarla a restablecer su youki poco a poco —explicó Itaku._

— _¿Qué diferencia hubiera habido al traerla a la Casa Principal? _

— _Lo que sucede es que en un lugar como Kyoto o Ukiyoe, que están atiborrados de humanos y pocos youkai, habría sido demasiado lento; mientras que en Toono sería lo contrario dado a la gran cantidad de Miedo que rodea a la aldea entera —finalizó de explicar el Kappa._

oOo

— _Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué no avisaron a la Casa Principal, hubiéramos sido de ayuda —comenzó Kubinashi._

— _Si le decíamos a Rikuo, lo único que hubiera hecho sería empeorar el estado de ella por lo desesperado y preocupón que es cuando se trata de esta muchacha —concluyó Itaku, viendo de reojo cómo es que las mejillas de Rikuo se habían tornado un poco rojas._

_oOo_

— _Itaku… Gracias —dijo quedamente._

— _Cómo se nota que aún hay que seguir ayudándote —comenzó—. Aún te falta mucho —y dicho eso, se fue._

_Haré que me recuerdes, Tsurara… no importa si tengo que comenzar de cero._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: <strong>_Empezar de cero._

Habiendo finalizado su plática y de haber salido del salón principal, Rikuo decidió ir un momento al árbol de cerezo, necesitaba pensar con claridad; ver la forma de empezar de nuevo con su adorada Yuki Onna.

A paso lento se fue acercando al pasillo que daba a su habitación y al cerezo. Habiendo llegado pudo ver cómo es que todavía su madre y las demás estaban ahí. La primera en notar su presencia obviamente fue su madre.

— Ah, Rikuo, ¿ya terminaron de hablar? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, sin duda la presencia de la Yuki Onna era la causante de aquel cambio.

— Sí, ya terminamos —respondió el de ojos rubí. Fijó un momento su mirada en la de cabellos negros azulados, quien aún lo veía un poco asustada, para después ver a las demás mujeres—. Necesito hablar un momento con ella, a solas… —comentó el de ojos color rubí antes de dirigir su mirada a Tsurara—. ¿Te molesta? —le preguntó con suavidad, algo poco común en esa apariencia.

La Oikawa se sorprendió ante tal petición, los nervios comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

¿Quería hablar?

¿A solas?

Eso no le agradaba del todo, no sólo porque aún le asustaba un poco lo que ese muchacho pudiera hacer, o por cómo pudiera reaccionar, sino también porque esa apariencia que había adoptado el tercer comandante la ponía realmente nerviosa; su corazón comenzaba a latir desmesuradamente. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, la otra apariencia también hacía que eso sucediera.

Wakana y Kejourou le habían explicado el por qué de ese cambio. Ahora sabía que él era un ¼ youkai y ¾ humano y que en las noches la sangre de Nurarihyon salía a flote.

_Además me han dicho que no es una mala persona… que reaccionó de esa manera sólo porque había sufrido mucho durante estos dos años por causa mía…_

Pensó con cuidado la Oikawa. Dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos rubíes, los cuales no se habían despegado de ella, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, y los miró con cuidado. En ellos no encontró nada más que dolor, soledad, angustia, desesperanza, anhelo… y otro sentimiento que no podía descifrar con exactitud.

Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que todos esos sentimientos estaban dirigidos hacia ella.

Sus orbes dorados mostraron pena y dolor, además de que su corazón también había comenzado a sufrir, y no sabía bien el por qué.

_Creo que… puedo darle una oportunidad. Tal vez… él me pueda ayudar a recordar quién soy realmente, mi verdadero yo._

— ¿Tsurara-chan? —llamó Reira, su amiga se había quedado callada un buen rato.

— Está bien —fue la respuesta de Tsurara—. Podemos hablar.

— Bueno, entonces los dejaremos solos —comentó Wakana con una enorme sonrisa—. Rikuo, yo encaminaré a nuestros amigos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Por favor, cuando terminen de platicar, lleva a Tsurara-chan a su habitación, ¡seguro que le gustará dormir allí! —dijo la viuda del segundo comandante mientras empujaba con delicadeza a las demás.

Rikuo asintió lentamente— Gracias mamá —fue su única respuesta.

Ambos vieron como es que la humana y las youkai desaparecieron de ese pasillo rápidamente, dándoles espacio para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, bueno… si eso se podía en aquella casa que estaba llena de pequeños youkai curiosos.

Se quedaron callados unos cuantos minutos, viendo cómo empezar la plática que el Tercero había sugerido. Había tantas cosas que ambos querían comentar, o preguntar, que no sabían ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

_**Es difícil comenzar una conversación con alguien después de no verla por dos años, ¿verdad? **_

— _Y qué lo digas. Cambiemos, tú tienes un poco más de tacto en estas cosas —_sugirió el youkai a su parte humana.

_**De acuerdo.**_

De pronto, Tsurara sintió cómo es que el enorme Miedo que el chico emanaba bajaba rápidamente. Giró su rostro, el cual se había posado en el hermoso cerezo que tenían frente a ellos, hacia el Nura y pudo ver cómo es que sus largos cabellos blancos se volvían castaños nuevamente.

Aún le parecía increíble lo diferentes que eran ambas apariencias. Uno sin duda lucía demasiado tierno… amable, mientras que el otro parecía ser un poco más atrevido y tosco, aunque posiblemente también tenía su parte linda.

_Me pregunto por qué habrá cambiado de apariencia._

Habiendo finalizado el cambio, el castaño volvió su mirada hacia la mujer de las nieves. Este la miró con tranquilidad, mostrando una leve sonrisa, una que hacía mucho no había mostrado.

— Vamos, sentémonos —sugirió Rikuo, sentándose de inmediato en la orilla del pasillo.

Tsurara lo miró un segundo, antes de hacerle caso. Tomó asiento a un lado del joven, aunque un poco alejada, cosa que no sorprendió a Rikuo.

— Y bien… ¿de qué quería hablar, Tercer Comandante? —preguntó Tsurara con seriedad. Tal nombre sorprendió un poco a Rikuo, ella jamás lo había llamado de esa manera tan forma… y no dejaría que comenzara ahora.

— No es necesario tanta formalidad, Tsurara —comenzó Rikuo lentamente—. Puedes llamarme Rikuo, todo el mundo lo hace —sugirió el Nura.

Tsurara negó levemente con la cabeza— No puedo. Usted es el líder de este Clan, por lo que merece respeto, no puedo simplemente llamarlo por su nombre como si lo conociera desde hace mucho y fueramos amigos —dijo sin pensar.

— Tsurara… tú me conoces desde siempre… desde que era un bebé —comenzó Rikuo, avergonzando a Tsurara un poco; había olvidado que se suponía que ellos si se conocían, o al menos eso fue lo que la viuda Nura y Reira-chan le habían dicho—. Y por supuesto que éramos amigos. No sabes cómo batallé para que no me llamaras Rikuo-sama, aunque de vez en cuando se te escapara —le explicó con una risa nerviosa, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco, hacía mucho que no reía, aunque fuera nerviosamente.

— Ah… ya veo, lo siento… —susurró Tsurara, posando su dorada mirada en sus pálidas manos.

Rikuo la miró de reojo un momento, para después volver su mirada hacia el cerezo— No tienes que disculparte, nada de esto es tu culpa… —susurró el Nura con tranquilidad—. En realidad soy yo quien debería disculparse en estos momentos —explicó mientras se ponía de pie y se posaba frente a la Yuki Onna, la cual alzó su mirada sorprendida hacia el castaño—. Siento mucho la forma en la que me comporté hace un rato frente a ti. Lo siento, debí asustarte mucho —dijo al momento de hacer una reverencia.

Dicha acción alarmó a Tsurara, lo que hizo que se pusiera de pie. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas nuevamente, jamás le habían hecho una reverencia, o al menos que ella recordara. Tocó los hombros del castaño con nerviosismo.

— ¡Po-Por favor no haga eso, no es necesario! —dijo, alzando un poco la voz—. Por favor levántese —pidió nuevamente mientras hacía que el joven se enderezara.

Cuando lo hizo, su corazón latió fuertemente… el joven estaba a unos solos centímetros de su cuerpo. Se separó rápidamente y volvió a tomar asiento. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco, posando una de sus manos sobre su pecho, respirando con profundidad. El joven de mirada chocolate la vio confundido y preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Tsurara asintió— S-Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe… —susurró la Yuki Onna, recuperando finalmente el control de los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

— Bueno… si tú lo dices, entonces te creeré —comentó Rikuo mientras volvía a tomar asiento, esta vez un poco más cerca de ella—. Escucha Tsurara… la razón por la que pedí que hablásemos, además de disculparme contigo, era porque quería proponerte una cosa.

Tsurara parpadeó un poco, confundida por lo que el Nura había comentado.

— ¿Proponerme algo? —preguntó, como queriendo confirmar lo que había dicho.

Rikuo asintió con lentitud mientras giraba su rostro para verla— Sí.

Mientras los dos jóvenes conversaban frente al cerezo, más adentro de la mansión, los de Toono ya se encontraban en la habitación que Wakana amablemente les había preparado. En realidad eran dos habitaciones, pero en ese momento todos se encontraban en la que Itaku, Amezo y Dohiko iban a ocupar.

— ¿Creen que Tsurara-chan esté bien? —preguntó preocupada Reira.

— Estará bien —respondió Awashima.

— Parece ser que Rikuo comprendió la situación. Así que lo más seguro es que idee un plan para ayudarle a recuperar la memoria sin forzarla ni poner en peligro su vida —explicó el Kamaitachi, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados y recargado contra la puerta corrediza, posicionado detrás de Reira.

— Realmente está enamorado, keho —comentó Yukari.

Reira no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. Los demás sólo se quedaron en silencio.

— De verdad espero que Tsurara-chan recupere pronto la memoria… para que así pueda recordar cuanto amor le tenía a Rikuo-kun —comentó la Yuki Onna.

— ¿Sólo por eso quieres que recupere la memoria? —preguntó el Kamaitachi, no entendiendo bien la situación.

— Es una de las razones —respondió Reira, viendo a Itaku de reojo—. Imagínate el dolor que su corazón ha de sentir —comenzó a explicar.

— ¿Su corazón? ¿De qué estás hablando Reira? —preguntó Dohiko, un poco extrañado.

Reira negó con la cabeza, cómo se notaba que eran hombres— Ay muchachos, la mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón no. Este siempre recordará al ser amado, no importa qué, el problema es que la mente no deja ver la imagen de esa persona. Por eso el corazón sufre, porque no puede ver el rostro del ser amado con claridad.

Todos se quedaron callados, analizando lo que su amiga les había dicho. Para ellos no tenía mucho sentido, Yukari no entendía totalmente.

— Mujer tenías que ser, todo lo que dices suena muy complicado —comentó el Kamaitachi, posando su mirada en la ventana que había frente a su habitación y que permitía ver el cielo estrellado.

Reira únicamente sonrió divertida, entendía bien que Itaku no era de los que comprendía al pie de la letra todo lo que al amor se refería. Sus demás compañeros estaban igual, aunque entendían un poco mejor que el líder de ese grupo.

_Confía en Rikuo-kun, Tsurara-chan, deja que se acerque a ti y te ayude a volver a ser la de antes._

Y finalmente la mañana llegó a Ciudad Ukiyoe, el sol comenzaba a salir del horizonte para poder despertar a los ciudadanos con sus potentes rayos. Algunos se encontraban despiertos desde más temprano, por lo que podían admirar tal espectáculo que la naturaleza brindaba cada mañana.

Pasadas las horas, ya muchos estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas instituciones al igual que los empresarios en sus empresas y negocios.

En el Instituto Medio de Ukiyoe, una joven de cabellos cafés caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, parecía ser que traía los ánimos bajos por la mirada que traía.

_Metí la pata horriblemente. ¿Cómo pude preguntarle eso a Rikuo-kun? ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? Debí ser… mucho más prudente. No puedo creer lo tonta que fui, ¿cómo pude confiarme tanto? Que haya visto esa luz en su mirada no implicaba que ya estuviera mejor como para escuchar ese tipo de preguntas…_

Esos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban la mente de Kana Ienaga desde la noche anterior, después de haberse separado de Rikuo. Cuando llegó a su casa lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos, incluso prefirió no cenar y pensar en la forma en la que podía disculparse con su mejor amigo.

— _Tengo que disculparme nada más lo vea —_pensó Kana para sí mientras iba entrando a su salón de clases. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar chocar con alguien que iba de salida y cayó al suelo—. Aw…

— Ah, lo siento Kana-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una voz masculina.

— S-Si, estoy bien —respondió antes de abrir los ojos y ver una mano tendida frente a ella. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver a su mejor amigo; más cuando lo vió, sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse aún más— Rikuo-… kun —susurró la de cabellos cafés sin despegar su mirada del Nura al mismo tiempo que él sujetaba su mano y la levantaba como si nada.

— Lo siento mucho, Kana-chan, debió dolerte mucho —comentó Rikuo, sonriendo un poco, obviamente sin dejar de lado su preocupación ante su tremendo error—. De verdad disculpame.

Más a pesar de las mil y un disculpas que el Nura le estaba dando, ella simplemente no las estaba escuchando. Kana se encontraba en tal estado de shock, que sus tímpanos habían decidido bloquear cualquier sonido exterior que la sacara de su estado.

_¿Qu-…? ¿Pero qué pasó? Esto… no puede… ser. Rikuo-kun no se veía así ayer en la tarde…_

Se preguntó Kana sin despegar la mirada de su amigo de la infancia. Era algo extraño.

De cierta forma… no podía evitar estar feliz, puesto que por alguna extraña y milagrosa razón, la mirada llena de luz y de ternura que representaba, o siempre había caracterizado a Rikuo, había vuelto casi por completo. Aún había dejo de tristeza, consternación y dolor en sus ojos, pero comparado con lo que fueron los últimos dos años, esos sentimientos habían desaparecido casi por completo.

Más la confusión era el otro sentimiento encontrado que había dentro de la muchacha. No entendía cómo es que eso había sucedido.

— ¿Kana-chan? —volvió a llamar el Nura, lo que hizo que la muchacha finalmente saliera de su mundo—. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

— ¿E-Eh? A-Ah… sí, estoy bien Rikuo-kun —respondió, sonriéndole nerviosamente.

— ¡Qué bueno! —respondió el Nura—. Bueno Kana-chan, ya regreso —dijo Rikuo sin más, antes de salir corriendo de allí. Ienaga lo siguió con la mirada.

_Por la dirección que tomó… es probable que se dirija hacia la enfermería, a la biblioteca, o la azotea, pero… ¿qué tendría que estar haciendo Rikuo-kun en esos lugares a esta hora de la mañana antes de iniciar clases? _

Se preguntó Kana antes de suspirar y dirigirse a su pupitre. En el descanso le preguntaría qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea, la joven de largos cabellos negro azulados y ojos azul zafiro se encontraba admirando la ciudad a través de la reja, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la fresca brisa que jugaba con su larga melena.

_Que brisa tan refrescante es la que se siente en este lugar._

— Creo que fue buena idea dejarte aquí —dijo una voz por detrás, lo que sorprendió a la de mirada azul.

— Oh, Supremo Comandante…. —dijo Tsurara al girarse hacia la puerta de la azotea.

El joven de lentes sonrió nerviosamente ante el título que ella había usado para referirse a él, mientras se acercaba a la mujer de las nieves.

— Tsurara, te pedí que no llamaras así —comentó, ya estando a su lado—. No me digas de esa forma por favor, mucho menos aquí, nadie sabe que soy un youkai —le sonrió con un poco de tristeza. A pesar de que ahora no podía más que enorgullecerse de tener sangre youkai, seguía lamentándose el hecho de que estaba ocultándoles cosas a sus amigos, a quienes apreciaba muchísimo.

— Oh, lo siento mucho, Rikuo-san… —se disculpó—, sigo sin acostumbrarme no hablarle con el respeto que merece —sonrió apenada, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

oOo

— _¿Qué lo acompañe a la escuela? —preguntó la Yuki Onna sorprendida._

_Rikuo asintió levemente, sin quitar sus ojos de la mujer de las nieves— Así es._

— _Eh, pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó Tsurara, un tanto nerviosa por la extraña petición que el joven le estaba pidiendo._

_Rikuo rápidamente posó sus ojos sobre el árbol de cerezo que tenía frente a él y comenzó a explicarle— Bueno, no hay razón en especial… —dijo tranquilo._

— _¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida—. ¿Sólo por eso quiere que vaya con usted?_

— _Bueno, en sí creo que si pensara en una razón, esa sería… pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo —declaró, lo que sorprendió a la mujer de las nieves, sonrojándola bastante. Rikuo la miró de reojo y rió levemente—. Siento si te parece extraño, pero es que creo que es la única forma en la que puedo ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria sin forzarte… _

_Esa respuesta tranquilizó a la mujer de las nieves._

— _A recuperar… ¿mis recuerdos? —preguntó en susurro la dama de nieve, disminuyendo un poco el fuerte sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus blancas mejillas._

_Rikuo asintió, antes de girar su rostro de nuevo hacia ella— Sí, Itaku y los demás ya me explicaron todo lo que pasó durante tu estancia en Toono: Tus dolores de cabeza, tus desmayos… todo —explicó acongojado._

— _Oh, le dijeron sobre eso… —susurró, posando sus manos sobre su regazo._

— _Sí, me explicaron que era mejor no forzarte a recordar… —volvió a decir—; que era mucho mejor dejar que tú fueras recordando por tu cuenta —siguió explicando—. Pero no puedes recuperar tus recuerdos sin que vayas a lugares, o veas a personas, que hayas visto anteriormente. Así que estoy seguro de que, si estás conmigo, podremos lograr que recuerdes, aunque sea de poco a poco —concluyó el joven de lentes._

_Tsurara giró su rostro hacia él. La sorpresa no cabía en los ojos de la dama. Estaba… completamente sorprendida al ver la determinación que ese joven tenía con respecto a ella. _

— _**Es increíble lo determinado que está**… —pensó para sí la joven de orbes dorados—. **Entiendo que nos conociéramos al yo vivir también aquí. Pero sí él es el Comandante y yo una simple youkai, quería decir que yo era su subordinada, o eso creo **—continuó pensando, no despegando su mirada de Rikuo—.** Pero si eso es cierto… entonces, ¿por qué se preocupa tanto? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía conmigo? **—esa pregunta hizo latir su corazón nuevamente de forma acelerada. Había algo en ese muchacho que hacía que su corazón latiera desmesuradamente, pero no sabía qué era—. **Tampoco sé cómo explicarlo, pero ahora… este joven me inspira confianza… seguridad. Más no estoy segura del por qué. Espero poder descifrarlo. **Ya veo… Le agradezco sus intensiones, Supremo Comandante —dijo Tsurara al levantarse y dar una pequeña reverencia, lo que apenó un poco a Rikuo._

— _No hay necesidad de que seas tan respetuosa, Tsurara —explicó Rikuo mientras se levantaba también y la enderezaba—. Ah, también quiero pedirte otro favor —le dijo con una sonrisa._

— _Di-Dígame —respondió ella, expectante de qué pudiera querer ahora el Nura._

— _No me llames Supremo Comandante, llámame Rikuo —sonrió, dejando que un leve color carmín se apoderara de sus mejillas._

oOo

Ante ese recuerdo, una sonrisa apenada se había apoderado de del rostro de la Oikawa. La forma en la que se había comportado el Tercero con ella a pesar de no recordarlo… era algo que le enternecía de alguna manera.

Rikuo, quien sólo la había estado observando durante esos últimos minutos que transcurrieron, decide romper el silencio.

— ¿Crees poder esperar aquí unas cuantas horas? —preguntó un poco preocupado de dejarla sola.

— Sí, no se preocupe —respondió ella con una sonrisa después de haber salido de sus pensamientos—. Lo esperaré aquí, no me moveré —aclaró al girar su vista hacia la ciudad—. No creo aburrirme con esta vista que tengo… —susurró la joven, mientras dejaba que una nueva brisa jugara con su azulada melena.

El Nura la admiró por unos cuantos segundos, antes de asentir— Está bien, Tsurara, te veo en un rato entonces —explicó el joven antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su salón.

Tsurara miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido el joven Nura y sonrió un poco. Esperaba realmente que ese joven pudiera ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos con la forma que estaba implementando. Ya no quería ver sufrir a sus amigos de Toono, ni a los amigos que recién descubrió que tenía en el Clan Nura.

Pero sobre todo, no quería ver sufrir al muchacho de ojos café. Por una extraña razón… deseaba que sus ojos estuvieran libres de sentimientos negativos, que en ellos sólo hubiera emociones alegres, sentimientos hermosos.

_Creo… que nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Ambos… empezaremos de cero, Rikuo-san_

**_Co_ntinuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Y… ¡CORTE! ¡Ah, finalmente terminé! Dios mío, como me tardé con este capítulo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los bellos lectores que me dejan su opinión en un review, realmente se los agradezco.

Creo que de ahora en adelante no pondré fechas o tiempos estimados para actualizar, con todo lo de la escuela uno ya no sabe cuándo tendrá tiempo de escribir ciertas cantidades de hojas.

**Mención especial a:**br0kenztar**,**Lonely Athena, Corazón De Piedra Verde, Citsimsan, Taeyon- Oikawa, Tsurara12012, IvanchoFAA y a Yuuko Ichihara.

.

.

.

_**Suki90 presentó.**_


	6. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiroshi Shiibashi.

**Aclaraciones rápidas: **

* En algunas ocasiones habrá un símbolo que indicará una división entre algunos recuerdos, los cuales estarán completamente en itálicas. Estos son recuerdos muy lejanos, cosas que no pasaron recientemente.

* Cuando haya diálogos completamente en itálicas, incluso la descripción después del guión, implica que es un recuerdo; cosas del pasado que nadie narra. En estos casos no estará el símbolo de las tres "o" pues son recuerdos recientes.

* Habrá momentos en los que se utilizarán itálicas fuera de los guiones, estos son los pensamientos de los personajes. Esto se hace con el fin de no poner tanto dialogo seguido sin que un párrafo intervenga entre ellos. Pierdan cuidado, yo siempre les aclararé de quién ha sido ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior…<em>

— _Necesito hablar un momento con ella, a solas… —respondió el de ojos rubí—. ¿Te molesta? _

— _Está bien —fue la respuesta de Tsurara—. Podemos hablar._

_oOo_

— _Y bien… ¿de qué quería hablar, Tercer Comandante? —preguntó Tsurara con seriedad._

— _No es necesario tanta formalidad, Tsurara —comenzó Rikuo lentamente—. Puedes llamarme Rikuo, todo el mundo lo hace — comentó Rikuo—. Escucha Tsurara… la razón por la que pedí que hablásemos, además de disculparme contigo, era porque quería proponerte una cosa._

— _¿Proponerme algo? —preguntó, como queriendo confirmar lo que había dicho._

_Rikuo asintió con lentitud— Sí._

_oOo_

— _De verdad espero que Tsurara-chan recupere pronto la memoria… para que así pueda recordar cuanto amor le tenía a Rikuo-kun —comentó la Yuki Onna._

— _¿Sólo por eso quieres que recupere la memoria? —preguntó el Kamaitachi, no entendiendo bien la situación._

— _Es una de las razones —respondió Reira—. Imagínate el dolor que su corazón ha de sentir —comenzó a explicar—. La mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón no._

— _Mujer tenías que ser, todo lo que dices suena muy complicado —comentó el Kamaitachi, posando su mirada en la ventana que había frente a su habitación y que permitía ver el cielo estrellado._

_oOo_

— _Aw… _

— _Ah, lo siento Kana-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una voz masculina. _

— _S-Si, estoy bien —respondió antes de abrir los ojos y ver una mano tendida frente a ella. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver a su mejor amigo; más cuando lo vió, sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse aún más— Rikuo-… kun —susurró la de cabellos cafés sin despegar su mirada del Nura al mismo tiempo que él sujetaba su mano y la levantaba como si nada._

— _Lo siento mucho, Kana-chan, debió dolerte mucho —comentó Rikuo, sonriendo un poco, obviamente sin dejar de lado su preocupación ante su tremendo error—. De verdad discúlpame._

_¿Qu-…? ¿Pero qué pasó? Esto… no puede… ser. Rikuo-kun no se veía así ayer en la tarde…_

— _¿Kana-chan? —volvió a llamar el Nura, lo que hizo que la muchacha finalmente saliera de su mundo—. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —preguntó._

— _¿E-Eh? A-Ah… sí, estoy bien Rikuo-kun —respondió, sonriéndole nerviosamente._

— _¡Qué bueno! —respondió el Nura—. Bueno Kana-chan, ya regreso —dijo Rikuo sin más, antes de salir corriendo de allí._

_Ienaga lo siguió con la mirada. _

_oOo_

— _¿Crees poder esperar aquí unas cuantas horas? —preguntó un poco preocupado de dejarla sola._

— _Sí, no se preocupe. Lo esperaré aquí, no me moveré —aclaró al girar su vista hacia la ciudad—. No creo aburrirme con esta vista que tengo…._

— _Está bien, Tsurara, te veo en un rato entonces —explicó el joven antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su salón._

_Creo… que nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Ambos… empezaremos de cero, Rikuo-san._

* * *

><p><strong>Deseando por que nieve.<strong>

**Capítulo 6:** _Decisiones._

Bajó deprisa las escaleras que lo llevarían al nivel que le correspondía de la escuela. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar a tiempo a su salón, porque estaba a punto de tener una inasistencia en su primera clase.

— _Maldición, espero llegar a tiempo —_pensó el joven de cabellos castaños antes de correr la puerta de su aula con fuerza, llamando la atención de sus compañeros—. Ha… ha… ¿A-Aún no llega el profesor? —preguntó viendo hacia la parte frontal del salón, pues había entrado desde la parte trasera. Cuando vio la ausencia del docente, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de alivio.

Se dirigió con calma hacia su asiento, y cuando ya estuvo ahí se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

— Tranquilo, Rikuo-kun —dijo Kana, quien sobaba lentamente la espalda de su amigo, buscando que se tranquilizara—. Llegaste a tiempo.

— Si, gracias, Kana-chan —respondió Rikuo, alzando la vista hacia su amiga, quien aún seguía asombrándose por la ahora viva mirada de su amigo—. No te preocupes, ya estoy bien.

En el momento en que Kana iba a responderle, la puerta del frente del salón se abrió, dejando ver al maestro que tenían esa primera hora, lo que obligó a Kana a sentarse y esperar a que el descanso llegase para hablar con su amigo.

— A sus asientos muchachos, vamos a comenzar la clase del día de hoy —dijo el profesor de turno, mientras abría la carpeta que le ayudaría a tomar asistencia—. Tomaré asistencia: Abe.

— Presente.

— Abukara.

— ¡Presente!

_Tengo que saber la razón del por qué ese cambio tan repentino. Aún no está del todo recuperado, pero comparado con ayer… Rikuo está mucho mejor el día de hoy. Me pregunto, ¿qué habrá pasado anoche?_

Se preguntó, viendo de reojo a su amigo, el cual posó su mirada nuevamente sobre el cielo.

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Principal, los youkai de Toono intentaban ver qué podían hacer en ese tiempo; ellos estaban acostumbrados a entrenar todo el día, no a simplemente descansar, como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

— Maldición, esto es peor que salir herido de una batalla —comentó Itaku, recostado en suelo del dojo—. ¿Cómo es que Rikuo soporta estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada? —se preguntó el Kamaitachi.

— Bueno, él no fue criado como nosotros —empezó Reira—. Para él no es difícil estar en casa sin hacer nada, pues esa es la vida que un humano lleva; y él creció como si fuera uno de ellos.

— Tch, es por eso que sigue siendo igual de débil —comentó Itaku, levantandose de una buena vez para quedar sentado y ver a sus demás compañeros.

— Bueno, eso es algo en lo que nosotros no podemos intervenir —respondió Reira.

— Sería bueno que Rikuo se fuera con nosotros a Toono, sería mucho mejor para él si entrena con nosotros, tal y como en aquella ocasión en la que quería ir a Kioto completamente indefenso —respondió Awashima, quien en esos momentos tenía su apariencia masculina.

— ¡Qué! —preguntó Itaku exaltado, no le agradó mucho esa idea.

Dohiko, quien se encontraba sentado en una orilla del dojo asintió— Concuerdo con Awashima. Además, también nos serviría a nosotros, ya que siempre luchamos entre nosotros, y ya conocemos casi a la perfección nuestros ataques.

— ¡Hay que hablar sobre esto con Rikuo una vez que llegue! —sugirió Amezo, quien estaba lleno de energías.

Reira suspiró con cansancio, era increíble cómo es que sus amigos tomaban todo tan a la ligera.

— Hablen con él sobre eso una vez que Tsurara-chan esté bien —comenzó la Yuki Onna de Toono—. ¿De verdad creen que querrá entrenar en estos momentos? En lo único en lo que él está concentrado es en que Tsurara-chan recupere la memoria y lo recuerde —dijo seriamente.

— No sean imprudentes, keho —secundó Yukari, quien estaba justo a un lado de Itaku.

Todos se quedaron callados. Tanto Awashima como Dohiko y Amezo bajaron sus miradas. Era cierto. No podían pensar en entrenar en estos momentos; si en dado caso iban a ayudar a Rikuo en algo era en hacer que Tsurara recuperase la memoria. Ya después de que eso ocurriera podían hablar sobre los entrenamientos.

Dohiko quiso disculparse, pero antes de poder siquiera decir palabra alguna, la puerta del dojo se abrió, lo que llamó la atención de todos los youkai.

— Muchachos, ¿los molesto? —preguntó una jovial voz.

— Claro que no—respondió Reira con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué sucede Wakana-san?

La mujer de cortos cabellos café sonrió alegremente antes de acercarse a los jóvenes youkai.

Algo que desde que llegaron dejó muy sorprendidos a los youkai de Toono, fue la actitud de la viuda del Segundo Supremo Comandante. Wakana Nura era una mujer sumamente alegre, pero por sobre todo, muy amigable con todos, incluso con quienes ella realmente no mantenía un lazo tan fuerte, como con ellos por ejemplo.

Desde que llegaron, la madre de Rikuo los trató muy bien; de hecho, era ella la que siempre los atendía por ser amigos de su hijo; o eso es lo que ella dijo. Y los youkai de Toono no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de tratos. Todos se sentían apenados por tal trato, incluso Itaku lo hacía, aunque no lo demostrase.

Mientras que Wakana se sentaba frente a los youkai, unos cuantos espías se encontraban fuera del dojo.

— Sé que son amigos en los que podemos confiar —comenzó Kubinashi—. Pero sigue sorprendiéndome la actitud de Wakana-sama, se desenvuelve muy rápido con todos —explicó Kubinashi.

— Wakana-sama es una mujer especial, no por algo pudo sacar de su dolor a Rihan-sama —respondió Kino, quien estaba a un lado de su compañero sin cuello—. Lo que si me sorprendió fue la respuesta de los de Toono —volvió a hablar—. A pesar de que son nuestros amigos y todo lo que quieran, ellos son muy reservados… muy difícilmente socializan con nosotros, y con Wakana-sama les tomó nada hacerlo.

— Tú misma lo has dicho Kejoro, Wakana-sama es una mujer muy especial —respondió el monje de ojos azules, el cual se acercaba junto con Aotabo hacia ellos—. No debería sorprendernos tal hecho.

Tanto Kubinashi como Kejoro no pudieron evitar asentir levemente, después de habar meditado un poco las palabras que incluso ellos mismos habían dicho.

Unos segundos después decidieron marcharse, no tenía caso seguir espiando a la señora de la casa por simple y mera curiosidad, cuando ya sabían qué podían esperar de tal mujer. Por lo que cada quien decidió ir a hacer lo que a cada uno le correspondía. Aotabo y Kurotabo se dirigieron a la entrada para hacer sus rondas en la ciudad. Kubinashi se fue a consultar algunas cosas sobre el clan con Karasu-Tengu; y Kejoro se dirigió a la cocina.

— Bueno, primero quería saber si no se les ofrecía nada —empezó Wakana—. No quiero que los amigos de mi hijo y de Tsurara-chan estén desatendidos —expresó, juntando sus manos y sonriendo alegremente.

— Estamos bien —respondió Itaku, con los ojos cerrados, queriendo demostrar indiferencia hacia la humana.

— No seas grosero Itaku —se quejó Reira, antes de girar su vista de nuevo hacia la señora de la casa—. Discúlpelo, es sólo que no está acostumbrado a recibir estos tratos, y menos quedarse sin hacer algo durante el día. Pero estamos muy bien señora, muchas gracias por sus atenciones —agradeció la Yuki Onna con una leve reverencia.

Dicho comentario sorprendió un poco a Wakana, pero no permitió que la sorpresa se viera en sus ojos. Pensó en la mejor forma de ayudar al youkai de la hoz, para que no se sintiera tan frustrado.

Pronto, una leve risilla se dejó escuchar por parte de Wakana. Se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea.

— Creo que ya sé cómo ayudar a Itaku-kun —celebró la de cabellos café, llamando la atención de todos los youkai de Toono.

— ¿Qué idea? —preguntó Awashima, esperando escuchar la respuesta de la señora a diferencia de Itaku.

_Esto no me huele nada bien… _

Pasaron las horas y el descanso finalmente llegó. Cuando el profesor dejó el aula, todos los alumnos hicieron lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que ellos lo hicieron desesperadamente, no aguantaban las ansias por ir a darle a su estomago un poco de comida, o de ir jugar un poco de soccer en el patio.

Sólo unos cuantos habían decidido quedarse en el salón para esperar a que todo el tumulto de gente en la puerta desapareciera. Entre esas personas se encontraba Kana Ienaga, quien buscaba en su mochila el almuerzo que le preparó su madre.

— Listo Rikuo-kun, ya podemos empezar —dijo Kana con una sonrisa, viendo hacia el pupitre de su amigo, pero la sorpresa invadió su mirada. El joven no estaba—. _¿Cómo es que salió sin que me diera cuenta? _ —se preguntó la de ojos miel—. _Pero lo más importante… _¿Dónde está? —susurró.

— ¡Hey, Kana! —llamó alguien por detrás de la joven. Ienaga giró su rostro hacia la puerta trasera del salón y ahí pudo ver a una joven de cabellera rubia asomándose, mostrando una sonrisa.

— Saori-chan —susurró Kana sorprendida, hacía mucho que no la venían a buscar.

— Hola Kana —habló una chica más, antes de asomarse junto con Saori. Esta tenía un cabello entre negro y verse y ojos azules, su mirada parecía felina—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Natsumi-chan. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que estarían almorzando con Kiyotsugu-kun y con Shima-kun —respondió Kana, acercándose a sus amigas.

— Ah, nos están esperando a nuestro salón para almorzar, como Kiyotsugu-kun no se quiere alejar de computadora por la investigación que está haciendo, pues quiso quedarse allí —respondió Saori.

— Sip. Y como hace mucho no comes con nosotros, pues quisimos aprovechar la oportunidad de que Nura no está contigo —siguió Natsumi.

— ¿Eh? ¿Vieron a Rikuo-kun? —preguntó Kana nuevamente, parecía ser que de momento sólo eso podía hacer.

Tanto Torii como Maki asintieron como respuesta. Ambas le dijeron que cuando regresaban del baño, vieron a Rikuo corriendo muy presuroso. Pero lo que más les extrañó, fue que nuevamente se viera un poco de ansia en la mirada de su amigo.

— Y fue por eso que no lo detuvimos —respondió Natsumi.

— Pensamos que si lo hacíamos, volvería a ser el mismo de antes, y no queremos eso… —concluyó Maki con una mirada preocupada.

Ante tal respuesta, Kana no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada. Nuevamente esa sensación de vacío se hacía presente en su corazón; además, también la incertidumbre se apoderó de ella.

_Tengo que saber qué es lo que le pasó… ¿Cómo pudo cambiar de la noche para la mañana? Ah, Rikuo-kun…_

— Bueno, vámonos a comer Kana —dijo Maki, tomando la mano de la castaña y jalándola con delicadeza. La muchacha, que tan absorta en sus pensamientos, casi tropieza al ser jalada por su amiga de muchos años hacia el salón en donde sus compañeros de la patrulla las esperaban.

El viento seguía siéndole muy agradable, además de que la vista que tenía no le desagradaba para nada.

En esos momentos se encontraba viendo cómo es que los humanos disfrutaban del descanso que la escuela les había proporcionado. Algunos se encontraban corriendo en el campo de soccer, disfrutando del juego. Otros estaban en las pocas bancas que había afuera, disfrutando del almuerzo junto con sus amigos.

Algo que notó en todos los humanos, es que sonreían, se divertían mucho… disfrutaban la compañía de las personas que se encontraban a su lado.

Eran felices.

Ante tal pensamiento, la Yuki Onna no pudo evitar recordar los momentos alegres que pasó en la aldea de Toono junto con todos sus amigos. Pudo haber sido muy poco el tiempo que pasó en esa aldea, dos años, pero aún así había pasado un tiempo maravilloso a su lado.

Ella llegó a pensar que sin ellos no sería feliz jamás, por eso no quería abandonar la aldea. Pero desde el momento en que piso la Casa Principal, ese sentimiento se hizo un poco más pequeño; el miedo que sentía de dejar a sus compañeros youkai había comenzado a disminuir.

Más el cambio fue notorio cuando vio por primera vez al joven de ojos color chocolate. Al verlo, una extraña oleada de felicidad recorrió todo su cuerpo…

Esa felicidad que sintió por un leve instante era mucho más fuerte que la que sintió a lado de Itaku y los demás; cosa que le resultó extraño debido a que según ella, él era un desconocido. Y de momento, aunque sonase duro… seguía siendo alguien a quien ella no recuerda.

Ante tales pensamientos decidió cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de la cálida brisa que corría en esos instantes.

_¿Seré capaz de obtener esa felicidad yo también…?_

Y de un momento a otro, se escuchó cómo es que la puerta de la azotea se abría abruptamente, lo que causó que esta abriera los ojos y se girase para ver quién era. Grande fue su alivio cuando vio de quién se trataba.

— Tsurara, ya llegué —dijo Rikuo, acercándose a ella con ambos almuerzos en sus brazos. Tsurara solamente suspiró y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases, Rikuo-san? —preguntó mientras el joven le entregaba el almuerzo que su madre y Kino habían preparado.

— Un tanto aburridas —respondió mientras se sentaba—. Pero bueno, así es la escuela. Anda, siéntate para comer juntos —pidió Rikuo, palpando el lugar donde quería que Tsurara

— E-Está bien, lo haré… —respondió Tsurara, mientras que con un poco de vergüenza tomaba asiento a lado del muchacho.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, ambos estuvieron hablando de mucho y de nada. Cosas sobre ambos. Aunque Rikuo ya sabía sobre los gustos de Tsurara, al haber perdido la memoria, ella pudo haber adquirido otros gustos y disgustos, así que decidió preguntarle.

También hablaron sobre la vida que Tsurara llevó el Toono, qué es lo que hacía siempre, o que no le gustaba hacer.

Mientras ella hablaba, se le notaba que lo hacía con mucho ánimo; parecía ser que realmente amó vivir en la aldea. Y bueno, quién no, era una muy buena aldea para los youkai; incluso el llegó admitir que sería bueno pasar allí una temporada, para hacerse más fuerte, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

— Supongo que te has vuelto muy fuerte entonces —comentó Rikuo, viendo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Tsurara parpadeó un momento debido a la pregunta antes de sonreír un poco apenada— Bueno, no sé si soy más fuerte que antes o no, pero aprendí muchas cosas gracias a Reira-chan e Itaku-san.

— Ya veo. Enton-… —y sin querer, la campana lo interrumpió de la nada. Eso quería decir que ya había pasado la hora del descanso—. Vaya, qué rápido pasó el tiempo —susurró Rikuo, antes de ponerse de pie. Tsurara hizo lo mismo—. Bueno… creo que regresaré a clases de una vez. Ya falta poco para salir de clases… ¿Crees poder aguantar unas cuantas horas más? —le preguntó preocupado.

Tsurara asintió levemente— No se preocupe. Me sirve mucho estar tanto tiempo sola… —dijo—. Me ayuda a pensar…

Tal respuesta relajó un poco a Rikuo. Este le sonrió nuevamente a la mujer de las nieves aliviado, lo que causó que a la joven le apareciera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Entonces te veo aquí en unas horas. Nos vemos Tsurara —comentó Rikuo antes de ir hacia la puerta y cruzarla, para dejarla de nuevo sola en la azotea.

Se quedó mirando la puerta unos cuantos segundos, su corazón seguía palpitando muy rápidamente… más de lo normal.

_Rikuo-san…_

Bajó presuroso las escaleras y llegó nuevamente al nivel que le correspondía en la escuela. Llegó a su salón un poco antes que su profesor y se sintió más relajado. Por lo que se dirigió a su asiento con calma.

— Rikuo-kun —llamó Kana, quien lo vio llegar a su asiento.

— Ah, Kana-chan…

— ¿Dónde estuviste en el descanso? —preguntó con seriedad—. De un momento a otro desapareciste del aula… No me dijiste a dónde ibas ni nada… Me dejaste sola —se quejó un poco. Ella no era de las que se quejaban, pero en ese momento tenía motivos para estar molesta.

La mirada que su amiga le estaba dando lo hizo sentir mal… Y es que tenía razón.

— Lo siento Kana-chan, debí decirte que hoy no comeríamos juntos, De verdad lo siento —se disculpó, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

Kana suspiró cansada y habló— Detente Rikuo-kun… No hace falta que hagas eso. Sólo dime a dónde fuiste, por favor… —pidió ella, lo que puso un poco nervioso a Rikuo.

_Cielos… No puedo decirle que estuve con Tsurara en la azotea… Sería un tremendo shock para ella saber que está viva. Tengo pensado decirles a todos en su momento, pero ese momento no es ahora… ¿Qué le digo? _Pensó con nerviosismo.

— ¿Rikuo-kun? —llamó Kana de nuevo, sacando de sus pensamientos al tercero.

— ¿Eh? Ah… Ehm…

Y como si se tratase de un milagro, la puerta corrediza del salón que estaba enfrente se abrió, dejando ver al tutor que les tocaba en ese momento.

— Ya se terminó el descanso, regresen a sus asientos —ordenó el profesor mientras se dirigía a su puesto. Todos los alumnos, incluida Kana, se dirigieron hacia sus pupitres.

Rikuo no pudo estar más aliviado, el profesor lo había salvado… No tenía una buena explicación para darle a su mejor amiga.

_Discúlpame Kana-chan…_

Más él no era la única persona que se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, la misma Kana también estaba muy entrada en ellos.

_Algo pasó contigo Rikuo-kun, y tengo qué saber qué es… No descansaré hasta descubrirlo._

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>¡Listo! Gente, discúlpenme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, tenía que hacer muchas cosas sobre la escuela, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones, creo que podré actualizar rápido; qué tanto, no sé, pero espero que sea un poco más seguido. También siento si el capítulo no salió tan largo como lo esperaba, pero la imaginación a veces no viene.

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

**Mención especial a:**br0kenztar**,**LonelyAthena, Corazón De Piedra Verde, Citsimsan, Taeyon- Oikawa, Tsurara12012, IvanchoFAA y a Yuuko Ichihara.

.

.

.

_**Suki90 presentó.**_


	7. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiroshi Shiibashi.

**Aclaraciones rápidas: **

*** **En algunas ocasiones habrá un símbolo que indicará una división entre algunos recuerdos, los cuales estarán completamente en itálicas. Estos son recuerdos muy lejanos, cosas que no pasaron recientemente.

* Cuando haya diálogos completamente en itálicas, incluso la descripción después del guión, implica que es un recuerdo; cosas del pasado que nadie narra. En estos casos no estará el símbolo de las tres "o" pues son recuerdos recientes.

* Habrá momentos en los que se utilizarán itálicas fuera de los guiones, estos son los pensamientos de los personajes. Esto se hace con el fin de no poner tanto dialogo seguido sin que un párrafo intervenga entre ellos. Pierdan cuidado, yo siempre les aclararé de quién ha sido ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior…<em>

— _Sería bueno que Rikuo se fuera con nosotros a Toono, sería mucho mejor para él si entrena con nosotros —respondió Awashima, quien en esos momentos tenía su apariencia masculina._

— _¡Qué! —preguntó Itaku exaltado, no le agradó mucho esa idea._

_Dohiko, quien se encontraba sentado en una orilla del dojo asintió— Concuerdo con Awashima. Además, también nos serviría a nosotros, ya que siempre luchamos entre nosotros, y ya conocemos casi a la perfección nuestros ataques._

— _¡Hay que hablar sobre esto con Rikuo una vez que llegue! —sugirió Amezo, quien estaba lleno de energías._

_Reira suspiró con cansancio, era increíble cómo es que sus amigos tomaban todo tan a la ligera._

— _Hablen con él sobre eso una vez que Tsurara-chan esté bien —comenzó la Yuki Onna de Toono—. ¿De verdad creen que querrá entrenar en estos momentos? En lo único en lo que él está concentrado es en que Tsurara-chan recupere la memoria y lo recuerde —dijo seriamente. _

— _No sean imprudentes, keho —secundó Yukari, quien estaba justo a un lado de Itaku._

_oOo_

— _Quería saber si no se les ofrecía nada —empezó Wakana—. No quiero que los amigos de mi hijo y de Tsurara-chan estén desatendidos —expresó, juntando sus manos y sonriendo alegremente._

— _Estamos bien —respondió Itaku, con los ojos cerrados, queriendo demostrar indiferencia hacia la humana._

— Discúlpelo, es sólo que no está acostumbrado a recibir estos tratos, y menos quedarse sin hacer algo durante el día —se excusó Reira.

— _Creo que ya sé cómo ayudar a Itaku-kun —celebró la de cabellos café, llamando la atención de todos los youkai de Toono._

_oOo_

— _Listo Rikuo-kun, ya podemos empezar —dijo Kana con una sonrisa, viendo hacia el pupitre de su amigo, pero la sorpresa invadió su mirada. El joven no estaba—. ¿Cómo es que salió sin que me diera cuenta?_

— _¡Hey, Kana! —llamó alguien por detrás de la joven. Ienaga giró su rostro hacia la puerta trasera del salón y ahí pudo ver a una joven de cabellera rubia asomándose, mostrando una sonrisa._

— _Saori-chan —susurró Kana sorprendida, hacía mucho que no la venían a buscar._

— _Hola Kana —habló una chica más, antes de asomarse junto con Saori. Esta tenía un cabello entre negro y verse y ojos azules, su mirada parecía felina._

— Como hace mucho no comes con nosotros, pues quisimos aprovechar la oportunidad de que Nura no está contigo —siguió Natsumi.

— _¿Eh? ¿Vieron a Rikuo-kun? —preguntó Kana._

— _Pensamos que si lo hacíamos, volvería a ser el mismo de antes, y no queremos eso… —concluyó Maki con una mirada preocupada._

_Tengo que saber qué es lo que le pasó… ¿Cómo pudo cambiar de la noche para la mañana? Ah, Rikuo-kun…_

_oOo_

— _Lo siento Kana-chan, debí decirte que hoy no comeríamos juntos, De verdad lo siento —se disculpó, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. _

_Kana suspiró cansada y habló— Detente Rikuo-kun… No hace falta que hagas eso. Sólo dime a dónde fuiste, por favor… —pidió ella, lo que puso un poco nervioso a Rikuo._

— _Se terminó el descanso, a sus asientos —ordenó el profesor._

_Discúlpame Kana-chan…_

_Algo pasó contigo Rikuo-kun, y tengo qué saber qué es… No descansaré hasta descubrirlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Deseando por que nieve.<strong>

**Capítulo 7: **Sorpresas

Al toque de la campana, índica del final de la jornada escolar, la castaña se levantó rápido y salió corriendo a perseguir al Nura, que se escabullía por la puerta de salida.

— ¡Rikuo-kun, espera! —le gritó Kana desde a puerta, pero el mencionado hizo caso omiso a su petición y apresuró el paso, perdiéndose de la vista de la castaña. Esto dejó sorprendida a Kana, él jamás la evadía de esa forma.

El Nura se ocultó en uno de los salones ya vacíos después de haberse alejado de su salón. Rikuo no dejaba de sentirse mal por la actitud que estaba tomando para con su mejor amiga, quien evidentemente estaba preocupada por él debido al abrupto cambio de actitud que tuvo de un día para otro. Era algo muy obvio, incluso él se habría dado cuenta y se habría confundido tanto como Kana.

Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de explicarle las cosas, el motivo de su felicidad lo estaba esperando en la azotea, y no planeaba hacerla esperar más.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta, esperando no encontrarse con su compañera de clases.

— No hay moros en la costa… —susurró él antes de salir del salón.

Estaba a punto de emprender de manera más tranquila su camino hacia las escaleras que iban hacia la azotea, pero…

— ¡Ahí estás! —gritó la muchacha por detrás, un poco lejos de donde él estaba.

— _¡Ugh, debí esperar más! —_pensó para sí el muchacho. Así que, volviendo a hacer uso de su velocidad, corrió hacia las escaleras y las subió lo más rápido que pudo para burlar a su mejor amiga por el tercer piso.

Volvió a esconderse dentro de un salón, el cual ahora si estaba lleno de estudiantes que lo veían de forma extraña. Rikuo sólo les sonrío nervioso y pidió disculpas silenciosas antes de volver a mirar por el espejo de la puerta de forma sigilosa, viendo cómo su amiga pasaba por ahí sin detenerse.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos más y finalmente la perdió de vista.

Suspiró cansado… ¿Cómo le haría para explicarle que Tsurara estaba viva? ¿Cómo lo iría a tomar? No estaba seguro, si él muy apenas y se hacía a la idea de que su preciada guardiana estaba a su lado nuevamente, aunque sin los recuerdos de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

— Esto será… algo difícil… —susurró.

— Y lo será más para usted jovencito si no sale de esta aula inmediatamente —le dijo la profesora por detrás. Rikuo volteó y miró aterrada a la maestra—. A diferencia de usted, estos estudiantes se quedan a estudiar más para tener mejores calificaciones y sobresalir en la sociedad.

— L-Lo siento mucho profesora —se disculpa Rikuo—. Ahora mismo me voy… —le dice mientras abre la puerta con cuidado. Asoma nuevamente su cabeza, asegurándose de que Kana no esté.

Confirmando aquel hecho sale del salón con un poco más de tranquilidad.

— Bien. Ahora a ir por Tsurara —se dijo a si mismo antes emprender el camino de vuelta a la azotea. Aseguró su mochila y corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la puerta, muerto de las ansias por reencontrarse con la dama de las nieves.

Quitó el poco sudor de su frente y se aseguró de lucir bien ante ella. Al hacerlo, río un poco para sus adentro de tan sólo pensar en la reacción natural de Tsurara.

— _¡Amo, no debe correr por la escuela! ¡Podría tropezarse y hacerse mucho daño! —lo regañó Tsurara, pero después le sonríe—. Mejor organícese un poco mejor para que pueda llegar siempre a tiempo._

Maldición… Cómo extrañaba con locura a la siempre preocupona Tsurara. Era cierto que la tenía a su lado nuevamente, pero habían muchas cosas de ella que le hacían falta además de sus preocupaciones: Sus sonrisas por la mañana; su paciente actitud para cuidar de él, siempre mostrando un afecto que a veces creyó no merecer; su inocencia ante ciertos temas…

Esas y muchas otras cosas más que ahora no estaban, o al menos… no dirigidas a él.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, respirando profundamente para poder tranquilizarse un poco y no mostrar aquella triste mirada que sentía estaba nuevamente en su rostro.

Debía sonreír… Tenía que recuperar su lazo perdido con la Yuki Onna, no importaba si se tardaba días, meses o años; sería poco a poco, un paso a la vez.

— ¡Rikuo-kun!

El llamado de Ienaga lo recorrió como un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta como un acto de reflejo y volteó hacia la escalera para ver a su amiga, esta lucia agitada y curiosa.

— K-Kana-chan… —fue lo único que pudo decir.

— ¿Por qué… estás huyendo… de mi? —le preguntó ella mientras se acercaba un poco a él—. ¿A quién estás buscando en la azotea? —cuestionó.

Ante aquel cuestionamiento, el Nura se puso aún más nervioso. Pensó que se había librado de su amiga después de perderla de vista en el tercer piso, pero parecía ser que no. Había olvidado lo astuta que era esta chica.

— ¡A-A nadie! —fue lo único que pudo contestar.

— Hm… —contestó en un inicio Kana, teniendo un encuentro de miradas con el Nura—. No te creo… —aquel comentario le dificultó más las cosas al Nura—. Si no estuvieras buscando a alguien no hubieras corrido como lo hiciste hace un rato —le explicó—. Ahora dime Rikuo-kun, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Qué no quieres que sepa?

Tanta interrogante estaba matando a Rikuo. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Le daba paso libre a Kana para que descubriese a Tsurara?

No… tal vez Kana no entraría en un tremendo asombro, pero seguramente Tsurara si lo haría ya que ella no la recuerda.

Tenía que pensar en la manera de hacer que Kana se marchase de ahí y no hacer esperar más a Tsurara.

Pero antes de siquiera poder pensar en algo en particular, sintió cómo es que lo que la puerta que utilizaba como apoyo desapareció, provocando que este no pudiera evitar que su cuerpo fuera directamente hacia el suelo.

— ¡Rikuo-kun! —gritó Kana cuando vió que su amigo estaba en el suelo.

— Ugh… —se quejó el Nura mientras se reincorporaba un poco, sobándose la cabeza—. Eso… me dolió…

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Rikuo-san? —le preguntó la joven que había abierto la puerta y que había terminado hincándose para estar a su altura y lo tomaba de los hombros.

Su voz logró regresar al joven Nura a la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente después de reaccionar y recordar quién más estaba ahí.

— ¿Rikuo-san? —volvió a preguntar Tsurara antes de mirar hacia donde el joven amo estaba viendo atónito. Al hacerlo, comprendió el por qué el muchacho estaba así, alguien más lo había seguido hacia la azotea.

— ¿O-Oikawa… -san? —preguntó Kana sorprendida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaba viendo. Se suponía…

¡Se suponía que ella estaba muerta! ¿Cómo es que ahora resultaba que estaba viva?

Su cabeza era un gran meollo, no entendía nada…

Pero lo que menos comprendía era…

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Rikuo-kun? —preguntó Kana aún sorprendida por ver a la joven de piel tan blanca como la nieve a lado de su mejor amigo.

— Lo-Lo que pasa es que…—intentó decir Rikuo, pero estaba tan nervioso que las palabras simplemente podían salir.

Miró de reojo a Tsurara y ella también estaba muy nerviosa; de hecho, sus manos habían comenzado a apretar un poco más sus hombros.

— Sucede que ella no murió, sólo se extravió y perdió la memoria —dijo una voz detrás de Kana, la cual se giró rápidamente para ver a quienes habían hablado. A quienes sus ojos le permitieron ver no eran conocidos, al menos no para ella.

Quienes habían interrumpido la conversación eran un par de jóvenes un poco mayores que ellos. Una joven y un muchacho.

La muchacha tenía el cabello rosado atado en dos cebollitas, que dejaban caer una pequeña trenza por debajo, al puro estilo chino. Su mirada era de un color café muy parecido al de la joven humana que los observaba. La vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones cortos color negro, una blusa color rosado pastel manga corta y un pequeño saco de manga larga de color café. Y su calzado eran unas sandalias color blanco.

El muchacho mientras tanto, traía unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa negra desfajada de manga larga con tres botones desabrochados, unas botas color café, y como complemento extra un chaleco color gris.

Su cabello era de un café opaco, un poco alborotado, y sus ojos eran color chocolate.

— R-Reira-chan… —comentó Tsurara, aliviada de ver a su amiga ahí.

— Itaku… —dijo Rikuo, sorprendido de verlo tan temprano fuera de la casa y con apariencia humana.

Kana se giró nuevamente a su mejor amigo y le preguntó.

— ¿Qui-Quienes son ellos Rikuo-kun? ¿Los conoces?

— S-Si, e-ellos son…

— Somos amigos de la familia desde hace mucho —interfirió Reira con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de Kana nuevamente—. Sé que no es un buen momento pero permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Reira —se presentó la Yuki Onna haciendo una leve reverencia—. Y este joven que vez aquí es Itaku, mi novio… —terminó de presentar Reira, más aquella presentación alteró al Kamaitachi y dejó totalmente confundidos a Rikuo y a Tsurara.

— ¡¿Que soy tu qué?! —le preguntó molesto y avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué te enojas? Ya te he dicho que no tiene nada de malo presentarte como lo que eres —le respondió, riéndose internamente por lo que había hecho, hacía mucho que tenía ganas de decir algo así.

El Kamaitachi sólo soltó un "tch" y se cruzó de brazos, evadiendo la mirada castaña de Reira, avergonzado.

— ¿Y tú eres? —le preguntó Reira a Kana, sacando a esta joven de su asombro.

— ¡Ah! ¡So-Soy Kana Ienaga, mucho gusto! —dijo haciendo una reverencia de igual forma.

— Es un placer Kana-chan —le respondió Reira de inmediato—. Ahora, ¿por qué no mejor salimos de aquí y vamos a un lugar en donde podamos platicar con más tranquilidad? —le sugirió la Yuki Onna a la humana. Kana dudó un poco mientras veía a su mejor amigo, quién aún estaba en el suelo, y a Tsurara, quien la veía con un poco de miedo—. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas, pero te aseguro que podremos hablar con más calma fuera de aquí, ¿verdad, Rikuo? —le preguntó la Yuki Onna al muchacho, mientras este se terminaba de levantar con la ayuda de Tsurara.

Kana observó a Rikuo con duda mientras este se quedaba meditando las palabras de Reira. Al final, no tuvo más opción que decir:

— Así es.

* * *

><p>Se dirigieron detrás de la escuela a petición de Rikuo, por el momento prefería explicarle a Kana lo sucedido en privado antes de encontrarse de nuevo con el resto de sus amigos. Explicarle a la castaña en si ya era un problema con el que tenía que lidiar.<p>

― ¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Tsurara en voz baja, caminando con Rikuo detrás de Kana y los miembros de Toono.

― Es una amiga ― aclaró, sin entrar en mucho detalle―. De cierta forma ella te agradaba.

Ante tal comentario, Tsurara miró a Kana por detrás. Aquella chica en teoría le agradaba. Era normal, supuso, puesto que la joven parecía ser buena persona y una gran amiga de Rikuo.

― Bien, creo que te mereces una explicación, Kana-chan ―dijo Reira deteniéndose finalmente y quedando frente a la castaña.

Kana se detuvo junto con Rikuo y Tsurara, esperando la explicación que necesitaba urgentemente oir. El joven amo se quedó callado mientras pensaba internamente qué es lo que sus amigos llegaría a inventar para explicar de manera lógica qué es lo que le había pasado a Tsurara.

_**¿Crees que haya algún problema? **_Escuchó de pronto en su cabeza.

— _No, estoy seguro de que algo bueno se habrán ingeniado, de ser así no habrían venido —_le respondió a su parte nocturna—. _Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué es que vinieron?_

_**A saber…**_

— Bueno, como ya te comentamos, Tsurara-chan no falleció en el accidente, sufrió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y le ha provocado una amnesia. Itaku y yo la encontramos mientras dábamos un paseo por la zona y estuvo con nosotros durante su recuperación.

La explicación de Reira convenció un poco a Kana. Era lógico, después de todo jamás encontraron un cuerpo tras el incidente.

— Pero… ¿Por qué tardó tanto en volver? —preguntó Kana aún un poco confundida—. Dos años es demasiado tiempo para recuperarse…

Reira miró un momento a Itaku y este suspiró con fastidio.

— Estuvo inconsciente más de miedo año, no era recomendable dejarla moverse hasta que no hubiera riesgo de que recayera debido al golpe tan fuerte que tuvo en la cabeza —explicó el muchacho—. Creo que entiendes eso, ¿no?

— Itaku, eso ultimo fue muy grosero… —le dijo Reira en susurro después de darle un leve codazo en su costado.

Itaku nada más gruñó y desvió la mirada de Reira molesto, y todavía un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho anteriormente la Yuki Onna de Toono.

Tsurara ante esa actitud no había podido evitar reír levemente, haciendo que tanto Rikuo como Kana la voltearan a ver. El Nura sólo pudo sonreír tristemente al escuchar de nuevo esa risa que tanto extrañaba, pero que lamentablemente no era para él ni causada por él.

Kana Ienaga también la miraba un poco triste, pero no sólo por lo que le habían contado, sino por la mirada que su amigo le dedicaba a la joven de mirada zafiro. Así que decidió hablar.

― ¿Enserio no me reconoces, Oikawa-san? ―preguntó, mirando a la joven que estaba a un lado de Rikuo.

Tsurara al escucharla dejó de reír y la observó un instante. Apenada, negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento, apenas y he llegado a esta ciudad, recuerdo muy poco.

― Ya veo… ―suspiro Kana.

Se sentía mal por la Oikawa, la noticia de su deceso le trajo un sin sabor en la boca horrible, recordando siempre sus ideas respecto a un posible romance entre la Yuki Onna y su mejor amigo.

Y ahora estaba allí, viva, pero sin memoria de todo lo que hizo antes del incidente.

Una idea cruel le pasó por la cabeza.

― ¿Tampoco recuerdas a Rikuo-kun? ―preguntó.

El Nura tan sólo metió las manos en los bolsillos, afectado por la siguiente respuesta de Tsurara. Sabía perfectamente cuál era.

― No, tampoco a él ―aclaró, viendo a sus amigos de Toono ―. Supe que le conocía por una persona que es amiga de Reira-chan y ella. Por ahora me está ayudando a recordar las cosas poco a poco —le respondió apenada.

La Ienaga aguantó la sonrisa amarga que quiso salir de su pecho. Era un impulso despiadado, pero su corazón no dejaba de alegrarse por el hecho de que Tsurara había olvidado sus sentimientos por el Nura.

Fue un sentimiento traicionero, pero no dejaba de alegrarle saber que su oportunidad de estar al lado del castaño no se había esfumado por completo ante el regreso de la guardiana.

― ¿Eso quita tus dudas, Kana-chan? ―consultó Reira.

La castaña asintió― S-Si. Discúlpame por dudar de ti, Rikuo-kun ―dijo, con una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa.

― No tienes por qué Kana-chan, sólo estabas preocupada ―respondió Rikuo―. Por favor, mantenlo en secreto de los demás por ahora. Tsurara apenas ha llegado a la ciudad y recordar mucho de golpe podría lastimarla.

Kana asintió―. Entiendo, de todos modos sería difícil para el resto verla de nuevo sin llenarle de preguntas, ¿no? ―comentó a modo de broma. Se acercó a la Oikawa y la tomó de las manos con una sonrisa amable―. Bienvenida de vuelta, Oikawa-san.

Tsurara sonrió algo incomoda―. Gra-…Gracias, Ienaga-san ―respondió, aceptando las palabras de la castaña.

― Dime Kana ―dijo su "nueva" amiga.

— De… De acuerdo, Kana… —respondió Tsurara.

― Bien, sí ya terminaron es hora de regresar ―dijo Itaku, de mala gana ―. Aún tenemos mucho que hacer, Tsurara —fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a caminar seguido por Reira.

La Oikawa asintió, soltando las manos de la humana en su delante―. Un gusto ― dijo, siguiendo a Itaku y Reira, quiénes se adelantaron hacia la ruta de salida de la escuela. A pesar de irse alejando, parte de su conversación aún podía escucharse.

— No seas tan gruñón, cariño… —continuó Reira con su broma.

— ¡Ya deja de decirme así! —le gritó Itaku.

Rikuo se quedó atrás, dispuesto a aclarar algunos puntos a su amiga.

― Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero la situación aún es muy complicada ―dijo―. A decir verdad, ver a Tsurara de vuelta es todavía muy extraño para mí.

Al escucharlo Kana se encogió un poco, tratando de callar las preguntas que le resonaban en la cabeza ante la actitud confundida del tercero. Quería actuar como la mejor amiga de siempre en vez de dejarse llevar por sus emociones de nuevo. Si no tenía cuidado podía lastimar de nuevo a Rikuo, tal y como lo hizo al decirle que siguiera adelante tras la muerte de la Oikawa.

― Pero, es una buena noticia ―comentó, palpando el hombro del castaño―. Oikawa-san está viva, es una noticia genial.

Rikuo sonrió ante la actitud positiva de Kana, sin despegar la vista de su sonriente guardiana, quién camina al lado de los miembros de Toono.

Sí, era una buena noticia, una gran... gran noticia.

― Esta vez… haré las cosas de la manera correcta ―reflexionó, más para sí mismo que para su amiga―. No siempre tenemos una segunda oportunidad tan maravillosa como esta…

Kana permaneció en silencio sin poder decir alguna palabra ante la corta declaración de Rikuo.

Lo sabía, era notorio en los ojos de su amigo.

No era difícil ver… el profundo amor que renacía de sólo ver a Tsurara de nuevo.

― Te veré mañana, Kana-chan —y con esa despedida, el castaño partió a alcanzar a su grupo.

Estando finalmente sola, Kana Ienaga soltó una lágrima en silencio; su esperanza de recuperar a Rikuo se había hecho pedazos con sólo unas pocas palabras.

Con o sin recuerdos, Tsurara Oikawa ya se lo había arrebatado.

Su querido amigo, Rikuo Nura estaba igual… no, igual no, estaba mucho más enamorado de la joven de mirada azulada que había vuelto después de dos años de ausencia.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. De verdad disculpen el que me haya tardado tanto en subir una actualización, pero la inspiración se me fue horrible y además échenle la culpa a la universidad que este semestre se puso pesadísimo. Espero que sepan disculparme.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Es un capítulo muy especial ya que Lonely Athena me ayudó a que quedara listo para subirse. ¡Nena, en serio muchas gracias!

Tremendo shock para mi, el manga está a un capítulo de terminar… ¿Cómo finalizará? ¿Alguna teoría? ¿Creen que Shiibashi nos diga con quién se queda Rikuo? No sé por qué siento que si no lo hace rodarán muchas cabezas en Japón. En fin.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


	8. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiroshi Shiibashi.

**Aclaraciones rápidas:**

*****En algunas ocasiones habrá un símbolo que indicará una división entre algunos recuerdos, los cuales estarán completamente en itálicas. Estos son recuerdos muy lejanos, cosas que no pasaron recientemente.

* Cuando haya diálogos completamente en itálicas, incluso la descripción después del guión, implica que es un recuerdo; cosas del pasado que nadie narra. En estos casos no estará el símbolo de las tres "o" pues son recuerdos recientes.

* Habrá momentos en los que se utilizarán itálicas fuera de los guiones, estos son los pensamientos de los personajes. Esto se hace con el fin de no poner tanto dialogo seguido sin que un párrafo intervenga entre ellos. Pierdan cuidado, yo siempre les aclararé de quién ha sido ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseando por que nieve<strong>

**Capítulo 8: **_Pesadillas_

La noche había finalmente dejado caer su obscuro manto sobre la ciudad Ukiyoe, permitiéndole a la gente dejar sus pesadas labores a un lado al menos por unas cuantas horas y que disfrutaran de una merecida noche de descanso. Eso era algo que una joven de mirada azulada que después de unos segundos se tornó dorada iba a hacer…

— ¿Segura que te sientes bien Tsurara? —preguntó Rikuo, quien estaba un poco extrañado de que quisiera irse a dormir tan temprano, apenas e iban a dar las 9 de la noche.

Tsurara, enternecida por la expresión que el joven heredero le mostraba, no pudo evitar sonreírle y tomar una de sus manos con las suyas, utilizando un poco de su miedo para que la temperatura de su cuerpo no fuera tan baja.

Claro que esta acción sólo logró que el castaño se sonrojara levemente — Tranquilo Rikuo-san, estoy bien… Sólo estoy un poco cansada… —le dice—. Fueron demasiadas emociones en un solo día —comentó la Yuki-Onna.

— Bueno, tienes razón… Seguro fue en parte por lo de Kana-chan, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó con temor.

Tsurara no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza ante la pregunta— Un poco… Pero es algo que entiendo, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar dé por hecho que habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

— Comprendo… —respondió Rikuo sin mucho más que poder decir—. Bueno, te dejaré descansar entonces —le dijo con una sonrisa, dejando con esta que sus ojos cada vez fueran recuperando ese brillo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Tsurara asintió agradecida y soltó el agarre—. Buenas noches…

— Buenas noches Rikuo-san…

Sostuvieron sus miradas unos cuantos segundos más antes de que el castaño finalmente se fuera y se perdiera en la obscuridad del corredor.

No pudiéndolo ver más cerró la puerta y se encerró en su habitación. Se despojó de su furisode y se puso el kimono que utilizaba para dormir, además del futón y su almohada. No aguantaba más para poder sumirse en el país de los sueños. La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo una vez que se introdujo debajo de la manta no tenía precio alguno, realmente eso era lo que necesitaba. Estaba a punto de poder conciliar el sueño, cuando su mente fue golpeada con varios recuerdos de ese día, especialmente los momentos que había pasado con el heredero de la casa.

Su corazón se aceleró desenfrenadamente, todavía no podía asegurar que él fuera esa persona que ella había visto en sus sueños en Toono; pero eso no le impedía a su corazoncito sentir cuando alguien era atento y amable con uno, y sin duda el joven Nura lo era con creces.

— _Me siento mal por no poderlo recordar… Rikuo-san ha demostrado querer ayudarme a recobrar la memoria, no principalmente por él… sino por mí _—pensó para sí—. _Debe ser muy difícil para él… Por favor recuerdos… ahora más que nunca deseo que vuelvan… _

Y con ese último pensamiento cayó rendida en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Después de haber cenado, Rikuo se dirigió con cansancio a su habitación… Había sido un día muy pesado para él también, especialmente porque Kana había descubierto que Tsurara seguía con vida. El temor de que su amiga de la infancia pudiera decir algo a los demás era algo que jamás se iría, pero estaba seguro de que eso no sucedería…<p>

O bueno, eso esperaba…

— _¿Y ahora qué hago…? Tengo que ayudar a Tsurara a que recuerde su pasado… Pero con Kana-chan ahora involucrado quien sabe si pueda hacerlo, ya que necesito llevar a Tsurara a sitios youkai… _Ah, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Ahora qué hago? —se preguntó una vez que se dejó caer en el tatami.

— ¿Rikuo?

Habiendo sido sacado de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta, la sorpresa no pudo evitar colarse en su mirada cuando se enderezó y vio a su madre en la puerta con su típica y despreocupada sonrisa.

— ¿Te asusté cariño? —le pregunta mientras se adentra en la habitación de su hijo.

Relajándose un poco responde a su madre— Un poco. Disculpa mamá, estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos.

— Descuida cariño, creo que debí tocar la madera para llamar tu atención —responde mientras cierra la puerta y se sienta frente a su hijo.

El joven heredero negó y le sonrió, su madre no tenía por qué disculparse— Tranquila, todo está bien —le dice con calma—. ¿Qué sucede mamá? ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? —le cuestionó.

— Para nada hijo. No me sucede nada a mí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces…? —preguntó el joven, confundido.

Wakana, sin dejar de sonreírle a su hijo, toma sus manos y lo ve con la ternura que sólo una madre podría mostrar. Rikuo, a pesar de no rechazar el contacto que su progenitora tenía con él, continuó viéndola confuso.

— ¿Mam-…?

— Cariño, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad? —preguntó Wakana, sosteniendo fuertemente las manos del tercer heredero del clan. No entendiendo el por qué de esa pregunta, Rikuo únicamente atina a asentir con lentitud—. Me alegra saberlo —le sonríe aliviada.

Parpadeando un poco, el castaño cuestiona nuevamente— ¿Por qué me preguntas esto mamá? Sabes que no necesitas preguntarme eso…

— Lo sé cariño, y porque estoy consciente de ello es que te lo recuerdo, para que tu no olvides que estoy aquí… —le dice, soltando finalmente un poco el agarre de las manos de su hijo y lo mira con serenidad.

— Madre…

— Cuéntame cariño… —vuelve a hablar la viuda de Rihan—, ¿qué es lo que sucede…? ¿Qué te atormenta tanto esta vez como para que tu mirada estuviera llena de dudas nuevamente?

El silencio que reinó durante unos cuantos segundos, para Rikuo fueron muchos más; aún se encontraba procesando la pregunta que su madre le había hecho. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por lo perspicaz que ella podía ser… No era un youkai, y mucho menos un Onmyouji, era una humana común y corriente que había tenido la suerte de toparse con un medio demonio y ligarse a un clan yakuza del cual su esposo era el líder.

Pero eso era lo que hacía especial a su madre, aquella habilidad natural de percibir lo que otros quizá no podrían dentro de uno, especialmente de quien es su hijo.

El joven heredero se relajó un poco y finalmente, apretando el agarre de la mano de su madre, alza su mirada achocolatada, se cruza con la de Wakana y le sonríe levemente.

* * *

><p>Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con lentitud. Despacio se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el borde para después posar su mirada sobre el suelo. El día de hoy habían pasado demasiadas cosas y debido a eso estaba demasiado cansada como para querer pensar.<p>

Pero una cosa es no querer y otra cosa es hacerlo… Su cerebro no estaba cooperando con ella.

— Sé bien qué fue lo que le dije —comenzó la joven a decirse en susurro—, pero…

― _Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero la situación aún es muy complicada ―dijo―. A decir verdad, ver a Tsurara de vuelta es todavía muy extraño para mí. _

_Al escucharlo Kana se encogió un poco, tratando de callar las preguntas que le resonaban en la cabeza ante la actitud confundida del tercero. Quería actuar como la mejor amiga de siempre en vez de dejarse llevar por sus emociones de nuevo. Si no tenía cuidado podía lastimar de nuevo a Rikuo, tal y como lo hizo al decirle que siguiera adelante tras la muerte de la Oikawa._

― _Pero, es una buena noticia ―comentó, palpando el hombro del castaño―. Oikawa-san está viva, es una noticia genial. _

_Rikuo sonrió ante la actitud positiva de Kana, sin despegar la vista de su sonriente guardiana, quién camina al lado de los miembros de Toono._

Ante aquel recuerdo se dejó caer de lado sobre su cama, no sabía cómo es que debía sentirse ahora, especialmente al no sólo recordar aquella escena, sino el sentimiento que la embargó cuando supo que Oikawa padecía de amnesia.

Se desconocía, ¿cómo podía pensar de forma tan egoísta?

_No sé qué hacer… me siento mal por ella pero… a la vez el alivio recorre mi ser completamente al saber que… aún puedo lograr algo con Rikuo-kun._

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a formarse de sus orbes cafés ante aquella revelación que finalmente entendía. Tomó su almohada y la apretó a si con fuerza.

— Soy de lo peor… —susurró, y como si fuera una orden, sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, no importándoles mojar lo que sea que estuviera en su camino.

* * *

><p>— Y eso fue lo que pasó —terminó Rikuo, habiendo soltado las manos de su madre.<p>

— Entiendo —habló la joven madre.

Rikuo fijó su mirada sobre su regazo— No sé qué hacer mamá, creo que fue un error llevar a Tsurara a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso cariño? —preguntó su madre, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Sin despegar su mirada de su regazo, apretó los puños— Es que… tengo miedo de que esto pueda perjudicar a Tsurara. Es decir, no sé cómo pueda afectarle emocionalmente el ver a más personas que no recuerda de golpe —empezó—. Primero fue Kana-chan… ¿después quién será? ¿Kiyotsugu-kun? ¿Torii-san, Maki-san? ¿Shima-kun? —sus puños comenzaban a temblar un poco de la presión que el tercero estaba ejerciendo en ellos, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

— Rikuo…

— ¡Todos están en la escuela y es probable que en algún momento se la encuentren y la atiborren de preguntas, entonces ella… por la fuerte impresión…! —exclamó, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, manteniendo su cabeza gacha— No quiero… perderla otra vez… no quiero que se vaya…—susurró con la voz quebrada, estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, quería llorar…

Pero la repentina acción que su madre tuvo con él le impidió a su mente perder la compostura. Los fuertes y a la vez delicados brazos de su madre lo rodearon con suavidad, brindándole aquella protección que sólo ella podía dar.

— Mamá… —susurró Rikuo.

Acariciando su cabello, la mujer de cabellera café le dice— Tranquilo mi amor… todo estará bien —empezó—. No la perderás, si el destino la trajo de nuevo a tu lado es por una razón —expresó con calma, para después hablar con un poco más de determinación, pero sin dejar aquel tono maternal que la identificaba—. Rikuo… no puedes desmoronarte, te comprometiste a ayudarla a recobrar su memoria, en ese momento te convertiste en su soporte, su apoyo… si tu caes… ella lo hará también.

Dejando que una lágrima cayera de su ojo, respondió— Si, pero…

Separándose un poco de su hijo, Wakana con voz firme y determinada le dice— Eres el Tercer Comandante del Clan Nura, Rikuo, y no te doblegas ante nadie… ¡No empieces a hacerlo con alguien que es muy importante para ti…! ¿De acuerdo? —finalizó ella con su característica sonrisa, la que siempre lo tranquilizaba cuando tenía algún problema.

De alguna forma, ver esa sonrisa de su madre después de haber escuchado aquella… por decirlo, exigencia por parte de quien le había dado la vida, se sintió mejor. Era cierto, él era la cabeza de su clan, y había dado su palabra de jamás doblegarse y hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su clan saliera adelante, apoyar a quien fuera que se lo pidiera…

Y eso indudablemente contaba a Tsurara.

Se secó la leve lágrima que rodó de su orbe color café y finalmente sonrió como solía hacerlo antes— Tienes razón… Muchas gracias, mamá.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dolor, angustia, desolación, muerte… eso era lo que la rodeaba en ese campo de batalla en donde muchos youkais yacían recostados en el suelo, unos mal heridos, otros… simplemente no verían un mañana nunca más.<strong>_

_**Horrorizada miró hacia todas partes en busca de algo que le dijera qué pasaba. No entendía nada, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que ver? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería… no deseaba ver. Si esto era un sueño, que alguien la despertara de una buena vez y la liberaran de tanta muerte y desolación. No iba a abrir los ojos nuevamente, no tenía planeado hacerlo…**_

_**Pero aquella decisión no la pudo mantener tanto tiempo, ya que un fuerte estruendo la hizo abrir sus orbes doradas nuevamente. Miró a su alrededor en busca de lo que había causado tal ruido y fue entonces que los vio.**_

— _**¡Itaku-san, Amezo-kun, Awashima-san…! —los llamó, feliz de verlos, estuvo a punto de correr hacia ellos pero algo la detuvo. ¿Qu-Qué era eso…?**_

_**Frente a ella no sólo se encontraban sus amigos más preciados, sino que delante de ellos estaba un youkai gigante y por demás aterrador… atacándolos a todos con sus cuatro fuertes brazos. Era despiadado, no tenía consideración con nadie…**_

_**Sería él… ¿el causante de toda esa masacre que se le presentaba?**_

_**Si alguna otra pregunta pudo surgir en su cabeza ante tal escena, esta se borró instantáneamente cuando vio a aquel monstruo de enormes proporciones atacar a un joven de larga cabellera color negro y blanco… Aquel rasgo le parecía familiar… pero desafortunadamente no podía ver bien su rostro.**_

_**¿Sería la misma figura que siempre veía en sus sueños? ¿Aquel ser importante que nunca podía identificar? Tenía que ser… aquella sensación que su corazón comenzaba a tener era idéntica…**_

_**Volvió su mirada hacia la batalla, y fue en ese momento en que vio cómo aquel muchacho recibía una fuerte patada que lo elevaba en el aire, para después recibir un tremendo golpe en su estomago, el cual lo hizo hundirse contra el suelo. Después, más y más golpes continuaron llegando hacia él.**_

_**Sus orbes temblaron, aquella escena era horrible, quería hacer algo para ayudarlo… pero su cuerpo no se movía. Sus piernas no respondían…**_

— _**Ya no más… por favor, ¡ya no más…! —gritó Tsurara, intentando que con esto alguien la escuchara e hiciera algo por ese muchacho; pero era inútil, nadie podía oírla. Debido a la frustración, una gran cantidad de lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, provocando que empezaran a arderle— Para ya… Detente… **_

_**Y como si su plegaria hubiera sido escuchada, el gran youkai alejó lentamente su puño del muchacho. Parecía ser que ya no había jugado lo suficiente con él y se había cansado… Era un alivio para ella…**_

_**Pero sus esperanzas se fueron al demonio cuando vio cómo este alzaba su brazo y con una tremenda fuerza y gran velocidad lo estampaba contra el cuerpo del muchacho que yacía herido en el suelo sin poder moverse. **_

_**Lo siguiente que vio fue sangre… mucha sangre empapando un ropaje blanco… Eso fue demasiado para ella…**_

— _**N-No… NO… —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse junto con su corazón, de la nada sintió un enorme vacío dentro de ella, uno peor del que sentía al no saber quién era— Por favor, no… ¡NOOO…!**_

— ¡NOOO…! —fue lo que gritó al despertarse y levantarse de golpe mientras estiraba su brazo, como si buscara alcanzar a alguien.

Y así de rápido como se levantó es que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos dorados con rapidez. Se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a llorar con fuerza debido a su mal sueño. Tenía mucho miedo, en ese preciso instante se sentía como si fuera una simple humana, necesitaba apoyo… que alguien estuviera ahí para ella…

De la nada comenzó a escuchar cómo alguien se acercaba con rapidez y abría la puerta sin importarle si despertaba a alguien con eso.

— ¡TSURARA…! —al escuchar su nombre la joven de cabellos negro azulados giró su rostro hacia la puerta para ver a quien había pronunciado su nombre.

Y ahí estaba él, aquel joven de mirada carmín que anteriormente la había hecho desconfiar; con la preocupación estampada en su rostro. A pesar de que su apariencia difería mucho de su forma humana… sus ojos le transmitían lo mismo, y su presencia ni hablar…

— ¿Qué pasó Tsurara…? ¿Estás bien…? —preguntó él, teniendo la intensión de acercarse al futón de su amiga.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso, unos delgados brazo rodearon su torso con fuerza, dejándolo sentir así una fresca esencia que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía la dicha de sentir. Aquella que desde pequeño había tenido la dicha de poder percibir…

La nostalgia quiso invadirlo por un momento, pero al escuchar el llanto de su guardiana se dio cuenta de que ese no era el momento. Algo había pasado, y eso había afectado a Tsurara.

— ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Por qué lloras…? —preguntó preocupado.

— Rikuo-san… Rikuo-san… —susurró entre el llanto, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del Tercer Comandante, deseando únicamente que la abrazara y que esas imágenes horrorosas se fueran de su mente, que la dejaran en paz.

No sabiendo qué más decir, Rikuo alzó sus brazos y rodeo inicialmente con cuidado el cuerpo de Tsurara, el cual continuaba temblando debido al llanto. No entendía bien qué pasó, tal vez cuando se calme podría decirle bien qué es lo que le sucedió… pero por ahora sólo se concentraría en estrecharla entre sus brazos y apoyarla lo que ella necesitara.

— Tranquila, todo está bien…

A pesar de que la presencia del Tercero la confortara más de lo que imaginó podría hacerlo, su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente, estaba asustada… tenía miedo… ¿Por qué había tenido que soñar eso? ¿Por qué vio algo tan horrible? ¿Por qué tanta muerte? Pero en especial…

¿Por qué tuvo que verlo a él…?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Si, ya sé… ¡NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS! Pero es que chicos, ¿qué querían que hiciera? La musa no llegaba, y no quería escribir forzadamente, así las cosas salen sin que me gusten y no me siento conforme. Ah, extraño Nura… necesito mi inspiración semanal… En fin, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero no dejaré esta historia sin terminar, eso lo puedo asegurar. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Y por la paciencia, si es que aún leen y esperaban algo de esto.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo después de tanto tiempo haya sido de su agrado. Tsurara soñó una vivencia, ¿será que ahora si sus recuerdos estén volviendo? ¿Qué es lo que hace que sueñe eso ahora? ¿Es su gran deseo por recordar el causante? ¿Cómo podrá ayudarle Rikuo?

¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


	9. Estoy bien

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiroshi Shiibashi.

**Aclaraciones rápidas:**

*****En algunas ocasiones habrá un símbolo que indicará una división entre algunos recuerdos, los cuales estarán completamente en itálicas. Estos son recuerdos muy lejanos, cosas que no pasaron recientemente.

* Cuando haya diálogos completamente en itálicas, incluso la descripción después del guión, implica que es un recuerdo; cosas del pasado que nadie narra. En estos casos no estará el símbolo de las tres "o" pues son recuerdos recientes.

* Habrá momentos en los que se utilizarán itálicas fuera de los guiones, estos son los pensamientos de los personajes. Esto se hace con el fin de no poner tanto dialogo seguido sin que un párrafo intervenga entre ellos. Pierdan cuidado, yo siempre les aclararé de quién ha sido ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseando por que nieve<strong>

**Capítulo 9: **Estoy bien.

Una hermosa mujer ya se encontraba lista para comenzar con las labores de ese día. Aún faltaba un poco para que el amanecer llegara por completo, pero era su deber el comenzar a ordenar todo a esa hora y ayudar en la cocina, ya que ese día le toca a ella. En ese momento se encontraba guardando los futones de su habitación junto a otros pequeños youkais que acomodaban los objetos más pequeños en sus respectivos lugares.

— Kejoro-san, ¿en dónde dijo que iba esto? —preguntó un pequeño demonio de color azul que sostenía una pequeña caja color marrón.

Con una leve sonrisa, la mujer de mirada avellana le responde— Va en la parte de abajo del armario.

Asintiendo ante la amable respuesta, el diminuto youkai continuó con sus labores. Kejoro a su vez hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de los demás, que parecían muy alegres, ella poseía una expresión que denotaba preocupación y angustia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación…

Y es que era obvio semejante sentimiento después de lo que pasó en la madrugada.

— _Rikuo-sama —llamó una dama de largos cabellos cafés y hermosa figura, llamando la atención del Tercer Heredero._

_A pesar de estar plácidamente dormida se había despertado de golpe con tan sólo escuchar el grito de quien hasta hace poco tiempo, había estado ausente de la Casa Principal, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y salió de su habitación de forma presurosa hacia el primer piso, planta en la que su querida amiga estaba durmiendo actualmente._

— _Kejoro, Kubinashi… Kuro, Ao… —fue lo único que expresó el de ojos carmín._

_Dando un paso hacia adelante, el de cabellos rubios tomó la palabra— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Rikuo-sama? _

— _¿Fue esa Yuki-Onna? —cuestionó el monje consternado, aunque… la simple imagen que sus ojos le proveían le daban claramente la respuesta, era incluso una pregunta necia… pero no pudo evitar hacerla._

_El Tercer Comandante simplemente no dijo nada y se concentró en los sollozos de la dama de las nieves, quien se apegaba a él con gran fuerza._

_Apareciendo a un lado del monje, y acercándose con lentitud, la viuda del segundo comandante posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo— ¿Cariño…?_

_Siendo capaz de sentir el apoyo incondicional de sus seres queridos y de su consternación por una preciada amiga, Rikuo sólo atinó a decir lo siguiente— Está bien madre… —dijo él, aún sosteniendo a Tsurara entre sus brazos—. No pasa nada muchachos, regresen a sus habitaciones —ordenó._

— _Pero Rikuo-sama… —intentó hablar Aotabo._

— _Está bien Ao, no pasa nada —interrumpió de nuevo Rikuo._

_Ante la respuesta tan calmada de su amo, Aotabo no tuvo más opción que rendirse. No quería siquiera pensar mucho en eso, pero hasta cierto punto le parecía egoísta de parte del joven de cabellos blancos y negros el no contarles nada sobre lo que le ocurría a Tsurara, quien además de ser parte del Hyakki Yakko del Tercero, era una amiga muy preciada para todos._

_Sin embargo esos pensamientos se iban tan rápido como llegaban, ya que sabía que la persona que más sufría con el estado actual de Tsurara, no era nada más ni nada menos, que la persona que tenía frente a él. Y no es que no quisiera involucrarlos en esto, pero el bienestar mental de la dama de las nieves era primordial, si llegaban muchas personas de la nada a intentar ayudar… lo único que harían sería que la pequeña de las nieves tuviese una recaída._

_Era frustrante, pero era mejor así._

_El canto de los grillos y los sollozos de Tsurara, fueron los únicos participes de la conversación, ninguno de los subordinados de Rikuo parecía querer irse a pesar de la orden que se les dio y era natural, el llanto de Yuki-Onna no los dejaba retirarse._

— _De acuerdo —respondió Wakana con una leve sonrisa, rompiendo finalmente el silencio que se había producido._

— _Wakana-sama —susurró el monje de cabellos negros, sorprendido de que la madre de su amo pudiese mostrar una sonrisa como esa. Aunque, después de algunos segundos el mismo sonreía ante la ironía de su pensamiento. No había nada de qué sorprenderse, después de todo, se trataba de la mujer que sacó de su tristeza al segundo heredero _

_Un poco dubitativa, la mujer de cabellos largos color café tomó la palabra— Pe-Pero Wakana-sama…_

— _Hay que confiar en Rikuo… —fue lo único que la dama dijo antes de hacer una leve reverencia y retirarse a sus aposentos. _

_Acto seguido, y a pesar de dudar un poco, los demás siguieron el ejemplo de la viuda de Rihan._

Mientras recordaba aquel pequeño susto de la madrugada, Kejoro continuaba acomodando los futones en su debido lugar, ya eran de los últimos— _Rikuo-sama dijo que todo estaba bien pero… ver a Yuki-Onna de esa manera me hace sentir como si le estuviera fallando a Setsura-san. Le prometí cuidar de todos en el clan cuando se fue… y eso incluía a Tsurara desde que se unió a nosotros cuando era tan sólo una pequeña niña. _

_Pero le fallé… no sólo una, sino dos voces. Primero permito que asesinen a Rihan-sama, y ahora… permito que su hija se encuentre en este estado tan…_

— ¿Kejoro-chan? —llamó una voz por detrás, sorprendiendo a la mencionada de sobremanera.

— Wa-Wakana-sama… —expresó Kino, después de haber soltado lo que traía en las manos.

Posando una mano sobre su mejilla, la viuda del segundo se acerca a la youkai de gran estatura— ¿Estás bien, querida? —preguntó consternada.

— S-Si, n-no se preocupe Wakana-sama —le respondió, tomando de nuevo lo que dejó caer y acomodándolo de prisa—. ¿Lleva mucho esperándome en la cocina? Ah, qué vergüenza. Ya mismo voy —expresó de manera presurosa mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el primer piso, dejando a la viuda de su fallecido amo por detrás.

Con una voz calmada y denotando confianza, la madre del Tercero vuelve a tomar la palabra— Confía en Rikuo, Kejoro-chan —ante aquel comentario, Kino no hizo más que detenerse y girarse levemente hacia la señora Nura, quien al ser capaz de conectar su mirada con la de aquella hermosa mujer, sonrío como siempre—. Después de todo, es la persona que más quiere…

Y Kino simplemente atinó a sonreír con suavidad.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a la conversación que una de sus subordinadas tenía con su madre, el heredero del clan Nura se encontraba sentado en su árbol favorito. Aquel que siempre le había permitido pensar, el que lo relajaba con su mera presencia. Aunque parecía ser que en esta ocasión era la excepción. La mañana comenzaba a hacerse presente en Ciudad Ukiyoe, aunque aún faltaba una hora más o menos para que el sol abarcara toda el área y su forma nocturna se desvaneciera.

Después de lo que había pasado en la madrugada no pudo volver a dormir. ¿Y cómo podría? Aquel grito de la Yuki-Onna le había robado cualquier señal de cansancio que pudiese tener. Tenía que estar alerta… por si algo volvía a pasar, Tsurara contaba con él.

_Le ardían sus ojos enormemente. Después de algunos minutos, la joven de orbes doradas finalmente había podido tranquilizar el llanto que la aquejaba con fuerza, la presencia del tercer heredero había sido en efecto de gran ayuda, ya que en ningún momento la alejó de su agarre. La confortó lo que fuera necesario, fueran muchas o pocas las palabras que este le dijera, el corazón de la Yuki-Onna simplemente se regocijaba como en su vida pensó que lo haría._

_Con lentitud la dama de las nieves se desprende del agarre del Tercero y, levemente sonrojada, se limpia las pocas lágrimas de hielo que quedaban._

— _¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó Rikuo, preocupado._

— _Sí, ya me encuentro mucho mejor —le respondió, alzando la mirada y viendo esos bellos ojos carmesí que desprendían una enorme consternación—. Gracias, Rikuo-san._

_Rikuo, quien finalmente la había dejado ir, tan sólo asiente con la cabeza, indicándole a la mujer de las nieves que no tenía nada que agradecer. Ahora que la muchacha se encontraba más tranquila él igual lo estaba… sólo había una cosa que no le permitía estar en paz._

— _Tsurara… —llamó._

_Ladeando un poco su cabeza, la Yuki-Onna le responde— ¿Dígame?_

— _¿Me contarás qué fue lo que soñaste? —cuestionó él. Los orbes de la Yuki-Onna se abrieron completamente ante su petición; segundos después bajó su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior._

_En aquellos dorados orbes, todavía se podía percibir la presencia de aquel salino líquido que escapó con fuerza de los ojos de la dama de las nieves, por lo que su mirada volvió a tornarse brillosa ante la simple idea de tener que rememorar aquel tormentoso sueño que la despertó abruptamente con un sentimiento de angustia y desesperación._

_Realmente no quería…_

— _Maldita sea. Sé que tengo que ser paciente y ayudarla de a poco, que eso es lo mejor para ella… Pero odio verla sufrir por cosas como estas… pero lo que más detesto, es no poder hacer nada al respecto… ¿De qué sirve ser el Heredero del clan en estos momentos? ¡De nada! ¡No sirve de nada…! _—completamente frustrado, el muchacho sólo atina a golpear con fuerza el tronco del árbol en donde estaba sentado_— _Tsk, maldición…

— Hey tú —llamó alguien de pronto, sacando de la forma más abrupta a Rikuo de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y posó sus ojos en la persona que lo había llamado tan irrespetuosamente.

Con cierto tono de molestia, el heredero simplemente le responde, en este momento, casi por obligación— ¿Qué quieres, Itaku?

El mencionado tan sólo afiló su mirada castaña ante el tono en que le respondió, antes de que los otros youkais de Toono hicieran su aparición.

* * *

><p>— No te quedes ahí parado, Kubinashi —declaró el monje de grandes cabellos negros y ojos azules.<p>

Girándose con lentitud, el youkai sin cuello logra divisar a su compañero de armas— Kurotabo.

— Si quieres hablar con Kejoro es mejor que lo hagas de una buena vez —expresó el monje de incontables armas mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba con él.

— ¿Por qué querría hablar con Kino? O más bien, ¿de qué? —preguntó el de cabellos rubios.

El monje de cabellos negros únicamente sonrío, no iba a decirle nada, su compañero y amigo sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Tantos siglos conviviendo juntos podían ser en vano.

Kubinashi simplemente lanzó un pesado suspiro y posó su mirada en el pasillo del segundo piso donde Kejoro y Wakana estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación.

— No tendría caso… no ahora, cuando menos —expresó el de ojos cafés sin despegar la mirada de quien había conocido desde que era una pequeña infante y que se había convertido en alguien especial muy especial para él.

Desde hacía rato que había intentado hablar con ella sobre lo acontecido en la madrugada, pero no encontraba oportunidad o simplemente no sabía cómo abordar el tema con ella, ya que también era muy difícil para él tratarlo, después de todo… Yuki-Onna no sólo era una preciada amiga y compañera de Kejoro, también suya… Y estaba seguro de que Aotabo y Kuro se sentían de la misma forma.

Pero justo cuando tuvo el valor de ir con Kino, Wakana deliberadamente le estropeó su pequeña oportunidad, adelantándosele sin querer. Aunque, de alguna forma estaba agradecido, ya que la viuda de Rihan siempre había sido capaz de alentar a quien sea que no se encontrase muy bien. Era una mujer admirable, y se dio cuenta de eso desde que su fallecido amo pudo volver a sonreír.

— Pero el que Wakana-sama haya hablado con ella no quiere decir que tu no lo debas hacer —comentó Kurotabo, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a Kubinashi.

— ¿Eh? Pero…

— Podemos decir que es casi tu obligación. Estoy seguro de que Kejoro está esperando a que vayas con ella —le dijo quedamente antes de girarse e irse a apoyar en las labores correspondientes, dejando a un serio Kubinashi en con la palabra en la boca.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja de la mansión, los rayos del sol finalmente habían alcanzado una de las alcobas que actualmente se encontraban ocupadas. Usualmente a estas horas la habitación se encontraría hecha un desastre o cuando menos no estaría acomodada como debía ser… Pero su inquilino no era ese tipo de personas.

Para esa hora, la habitación de la Yuki-Onna se encontraba excelentemente ordenada, de pies a cabeza, todo en su lugar. Aunque no era de esperarse, después de todo se trataba de una dama, sería inusual que su alcoba estuviese de echa un lío.

Al tiempo en que se acomodaba su furisode, la joven de orbes doradas no podía parar de pensar en lo que el comandante le había dicho hace unas cuantas horas.

_Recuerdos… ¿Eh?_

— _Lo que acabas de soñar no fue algo aleatorio… —expresó Rikuo de brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en la puerta—. Fue uno de tus recuerdos…_

— _¿De mis recuerdos? —preguntó Tsurara, quien se encontraba sentada sobre su futón._

_Rikuo asiente con lentitud antes de posar su mirada sobre Tsurara, quien aún tenía los ojos rojos debido al llanto— A decir verdad esperaba que alguno de tus recuerdos llegase por si solo a medida que pasaras tiempo con nosotros y te acostumbraras a vivir aquí nuevamente —dijo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a la Yuki-Onna y se sentaba frente a ella—. Pero parece que no todo puede ir como uno lo desea, por más que sea para bien de otro._

— _Rikuo-san…_

— _Esto ocurrió hace casi dos años en realidad… fue una de nuestras batallas más difíciles —expuso él, recodando con detalle todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por aquella época. Lo pesado que fue hacerse más fuerte… aceptarse a sí mismo como tal para poder superarse._

_Sus ojos se abrieron completamente ante la sola mención del sueño, que todo terminaba empeorando al saber que no había sido sólo eso, sino que había pasado, existían marcas… — E-Eso quiere decir que…_

— _Que todo lo que viste pasó. No sé hasta qué punto habrás recordado qué habrás visto… Pero te puedo asegurar que todo pasó en realidad —concluyó Rikuo, viendo con seriedad, aunque en su mirada hubiese preocupación, la reacción de la Yuki-Onna. _

_Este tema era delicado._

_El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos en los que Tsurara no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y tomarse la cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se apretaba contra sí misma sobre su regazo. Quería llorar, le dolía, no sólo su cabeza, sino también su corazón… Si lo que había soñado era un recuerdo… entonces eso quería decir que la persona que estaba frente a ella había sido ataco despiadadamente frente a ella… sin que pudiera hacer algo por ayudarlo._

_Era frustrante… y la verdad es que en esos momentos no tenía idea de qué hacer si quiera. ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Ahogarse en su llanto nuevamente debido al miedo que tenía de ver algo tan… horrible?_

_¿O afrontar la realidad y pedirle a Rikuo que le contase con detalle todo sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella vez, aunque le doliera…?_

— _¿Tsurara…? —ante la mención de su nombre, la Yuki-Onna abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta y se topó con la mirada carmín del Tercer Heredero, la cual desplegaba un sinfín de sentimientos dirigidos a ella, desde la más grande preocupación, hasta el más intenso cariño que jamás haya podido percibir. Sintió cómo sus mejilla se coloraban un poco de una tonalidad rosada debido a aquel ultimo pensamientos, para después negar rotundamente con su cabeza para deshacerse de aquel calor albergado en sus mejillas._

_La dama de hielo se dio dos palmadas en las mejillas, sorprendiendo a Rikuo._

— _Tsurara, ¿qué…?_

— _Por favor Rikuo-san —interrumpió la Yuki-Onna—, cuénteme a detalle todo lo que pasó aquella vez._

— _¿Qué…? —susurró con sorpresa— Pero Tsurara, eso…_

_Inclinándose un poco hacia el frente, apoyó las manos sobre el tatami— ¡Por favor…!_

_Abrumado por la intensa solicitud de la Yuki-Onna, Rikuo no puede decir nada de inmediato. Parpadeante, el Tercero sólo atina a preguntar— ¿Estás segura? _

_Mostrándole una mirada determinada, la Yuki-Onna asiente con lentitud— Por favor…_

— _Y a final de cuentas terminamos hablando de más cosas… —_pensó para sí la muchacha de cabellos negro azulados—. _Mucho de lo que me dijo curiosamente coincidía con cosas que Awashima-san y Amezo-kun comentaban al aire, por lo que me era tan extraño lo que me decía…_

_Pero todo lo demás sí que es nuevo, especialmente los momentos de cuando él era un pequeño niño… de la primera vez que despertó su forma nocturna. Otra pelea que tuvo más adelante con los de Shikoku. Claro que eran sólo pequeñas menciones… pero curiosamente todas ellas habían sido respuestas a mis preguntas, que en realidad no sé de dónde salían._

— Aunque… ya no tuve alguna recaída… —dijo, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras abría la puerta—. Tal vez…

— Tsurara-chan —llamó alguien una vez que la Yuki-Onna deslizó la puerta, logrando que la mencionada alzara su cabeza.

— Oh… Reira-chan —la Yuki-Onna de cabellera rosada sólo atinó a sonreírle tiernamente, mientras, gracias al silencio, comenzaban a escuchar cómo es que la mansión comenzaba a cobrar vida después de una largas horas de "tranquilidad" para la mayoría.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro, ya casi era la hora del desayuno de los altos mandos y se tenía que tener todo listo antes de que llegaran al enorme salón. El único que ya se encontraba dentro de aquella gigante habitación, era nada más ni nada menos que el Supremo Comandante del Clan Nura, el ya envejecido Nurarihyon.

Como siempre, a pesar de sus múltiples bromas, el líder que derrotó a Hagoromo Gitsune hace más de 400 años yacía puntual en esperando su desayuno y a los otros líderes que siempre los honraban con su presencia.

De pronto, una de las puertas comenzó a abrirse.

— Buenos días, padre —dijo Wakana, una vez que entraba—. Le he traído el desayuno del día de hoy.

— Oh, Wakana… buenos días —saludó de vuelta Nurarihyon.

Con lentitud la joven viuda se hincó frente a su suegro y posicionó su desayuno con cuidado— ¡Espero que le guste! —declaró con una sonrisa.

— Je, siempre con muchas energías, ¿no, niña?

— ¡Por supuesto! —expresó la mujer— ¡Hay que recibir un nuevo día con mucha energía, siempre con mente positiva!

Tomando un poco del té que su nuera le había traído, el ayakashi responde— Me pregunto por qué mi tonto nieto no sacó esa personalidad tuya —expresó el anciano, antes de tomar un sorbo más.

— No habrá sacado mi personalidad… ¡Pero tampoco sacó la despreocupada de Rihan-san! —exclamó Wakana con la misma expresión—. Imagínese cómo hubiera sido mi niño.

— ¡Pff…! Definitivamente eres otro cuento niña… Por algo mi hijo te eligió para ser su esposa —declaró Nurarihyon, divertido.

Posando una mano sobre su mejilla, Wakana sólo atina a responder con un "Gracias". Desde el fallecimiento de su querido esposo, la joven humana había decidido siempre recibir un nuevo día con una inmensa sonrisa, ser optimista y fuerte. En su momento, aquella decisión la había tomado por su hijo, quien aún era demasiado pequeño y dependía expresamente de ella y de su abuelo.

Sentirse triste no era una opción para ella.

Con el correr de los años, su hijo fue madurando y naturalmente creciendo, por lo que ya no había tanta necesidad de suprimir su dolor. Podía llorar nuevamente la soledad con la que vivía después de haber enviudado tan joven… Pero ella misma se negó aquella libertad, ya que se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir lamentando algo que por más que llorara… no iba a regresar.

Por supuesto, podía recordar al amor de su vida cuando quisiera y sentirse nostálgica… pero no debía aferrarse al pasado, tenía que seguir adelante, por su hijo, y por su propio bien. Era lo mejor para su corazón. Y se alegraba de que su suegro la apoyara en ese aspecto. Él sabía lo que era perder al ser amado y tener que continuar con su vida sin su compañía… lo entendía con creces, ya que él lo experimento dos veces… ambos de seres simplemente irremplazables para él.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Nurarihyon, rompiendo el silencio— ¿Cómo va todo con aquella niña?

Wakana, quien nunca deshizo su sonrisa, le respondió— Pues vera…

* * *

><p>— ¿Entonces qué, vienes Kana-chan? —preguntó una voz aguda a través del teléfono.<p>

Guardando un poco de silencio, la joven de corta cabellera meditó sobre lo que le había preguntado su amiga, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión— Claro Natsumi-chan, me vendría bien salir —le respondió la de cabellos castaños.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Entonces nos vemos en una hora en la estación que está cerca de la escuela!

A pesar de que no la vieran, Kana asintió con alegría— De acuerdo, nos vemos allá. ¡Si, hasta luego! —y finalmente colgó la llamada. Se levantó, lo dejó en su sitio y se dirigió al armario para buscar qué ponerse una vez que saliera de la ducha.

_Definitivamente esto es lo que necesito. Una salida con mis amigas por la ciudad hará que me relaje un poco y pueda pensar con claridad._

_Toda la semana me la he llevado pensando en qué hacer con respecto al caso de Oikawa-san. Pero no he llegado a nada en concreto, sigo pensando que estoy feliz porque no recuerde nada… sin embargo al mismo tiempo me siento como la peor persona de este mundo… Y no quiero imaginar siquiera lo que me dirá Rikuo-kun si se llega a enterar…._

_De verdad estoy feliz de que viva, en serio… pero, no puedo evitarlo… Rikuo-kun me gusta mucho y tengo miedo de perderlo para siempre._

Su pelea interna continuó mientras escogía su ropa y se iba directo a la ducha, la cual su madre ya le había preparado aunque no fuese a salir. Finalmente entró al baño y se permitió relajarse un rato, ya no quería pensar, tenía que dejarse llevar por la relajante sensación que el agua caliente le producía y dejar descansar su mente.

Aunque a veces eso le era imposible…

— Me pregunto qué hará hoy Rikuo-kun… —susurró para sí misma viendo hacia el techo

* * *

><p>— ¿Ya estás lista, Tsurara? —le preguntó Rikuo a la joven de blanca tez.<p>

Mientras avanzaba, la joven se iba acomodando la vestimenta que traía, no se sentía mal con ella, pero aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de llevar puesta ropa moderna. De hecho, el conjunto que traía en esa ocasión era una blusa celeste de manga larga, un chaleco color blanco, una mini falda color beige y unos leggins negros.

— Si, lo siento, Rikuo-san… Es que… —comenzó a decir mientras se acomodaba un poco más su bufanda, la cual nunca dejaba de llevar—. Aún no me acostumbro a esta ropa —comentó mientras intentaba ponerse los zapatos que muy amablemente Wakana le había preparado para la ocasión.

— Lo sé, pero se te ve muy bien —le respondió Rikuo con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que a la joven de mirada azulada se le subieran los colores a sus blancas mejillas.

Bajando levemente la mirada— S-Se lo agradezco mucho…

— Oh, ¿piensan salir, Rikuo-sama? —preguntó con suavidad la dama de larga cabellera.

— Si Kejoro, como hoy es Domingo, voy a llevar a Tsurara a dar un paseo por la ciudad, por lugares conocidos para ir estimulando su memoria poco a poco —respondió Rikuo en lo que esperaba a que su compañera terminara de acomodarse las blancas sandalias.

Sonriendo mientras ayudaba un poco a Yuki-Onna, Kejoro simplemente asiente— Entiendo, que tengan un buen día entonces, Rikuo-sama, Tsurara.

— Gracias —dijeron ambos al unísono antes de que el joven de cabellera castaña tomara de la mano a la dama de las nieves y la jalara fuera de la casa, dejando a una sonriente Kejoro detrás.

Una vez que la hermosa mujer los perdió de vista, se permitió suspirar con pesadez nuevamente. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquila gracias a la señora Wakana, pero el ver a su amiga tan desorientada sólo por usar ropa casual de la época volvía a ponerla un poco melancólica.

Pero… tenía que confiar en su amo, estaba segura de que él podría traer de vuelta a su querida amiga.

— Él podrá hacerlo… —susurró.

Y de la nada, alguien la llamó por detrás— Kino…

Kejoro gira levemente su rostro para ver por sobre su hombro a quien la llamó, al único que la llama por su verdadero nombre— Kubinashi…

— Hola… —fue lo único que pudo decir ante la mirada de quien siempre había estado al pendiente de él.

Sus miradas simplemente se conectaron y no pudieron salir de ahí, como en varias ocasiones les ocurría. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que ellos podían comunicarse de esa manera, mediante una simple conexión visual… algo que no todos podía llegar a comprender.

Kubinashi sabía lo que le ocurría a Kejoro, y ella estaba consciente de que él también lo estaba, por lo que, cuando él estiro su mano para que ella la tomara, la dama no dudó ni un solo instante en buscarla y sujetarse a su calidez.

Puede que no hubiesen palabras, pero entre ellos no eran necesarias.

* * *

><p>— <em>¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que se van? —preguntó la Yuki-Onna más joven.<em>

_Aún sonriendo, Reira sólo se cubre el rostro con su furisode— Oh, Tsurara-chan, pero si esto estaba previsto. _

_Los orbes de Tsurara temblaban mucho, la noticia le había caído como un valde de agua hirviendo— ¡S-Si, lo sé pero…! Pensé… que…_

— _Pensaste que no tendrías los deseos de quedarte y volverías con nosotros… ¿Verdad? —completó la dama de la nieve con más experiencia, una vez bajado sus brazos. No hubo necesidad de esperar una respuesta, el silencio de Tsurara lo dijo todo—. Tsurara-chan, está bien… es aquí donde perteneces. Es aquí donde debes estar —comenzó Reira, acariciando levemente los cabellos su querida amiga. quien estaba comenzando a dejar caer algunas lágrimas de hielo—. Tsurara-chan…._

— _Lo sé… yo lo sé, Reira-chan —comentó Tsurara entre hipidos—. Pero… es que no es fácil, yo… por dos años los consideré mi familia. Ustedes para mí son como mis hermanos… —continuó._

_Reira simplemente guardó silencio, dejando que Tsurara terminase de hablar._

— _Pero a la vez… siento que todos los que están aquí también son mi familia, mis otros hermanos… incluso creo que tengo una madre aquí que me cuida, vela por mi bienestar —siguió hablando, esta vez refiriéndose a Wakana—. Jamás pensé tener algo así en mi vida… y lo que menos quiero es que mi familia viva separada… ¡Por eso no quería venir!_

— _Tsurara-chan, tú… —expresó Reira, alejando su mano de la cabeza azulada._

— _Lo sabía… Sabía que si venía a donde se supone que debía estar… probablemente comenzaría sentir algo que me terminaría atando aquí, que de algún modo estaría feliz de poder estar con quienes vivieran en esta ciudad, en la mansión —expresó, tomando las manos heladas de Reira—; y que tal vez en algún momento tendría que elegir entre ustedes y ellos… —esto último estaba comenzando a ser difícil de decir, su voz comenzaba a traicionarla—. Por eso tenía miedo, me daba pavor el tan sólo pensar en la idea de tener que dejarlos a ustedes, quienes me cuidaron y me protegieron como si fuera una de ustedes desde siempre. _

_Reira entendía las palabras que la pequeña Yuki-Onna estaba diciéndole, ya que ella también temía que este día llegara, el momento en que tendrían que dejar ir a la dulce Yuki-Onna que les dio muchas alegrías durante su estadía en la Villa de Toono._

_Sin embargo, así como le había dicho su líder, Itaku, era por su bien. Estaba bien que ella los considerara su familia, que amara Toono como ellos lo hacían, pero no podían ser injustos con y elegir por ella. Tsurara tenía derecho a saber toda la verdad, a recordar. Ya si cuando su memoria hubiera vuelto, la joven quería volver y vivir con ellos, entonces ellos volverían a tenderle la mano como una compañera mercenaria más._

"_Pero todos sabemos que eso no sucederá, Reira… " fue lo que le dijo Itaku mientras conversaba con ella. "Lo más importante para Tsurara no se encuentra en Toono, y lo sabemos"._

_Abrazó con delicadeza a la Yuki-Onna que había comenzado a sollozar nuevamente, y la meció con cuidado, acariciando su espalda con lentitud._

— _Tsurara-chan, nosotros también te consideramos parte de nuestra familia —comenzó Reira, logrando intensificar el llanto de la muchacha—. Y porque lo hacemos, es que no podemos ser injustos contigo y decidir por ti —declaró ella—. Tenías derecho a saber la verdad y a elegir por ti misma. Si vivir con ellos, o vivir con nosotros en Toono._

_Tsurara hipeo un poco— Pero… E-Eso no es lo que yo quiero…_

— _Lo sé, pero lamentablemente las cosas son así. Nosotros somos youkais de Toono, nuestro hogar está ahí, no podemos dejarlo —explicó la Yuki-Onna de rosada cabellera—. Vinimos contigo porque era necesario, debíamos ver si podías desenvolverte bien en este ambiente, en este lugar que te vio crecer. Ahora que lo hemos comprobado estamos seguros de que podrás seguir adelante y recuperar tu memoria._

— _Pero, Reira-chan…_

_Separándola un poco, Reira la interrumpe— Y bueno, siempre puedes ir a visitarnos a Toono —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Siempre serás bienvenida, ya que también es tu hogar. Así que, no más lágrimas… ¿De acuerdo? —le pidió con cariño mientras alejaba de sus ojos aquellos pequeños cubitos que estaban a punto de caer de sus orbes. Tsurara tan sólo sonrió con tristeza y asintió levemente antes de fundirse en un nuevo abrazo con su amiga, dejándose llevar por algunos minutos por el aroma de quien la acompañó en cada momento en su estadía en Toono._

— ¿Tsurara? ¡Tsurara!

Parpadeando con rapidez, la Yuki-Onna sale de sus pensamientos, girando así su rostro hacia su acompañante— ¿S-Si?

— ¿Qué tienes…? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rikuo, un poco preocupado mientras caminaban por la calle.

— A-Ah… sí, estoy bien, Rikuo-san —respondió con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Qué es lo que me estaba diciendo?

Sin alejar la preocupación de su mirada, Rikuo volvió a formular lo que había dicho— Te preguntaba si Reira ya te había comunicado de su partida.

— A-Ah… eso…— susurró ante la mención del tema—. Si… ya lo hizo. De hecho fue un poco antes de que me invitara a salir a caminar por la ciudad —respondió con melancolía.

— Y… ¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó con temor, él sabía lo mucho que le importaban los chicos de Toono, después de todo ellos cuidaron de ella por dos años y la integraron en su pequeña aldea como una de ellos.

Sintiendo la preocupación del muchacho con respecto al tema, la dama de las nieves no puede evitar sonreír con calidez ante la pregunta. Era verdad que la noticia le había pegado un poco, pero… a final de cuentas sabía que algo así iba a pasar, y como buena youkai tenía que afrontar lo que sea y seguir adelante. Eso es lo que había decidido hacía unos cuantos meses cuando se enteró de su salida de Toono.

Mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, le responde— Estoy bien. Es un poco difícil de asimilar ya que los chicos estuvieron en todo momento a mi lado desde que me encontraron y llegué a considerarlos mi familia…

Bajando levemente la cabeza ante la declaración de la Yuki-Onna, el joven de cabello castaño tan sólo puede responder con un simple "Ya veo".

— Pero… Reira-chan me explicó… y me dejó ver, que todo esto era por mi bien —continuó hablando, logrando captar la atención de quien iba a su lado—. Sí. Verá, me dijo que para ellos también les era difícil dejarme ir, ya que me había convertido en parte de su familia. Sin embargo, porque me querían igual que como yo los quiero a ellos, y si… incluyo a Itaku-san a pesar de su comportamiento tan hostil, todos decidieron que lo mejor era hacerme volver a donde pertenecía, mi verdadero hogar… según su perspectiva, para que cuando yo pudiese recordar… eligiera por mi misma —se adelantó un poco a Rikuo y se posicionó frente a él con una gran sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar fuertemente al tercer heredero de su clan—. Así que no se preocupe, Rikuo-san, todo está bien, me encuentro bien —expresó con normalidad.

Ante tales palabras, Rikuo no pudo más que sonreír— _Es tan agradable verla sonreír así nuevamente… Después de lo que pasó en la madrugada, pensé que no vería su sonrisa dentro de un tiempo más. Pero aquí está, dedicándomela, feliz… tranquila… Como la Tsurara que siempre he conocido y querido…_

— Así que —sin dudarlo un poco, la joven extiende su mano hacia él—, ¿nos vamos, Rikuo-san?

Observando por algunos segundos aquella blanca palma que esperaba su agarre, Rikuo cierra sus ojos con satisfacción y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo toma con fuerza la mano de la persona más importante de su vida, estando seguro de que esto era lo que ella quería…

— Si, vamos, Tsurara.

Por lo que, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, los dos jóvenes retomaron su camino tomados de la mano con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, estando seguros de que lo que sea que tuviese que pasar para poder recuperar lo que alguna vez se perdió, lo afrontarían juntos, como ambos sabían que debía ser.

Y mientras ellos continuaban su camino hacia la ciudad, alguien decide salir de su escondite una vez que ambos muchachos se perdieron de vista. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que habían visto…

Tomó su celular y marcó un número de prisa.

— ¡Shima! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás? —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— Kiyotsugu-kun, ni te imaginas lo que acabo de ver…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

**Suki: **¡Si ya sé, no tengo perdón de Dios! ¡Pero yo lo advertí! No sabía cuándo iba a volver a actualizar, y no iba a escribir a la fuerza sin mi musa. Soy radical chavos, si no me gusta lo que escribí, lo borro, no me importa si llevaba 20 hojas en Word… ¡LO BORRO! Ah, pero en fin, de buenas que en esta ocasión borré a la segunda hoja, por lo que el asunto no es tan grave.

Bueno, espero que este novelo capítulo les haya gustado. Pasaron varias cosas, en el siguiente ocurrirán otras. ¡Por fin le doy un uso a Shima! Cielos que quería hacerlo desde antes pero simplemente no se me ocurría alguna idea buena. Lo siento Kojiro… ¿Creo que así se llama xD? ¡Corríjanme si me equivoco please! No quería ser como Shiibashi-sensei y dejarte de lado pero es que eres un personaje tan… simple que a veces a uno no se le ocurre como usarte. ¡Pero verás que te daré un buen trasfondo así como a Kana!

Meh, bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review y esperaban esta actualización… Si, espero que los haya jeje. Bueno, me paso a retirar. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
